Restoration and Moving On
by Ares.Granger
Summary: "Hermione told me not an hour after the war was over that we needed forgiveness, understanding, and education to not repeat the mistakes of the first war's aftermath. With all of that comes second chances." The war might be over but the pain, anger, and hatred doesn't vanish overnight. This fic is about its title. AU, Post-War, Dramione. Rating for language and some sexual content.
1. Rebuilding Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, my name is not JK Rowling, and I make no money from this fic.**

 **A/N- This fic is inspired by an unfinished fic (Failing Authorities by emmaalg) I came across when I first got into the Dramione pairing. While it was more of a Ron-centered fic, I liked the setup and I soon found myself writing my own fic, though I obviously went full-on Dramione and moved Ron to the sidelines.**

 **Okay so time for the setup. Takes place post-war, begins around mid to late July, and canon pairings only count if I like them so obviously this is AU (though the pairing was probably the first sign this is AU). This chapter is longer than I'd usually post for a first chapter, but this is almost like a prologue as the next chapter jumps to when the new Hogwarts year begins. So a bit of a time skip will happen in chapter 2.**

* * *

Hermione Granger frowned at the stone. She was helping rebuild Hogwarts and because the castle was so magical, magic couldn't really be used on the castle walls to rebuild them. This stone, however, was far too large for her to lift on her own. Hell, even one of the boys couldn't. "Here we've got this," she turned to look at Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini who together lifted the stone up and into place. Hermione watched as they fit it into its snug spot and once finished she found them lifting her up to add the magical mortar to the top of the stone as they rebuilt a section of the wall.

"Okay I'm done," she said, and they helped her down. Hermione's job was mostly to lay down the magical mortar but she could put stones up too; unless they were huge like the one Blaise and Draco had just put into place. "Thanks guys."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

It hadn't been easy, getting used to working _with_ Draco and Blaise. But they agreed to put aside their prejudices and she agreed to let the past go. Both boys were actually gentlemen, at their core, and Hermione felt safe working with them. They neither idolized her nor did they mock her. They didn't obey her blindly and they made her laugh. Draco and Blaise together was a bit like Fred and George. Plenty of laughter as they took digs at each other and mocked one another.

After everything that had happened, they needed the laughter. And for Hermione, it was hard to blame either young man for their actions in the war. They'd been raised from birth to hate muggleborns and muggles; Draco told her as they began working together he'd never even met a half-blood before Hogwarts. Their parents had indoctrinated them in a sheltered environment their entire lives. So Hermione had forgiven them. She could even forgive their parents, as Lucius and Narcissa had both been raised by people who were even worse bigots; although Draco and Blaise weren't eager to forgive their parents.

Hermione had began teaching them about the muggle world, as they were on probation and living in a muggle flat was a part of their probation. Hermione had impressed upon Kingsley that education, forgiveness, and understanding had to follow war or else there'd be a third war. Living in the muggle flat and returning to Hogwarts for their NEWTS was all that their probation entailed. Especially when both boys volunteered to help rebuild the school so that classes could resume come September. For them it was atonement.

"No sign of the Wonder Dorks again?" Blaise asked. Hermione's flat was in his and Draco's building. They'd both quickly acclimated to the muggle world as the boys got to enjoy video games, television, movies, music, and muggle amusement parks. They were enamored and Hermione liked that they weren't humoring her; they sincerely enjoyed muggle popular culture.

"Of course not," Hermione frowned. "Who would have thought we'd fight through a war together and then start to distance ourselves from one another?"

Draco put her on his shoulders and Blaise handed her the smaller stones which she put in place, "Well you're living in the muggle world, you're rebuilding Hogwarts, and you're attending seventh year for your NEWTS," Draco said, stepping to the left when she tapped his left shoulder. "They're basically the opposite of you, though they're not destroying Hogwarts."

Blaise smirked, "Besides, Weasel in the muggle world? He says he's not a bigot but he does think muggles are beneath wizards. He just doesn't think muggleborns are."

"If Hermione was doing my homework and keeping my neck above water with my grades I wouldn't think muggleborns are beneath purebloods either," Draco pointed out. "I don't think you're inferior Hermione," he added quickly.

"I know Draco," Hermione patted the top of his head before she lay more of the mortar down. "They both love the fame and the attention. Ron's the worst, of course, but it's almost like they're two different people," she said. She had spent more time with Draco and Blaise in the past month than she'd spent with Harry and Ron since the Final Battle because of her friends' new attitudes.

"Voldemort is no longer hanging like a dark cloud over Potter," Blaise pointed out. "He _was_ a horcrux. Maybe the boy you knew so well was only like that because he was a horcrux."

"Nagini didn't act at all like a snake sometimes when she was living at the manor," Draco recollected. "So maybe Potter was the same. He was like someone else as a horcrux which covered up the fact that he's actually always been an obnoxious twit."

She laughed at Draco's characterization of Harry. He _was_ like a completely different person since the Final Battle and she wasn't the only one to not like it. Blaise changed the subject, "Hermione have you thought about my proposal?"

Hermione bit her lip as she finished with the mortar and gazed at the wall to see it completely repair itself so you couldn't see it had ever been damaged, "I've decided that I'll do it. But you both need dates. Muggle girls will be all over you."

Draco and Blaise helped her off Draco's shoulders before Draco asked, "Hermione will you be my date to a muggle nightclub?"

She gazed at his dazzling smile. Draco was intelligent, understood her, and had clearly acclimated to the muggle world. It was nice to see that the attraction wasn't one-sided. Hermione smiled, "Why Draco, I would be delighted to be your date."

Blaise, knowing his best friend's attraction to the muggleborn witch, wisely stayed silent. Frankly they all deserved happiness after everything they'd gone through and he wouldn't begrudge Draco or Hermione a chance at testing the waters of a relationship after so much playful flirting recently. "Now I need a date," Blaise said. "Any friends in mind Hermione?"

"He means that feisty redhead he's always mooning over," Draco whispered conspiratorially to Hermione as they walked toward the front of the castle to eat lunch.

Hermione debated setting Blaise up with Ginny. On the one hand, they'd probably hit it off. On the other, she wasn't sure if Ginny was dating Harry or not. Ginny had mourned Fred's loss for two weeks straight before she began to help fix up Hogwarts. Hermione hadn't really talked to her all that much and when she did it was about everything _but_ Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. "I'll see if Ginny's interested," Hermione said to him. Draco winked at her and she flushed slightly. While Hermione wasn't shy, she still wasn't used to getting attention for being a girl. For being Harry Potter's best friend? Yes. For being intelligent? Yes. For looking good in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt? No. So when Draco flirted with her, she almost always blushed.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Ginny joined them for lunch, "How was your morning?"

"We finished our section," Draco said proudly. "At this rate the castle will definitely be ready in time for classes to start."

Hermione nodded her agreement with Draco's thoughts. It had at first seemed impossible. But now it seemed feasible, even probable. "How was your morning Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"I was working on the seventh floor near what used to be the Room of Requirement fixing up the interior," Ginny answered. Because she'd started working later, she did mostly interior work with different groups. "Professor McGonagall found a Transfiguration professor. And a Defense professor too," she added.

"Anyone we know?" Hermione asked.

"No," Ginny shook her head. "They're both supposed to be really good though."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

After Blaise and Draco had eaten quite a bit Draco winked at Hermione and stood, "Come on Blaise, let's go report that we're finished and get our new assignment."

Blaise made an effort not to look at Ginny and nodded, following his friend. Hermione smiled as they walked away before deciding to be blunt with Ginny, "Ginny, are you single or not?"

Ginny blinked in surprise, "Wh-what?"

"You and I have talked about many things. None of them are Harry. And I'm asking because I'm taking Draco and Blaise to a muggle nightclub this weekend and Draco's taking me as his date and Blaise needs one. They're both too handsome to let muggle girls near presumably stag. And Blaise likes you," Hermione added quietly.

Ginny was speechless. She flushed and looked down. "My relationship with Harry is…" Ginny paused, "I don't know. I only see him in mixed company."

"You mean Ron," Hermione said.

"Yeah. Never alone, never…he kisses my cheek like he kisses yours. I wanted him for so long but ever since he lost the horcrux it's like he's someone else," Ginny said. "And I don't like who he's becoming. He's not the boy I fell for. Now he's a better mannered version of Ron."

Hermione shuddered at the thought. She shook her head to clear the image, "Well, how about you come with us and have fun?"

"I could use a night of fun," Ginny admitted.

"Great," Hermione smiled. "You can come to my place and we can get dressed for the club together since the boys already live together."

"Sounds good to me," Ginny smiled. She was already looking forward to the weekend.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Ginny's coming with us this weekend," Hermione told Draco and Blaise when she found them outside the Great Hall, "Where are we assigned now?"

"Headmistress McGonagall wants us to help out some of the other groups. Longbottom's group is apparently really slow so she's hoping we can speed them up," Draco said while Blaise tried to hide his excitement that Ginny was coming. "She also said the castle is going to offer up an eighth year dorm for those of us who would have taken our NEWTS last year. Apparently the four houses won't have enough beds given how many students are returning from the lower years. And the incoming first class is big."

"Well I would prefer our own eighth year dorm anyway. We're all adults, so we shouldn't be housed with kids anymore." Draco and Blaise nodded in agreement as they walked out of the castle.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Neville's group, consisting of Neville, Hannah Abbott, and Ernie MacMillan, was clearly slower than the others. And they were all awkward and pureblood. Not a one had ever been involved in manual labor before. Draco, Blaise, and Hermione all took comfort they were never as awkward as these three and immediately went to work.

As Draco and Blaise lifted a large stone into place Hermione wondered what it said about Blaise and Draco that they weren't afraid to sweat or exert themselves while three people who were on the side of the light could barely do anything. She was certain their earlier assertions about Ron could be applied to the three in front of them. "Okay come on Hermione," Blaise said. Holding onto the mortar Hermione hopped onto Draco's back and, after so much practice doing it to repair their section, he soon had her up on his shoulders as she lay down the mortar on top of the stone they'd just placed.

"To the right Draco," she said. He dutifully took two steps to the right and she continued her work.

"Hermione what are you doing?" Neville asked.

"Repairing Hogwarts," she answered. Blaise, who was picking up some smaller stones Hermione could place in the wall, snickered silently. Maybe it was hanging around him and Draco or maybe she was more Slytherin than he'd expect; but either way Hermione had mastered sarcasm.

"But why are you on Malfoy's shoulders?"

"Because I'm five foot seven and Draco is six foot two," Hermione answered. "It's not like there's scaffolding or a ladder to climb on. And this is faster because Draco can step in either direction." Hermione finished with the mortar and handed it to Blaise, who began handing up stones. Neville followed suit. He didn't want to be shown up by the Slytherins.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

They worked until a bell rang, signaling the end of the day, "Time to go home and shower finally," Draco sighed. Hermione nodded her agreement. Hannah and Ernie were left to put everything away as they'd done minimal labor. Hermione walked to the apparition point with Blaise and Draco. "So are we going Friday night or Saturday night?"

"I think we should go Friday night," Hermione answered. "Think you'll be too tired?"

"Hardly," Blaise laughed. "Friday will be wicked."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Friday afternoon four people Apparated to Hermione's apartment. They had decided to hang out and order in a pizza, then the boys would leave to shower and get ready in their flat while the girls would do the same in Hermione's flat. They watched a movie while waiting for the pizza before parting after dinner to get all cleaned up.

"I like muggle clubbing clothes," Ginny declared as she gazed in the full-length mirror in Hermione's bedroom. Not having anything appropriate of her own, Ginny borrowed from Hermione's collection, "Hermione why do you even have these clothes? I've never seen you dress like this before."

Hermione raised an eyebrow as she used magic to do her hair, "How would your mother react?"

Ginny nodded in understanding. Molly Weasley would have a heart attack and tell Hermione to put more clothes on, "Say no more. I get it. And you'd probably break Ron."

"I don't want him thinking he has a chance with me," Hermione shuddered at the thought.

"Yeah Ron is definitely _not_ for you," Ginny shuddered at the thought too. "But you like Malfoy?"

"Draco is…he has what I look for in a potential partner."

"The ability to carry on a conversation that doesn't revolve around quidditch or food?"

"You know me well Ginny," Hermione winked, "Zip me up?"

Ginny helped out her friend, "Wow Hermione. That's a hot dress."

"I think Draco will like it," she smiled, gazing at the snug-fitting strapless red dress in the mirror. It came to just below mid-thigh and the top offered up a good view of cleavage. Ginny had a black skirt and a tight-fitting silver top on, and both girls had worn heels. Ginny's were silver, Hermione's were black. She applied some lip gloss and, once she was done with the ensemble, Hermione smiled. She'd certainly make an impression with Draco.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

When the boys returned to her flat Draco smiled at her, "Looking very good Granger."

Hermione's eyes raked his body. Draco looked very good himself. Black jeans and a purple button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the top two buttons undone. "Purple, Malfoy?"

"The color of royalty," he winked. She laughed.

"You look nice Ginny," Blaise said. "Shall we head to the bar?"

"Yes," Ginny nodded. She quite liked the dark-skinned man's tight t-shirt and jeans.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Ginny had never known Hermione to have fun and let loose so seeing her and Draco Malfoy on the dance floor grinding against each other was surprising. When they'd entered the club they'd had a round of shots, then Hermione had dragged Malfoy to the dance floor. And the other individual she couldn't imagine letting loose had happily followed her. "They've been dancing around each other for ages," Blaise told her. "Not surprising they're both going full tilt now."

"She deserves to be happy," Ginny said, watching Hermione wrap her arms around Malfoy's neck.

"Draco does too," Blaise said. "Not easy living with a genocidal psychopath who tortures you every day for a year. He never was a Death Eater. Granger ruined all that rhetoric pushed into our heads. Draco did what he did to protect his mother. For my money, she wasn't worth it. And after the war he figured that out. He's not spoken to her since the Final Battle."

"Not even at her trial?" Ginny asked. Narcissa had testified about Draco's involvement, or rather lack thereof. About how her life was threatened unless he carried it out. Ginny didn't know all the details, though.

"Not even then. Draco testified how Narcissa watched him receive the Cruciatus and never lifted a finger to help. I don't think Draco will ever forgive her for letting Bellatrix torture him. She and Voldemort took turns casting it on him."

Ginny shuddered. Malfoy had taken more than she'd ever have expected. She looked back at him, "He doesn't show the curse."

"He wouldn't. Daphne Greengrass is a great potion maker. Theo and I would gather all the ingredients and she'd make the anti-Cruciatus potion. Snape gave her the recipe. A house elf went between Daphne and Draco, feeding him the potion. His parents might not have cared for him, but he's still our friend."

"He's lucky to have you," she said.

Blaise shrugged, "I've always felt lucky to know him. Draco has a habit of using the more negative aspects of his personality to protect others. Especially at Hogwarts. He would make himself the target so the rest of us could sit in the shadows."

Ginny was shocked, "That's why he was such a git? So that you all could slink along invisible?"

"Pansy's father is a horrible excuse for a human being. He sold her aged 12 to Borgin to cover his debts from a poker game. Theo's father was so invisible he might as well have been as dead as his mother. My mum goes through husbands like you go through paper towels. Crabbe and Goyle's parents were physically abusive. Daphne's parents only care about their daughters being virgins for 'proper pureblood' men," Blaise sighed. "Of all of us Draco had the best home life and even his home life turned to shit."

Then Blaise smiled, "He once told me he targeted Granger because he knew she could take it. She was strong. She could take his insults and his jibes. She often got the better of him. Kids from broken, shattered, abusive homes…we spot strength in others. Granger is really strong. Draco was in awe of her, standing against Bellatrix's spell."

"And now your parents are all dead or headed for Azkaban."

"And here's to never getting out," Blaise raised his glass. He looked at the couple on the dance floor, "How long until they kiss?"

"I'd say less than ten minutes."

"I'll say less than five," Blaise grinned.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hermione smiled as Draco's hips pressed into her, "I like you in purple," she said.

"I like you in any color," he grinned, "though I think you would look particularly delectable in green, black, and silver."

Hermione tilted her head to gaze up into his eyes, "Draco can we please stop dancing around this? We've been through enough drama for the rest of our lives."

"That sounds good to me," he said before leaning in to kiss her.

When they parted a few seconds later she gazed into his eyes, "I don't share, Draco."

"I'm a jealous man, Hermione," he responded.

"Now that that's out of the way get your lips back here," she said, pulling him to her. Draco smiled as their lips met. He'd wondered if they would dance around each other until school started. But Hermione was right. Healing was slow but if there was one thing he learned in the war, it was hold onto the good moments and don't let opportunities pass. If Draco could go back in time, he'd take Dumbledore's offer. But he couldn't do that; what he could do was appreciate the witch in his arms and Draco intended to do exactly that.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Three minutes," Blaise smirked.

"I'm concerned about oxygen starvation," Ginny frowned, watching the two still not come up for air.

"If they get to six minutes we'll go over and pull them apart," Blaise assured her.

But they didn't have to, as soon Draco and Hermione parted and made their way back to the table, "Drink?" Draco asked her.

"Between the Sheets," Hermione answered.

Draco grinned at that but couldn't resist teasing, "Sure you don't want a Screaming Orgasm?"

Hermione pulled him close to her and whispered into his ear, "That's a shot and frankly, I'd rather it wasn't over in an instant."

His jaw clenched and he swallowed, gazing at her, "Keep it up and we won't make it to the flat, tease."

"Not a tease if you follow through," Hermione winked. Draco walked off to get her drink looking a bit stiff. Hermione looked at a bemused Ginny, "What?"

"I never thought I'd see Hermione Granger actually _flirt_!" Ginny declared. "It's a very odd experience."

"Well I've never been in a position to be able to flirt," Hermione smirked. "I don't know if you've noticed, but my best friends are two boys who would always cause trouble with any guy who showed even the smallest amount of interest in me." That was true; Ginny had to give Hermione that.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Two hours later all four were on the dance floor and Hermione and Draco were all but on top of each other and completely lost in their own world. Left to their own devices Ginny and Blaise had fun dancing and making fun of some of the more intoxicated muggles with their wild dance moves. "They've imbibed less than us but are acting more intoxicated," Ginny whined as Draco's hands pulled Hermione's hips against him. "That's not fair!"

"I can grope you if you want," Blaise offered.

Ginny giggled into his chest and looked up at him. He was so much fun. "I want to kiss you," Ginny said.

"I'm okay with that," he smiled. Ginny leaned up and Blaise leaned down and kissed her. She groaned into the kiss.

Hermione looked over at Blaise and Ginny snogging, "Well I didn't expect that to happen tonight."

Draco turned his head to see what she was looking at, "They have had more alcohol than us."

Hermione nodded. That was true. His hands moved down to her thighs and she leaned into him, "Draco…"

"I want all your attention on _me_ ," he whispered into her ear.

"Then maybe we should go somewhere with more privacy," she responded breathlessly before turning in his embrace to kiss him. Draco groaned his approval of her words and actions and when she pulled back for air he took her hand and they headed over to their friends.

"Hey you two, we're going to Hermione's flat," Draco informed them.

"Okay," Blaise said, not looking at them. "Have fun."

"Oh we intend to," Draco growled, his mouth moving to his new girlfriend's neck.

"Are you two going to be okay?" Hermione asked, looking at Ginny with concern.

"We'll be fine," Ginny assured her. "Go on Hermione. I can crash at Blaise and Draco's flat."

"Okay," Hermione yanked Draco toward the exit.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Back at her apartment Hermione fumbled with the lock as Draco's wandering hands distracted her. His mouth moved back to her neck and in truth Hermione was not sure how she managed to get the door open because it felt like her brain ceased functioning as her lust grew stronger. Once inside she locked the door and tossed her keys onto the table before she turned to face Draco, who lifted her up and kissed her. Hermione's legs wrapped around his waist and she felt her dress rise a few inches. Draco's subsequent groan told her he felt her dress rise up too. One hand dug into her soon-to-be lover's hair while the other gripped his shoulder.

Somehow, Draco was never sure how, he got them to the bedroom without stumbling even once. He pushed her up into her bedroom door to shut it and Hermione's hands moved to his shirt, unbuttoning it, "Bed," she said, her head falling back as Draco's mouth moved to her neck. "Draco, bed."

He walked backwards to the bed, collapsing on it on his back and leaving her straddling him, "I like that," he smirked.

"You would," she retorted before leaning down to leave openmouthed kisses on his chest as she unhooked his belt and undid his pants. "Off." He happily obeyed, tossing his shirt to the floor too while he was sitting up.

"Better?" He asked, very mindful of the predatory look in her eyes as she gazed at his nearly nude body.

"Almost," she answered. He pulled her into a kiss and let his hands explore her back to find the zipper of the dress. He wanted to see that body he'd felt through her clothes so many times before when he'd been lifting her up to repair the school. He found the zipper but the angle was wrong and he couldn't get it down.

Hermione got off the bed and turned around so he could release her from the dress. Draco quickly unzipped her and leaned back to watch her slide her sexy red dress down over some very nice hips. Hermione Granger had a surprising hourglass figure. Draco was in awe. "Wow," he breathed, gazing at the nearly nude witch's rather impressive breasts which were heaving as she tried to get her breath back from their kisses. "You're stunning," he told her.

She smiled and slipped her heels off before straddling him again, "You have the body of a god," she whispered to him, her fingers moving over his defined torso. Draco leaned in and kissed her, pulling her down onto the bed. Without a doubt, this was going to be the best night of his life.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The next morning Hermione woke to Draco's hand cupping her breast. Their clothes were strewn throughout her bedroom. She leaned into his embrace and smiled. This was nice. "You're so sexy," he mumbled, keeping his eyes closed.

Hermione smiled and turned her head to look at him behind her, "Do you need a hangover potion?"

"No," he answered. "You?"

"I'm fine," she kissed his shoulder, "last night was phenomenal."

Draco grinned and opened his eyes, "It really was. You're incredible."

Hermione turned to face him and kissed him on the lips, "Draco do you want breakfast?"

"I would rather have you," he said, making Hermione giggle as he rolled so that she was underneath him, "Shag, shower, shag, and then we eat."

"That sounds good to me," she smiled, her hands roaming his torso before their mouths met again.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Blaise woke on the living room sofa to someone knocking on the door to his flat. He got up, groaning at the nausea that came over him when he did. Rubbing his head he walked to the door and opened it, "Don't you have a key?" He asked a very chipper Draco Malfoy.

"Yes but Hermione and I weren't sure if you were awake yet," he said. "She's making breakfast right now and we figured you and Ginny were probably hungry."

"Sure," Blaise rubbed his eyes, "how long do we have?"

"We'll give you twenty minutes," Draco said. "Did you have fun?"

"We danced, we snogged, we talked. It was fun," Blaise nodded. "I'll take the hangover potion and shower. We'll see you downstairs."

"Great," Draco smiled. "My night was bloody brilliant, by the way," he winked before heading back toward Hermione's flat.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hermione leaned back into his embrace when he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, "Were they awake?"

"I woke Blaise up but didn't see Red. Seems like he slept on the couch and gave her his bed," Draco answered, leaning down to kiss the side of her neck, "Breakfast smells good."

"No one can resist the powers of French toast," Hermione grinned. "My dad swore my mum's French toast was the perfect hangover food."

"Do you need me to do anything?" While Draco wasn't about to be a chef, he had learned how to cook the muggle way and he could do things in the kitchen without magic. Despite how his parents had raised him, he'd become quite self-sufficient that summer.

Hermione smiled, "Get out the juice? And plates?" Draco released her and did as she asked.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Blaise and Ginny arrived just in time. Draco got out everything Hermione requested and helped her plate breakfast before they all sat down to eat, "So how was your night?" Ginny asked Hermione.

She smiled at Draco but didn't say a word. He swallowed his first bite of food, "Hermione this is delicious."

"Thank you Draco," she said before addressing the redhead, "I don't kiss and tell Ginny."

"Oh come on," Ginny pouted.

"Nope," Hermione shook her head. "I am very pleased with my choice of lover and have no regrets and that's all you'll get."

Ginny looked at Malfoy, "How about you?"

"Best night of my life," he answered. Hermione's smile grew at that and Draco knew he'd said the right thing.

Hermione looked at Ginny, "So how did you and Blaise get on without us?"

"Just fine," Ginny said, frowning at the lack of details. "Are you sure you don't want to gush?"

"Positive," Hermione said. "Draco's ego is big enough." Blaise laughed while Draco looked smug for the rest of breakfast.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Ginny returned to the Burrow after breakfast and Hermione banished Blaise from her apartment so that she could have some privacy with Draco. "So how _was_ your night?" Draco asked her, sitting down on the sofa.

"Pretty incredible," Hermione sat on his lap. "Although this morning was a little better. You're a fast learner."

"Six months ago I thought I'd die a virgin," Draco confessed. "Let's just say I'm highly appreciative of not being dead and getting a chance with such a beautiful woman."

Hermione smiled and offered her own confession, "I had the same thoughts when Bellatrix was torturing me. That was it. I'd die there, at her hands, a virgin and not having done so many things that I wanted to do."

"I will happily do loads of those things with you," Draco grinned.

Hermione laughed, "That doesn't surprise me at all."

"I can be a generous person," he smirked.

"I'm not stupid Draco," Hermione deadpanned. "I've come to know you quite well these past few weeks and generous is not the first descriptor to come to mind."

"I can be generous to the people that matter to me," Draco countered. "You'll see." Hermione kissed him. She was greatly looking forward to the rest of the summer and getting to know Draco even more.


	2. September 1st

**A/N- I got lots of positive feedback on the first chapter and I'm almost done with Chapter 6 so I decided to post Chapter 2 today. Like I said in the first chap, that was basically a prologue to set the stage for the fic. Chapter 2 begins at the start of the school year at King's Cross Station.**

 **The flashback in the chapter is pre-Draco and Hermione becoming a couple. Let's see beyond that...the eighth years start to bond, we learn a bit about Lucius Malfoy, and...yeah. That's it. After this I'll be back to posting every Friday. Happy reading!**

* * *

Four weeks before the start of the new school year the supply lists were sent out. Hermione learned she was Head Girl and that Draco was Head Boy. Not that she was surprised, of course. Draco was, after all, second in their year behind her. Two weeks before the start of Hogwarts the castle's restoration was complete. It was a relief to her. She wanted a normal year at school.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hermione arrived at King's Cross on September 1st to see Harry and Ron with Ginny and she narrowed her eyes. The last time she'd spoken to Ron she had suggested he come to Hogwarts for his seventh year. That he needed it for his auror tests. Ron had told her he would pass the auror tests with flying colors after a year fighting Voldemort. All O's, he said. Then he'd called her some rather unsavory names for not 'believing' in him. In her opinion, she was being pragmatic. Harry could get away with anything being the Boy-Who-Lived. Ron, though, was just his sidekick. Ron didn't understand that he was only getting this auror opportunity because of Harry. Ron was certain he was finally getting recognized for being himself and didn't have a clue that he was only popular because he was almost always with Harry.

Call it intuition or 7 years of friendship with Ron or whatever you like but Hermione knew that Ron wouldn't study for his auror tests and he was likely going to fail out. And then he'd be without NEWTS and without a job and he'd be back to square one.

Hermione watched as Harry kissed Ginny's cheek. Ginny didn't look happy about it. Quickly Hermione entered the train, heading down to the head students' car. She didn't feel like talking to Harry and Ron. She was far too angry at them both, still. Plus, she and Draco had agreed to keep their relationship secret until they were on the train to Hogwarts. Harry and Ron couldn't just 'pop up' to the school and frankly she needed the distance. If they compounded her anger with them by accusing Draco of horrible things to get her to date him she was certain any friendship would be damaged irreparably.

It was already a close call from earlier this summer long before Ginny had decided to help rebuild Hogwarts...

~Flashback~

Hermione was at the Burrow having dinner with the Weasleys and Harry. "So Hermione dear how is rebuilding Hogwarts going?" Molly Weasley asked.

"The castle is difficult to repair because of how innately magical it is. Professor McGonagall assigned us all groups and all of the work outside has to be done by hand. The inside work is partially by hand, partially magic."

"That sounds like it'll be slow progress," Bill said.

"She's splitting everyone up into groups of three. There were loads of volunteers but some of us can come during the week, others are only there on weekends," Hermione told him. "Most of us that are there during the week are hoping to be back there on September 1st, so I think we're highly motivated."

Ginny smiled at her, "Who's in your group?"

"Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini," Hermione answered. "I'm glad to have them. I did not want Ernie MacMillan or Cormac McLaggen in my group." She shuddered at the thought.

Harry and Ron exploded, "MALFOY?! You're in a group with MALFOY?!"

It took everything in her not to roll her eyes at their immaturity, "Yes he's in my group. Along with Blaise Zabini."

"Probably court ordered," Harry muttered.

"Actually he and Blaise both volunteered. They had to get approval from their parole officer to make the frequent trips to Scotland," Hermione informed him.

"They should have thrown the little fucker into Azkaban," Ron growled. "You have to demand a new group. You're not working with that bigoted prat."

Hermione glared at Ron, "Absolutely not! It's none of your business, Ronald, who I associate with."

Ron opened his mouth but whatever was coming next didn't come out. "No one wants McLaggen in a group," George said, placing his wand back in his sleeve. That solved the mystery of who shut Ron up. "At least Malfoy and Zabini are there for a good reason."

Harry raised his eyebrows in disbelief, "Are you saying you believe them?"  
"I sat in on the trials," George shrugged. "I think they're trying to atone for their past actions and people should let them."

~End Flashback~

Harry had stormed away from the table saying Malfoy was using her, Ron had called her a traitor, and Hermione wanted nothing to do with either of them so long as they tried to control her. Of course, it was easy to avoid them. They weren't going to Hogwarts and they never went to the muggle world. No one knew them there. Hermione felt bad for Ginny being unable to escape the two fame whores since they were staying at the Burrow, but the redhead was tough.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

She entered the heads' carriage and smiled. Draco was there already. "Hi," he smiled.

"Hi yourself," she said before shutting the door and kissing him. He groaned into her mouth and she pushed him onto a bench, straddling him as her tongue entered his mouth. When they parted for air Hermione breathed, "I missed you."

"We saw each other two hours ago over breakfast in bed," Draco reminded her.

"It's been a long two hours," she pouted, smiling when he kissed her again.

* * *

They made the most of their time alone in the head carriage, snogging for a bit before they snuggled on one of the benches. "I love this," Hermione said.

"Me too," Draco smiled. "I'm so glad that you're mine."

"That feeling is completely mutual," she promised. "I'm glad we're still heads despite being eighth years, technically."

"McGonagall could hardly refuse you your deserved status as Head Girl," Draco pointed out.

Hermione blushed at his praise and kissed him gently, "We need to work out the prefect schedules."

"Us two together obviously," Draco said.

"Obviously," Hermione smirked, nodding in agreement. She wasn't sure just how much patrolling would get done with them together but she wasn't letting anyone else patrol with her boyfriend. With their arrangement taken care of they got to work on the rest of the schedule, looking at names and houses and pairing people up.

* * *

The train ride to Hogwarts was uneventful and once they arrived Hermione and Draco hung back, making sure the train was empty and that everyone got into a carriage. Blaise and Theo saved them one and they got in with Draco's friends. "Hey guys," Draco said, settling into the carriage and wrapping his arm around Hermione, "how was your summer Theo?"

"Better once I was found not guilty," Theo answered. "I went to Monaco, had some fun."

"I rather enjoyed our summer," Blaise said. "Helping fix up Hogwarts and going to muggle clubs, watching Hermione and Draco snog and dry-hump each other on the dance floor…good times. Good times," he smiled, ignorant of the glares from the couple he'd just referenced.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

There weren't many eighth years. Theo, Blaise, and Draco were the only Slytherins; Ernie, Hannah, and Susan the only Hufflepuffs; Padma and Terry the only Ravenclaws; Hermione and Neville were the only Gryffindors. Once in the eighth year common room after the welcoming feast Hermione looked around the room. Tension was thick in the room and she didn't like it. She quickly worked out how to fix it. "My parents are in Australia, obliviated. They don't remember me at all. I sent them there to protect them during the war. Harry and Ron, my two best friends, are becoming people I can't respect and that I don't recognize. I haven't talked to them in over a month. Outside of my boyfriend, who they don't even know about, I feel incredibly alone." People stared at her, "Every single one of us in this room had to grow up before our time. So I think it's best we share something. How personal, how painful, is up to you but this began when we were 14 and we all know it. Whichever side we were brought up on, whatever our role, we all suffered at the hands of those who were supposed to protect us."

When it became clear no one else was going to speak Draco cleared his throat, "One morning the summer before sixth year I was late for breakfast. Voldemort cast the Cruciatus on me for my tardiness. My aunt laughed and joined in. When they finished and left me in a crumpled heap at the bottom of the stairs they reminded me that _when_ I failed in my mission to kill the headmaster my mother would be killed." Gasps were heard. Draco swallowed, "I hate my parents for putting me in that situation. I hate them for not protecting me or getting me away from the manor. But I remember my father teaching me to fly a broomstick. Planting flowers in the garden with my mother. And suddenly I feel bad for throwing out the good memories for the bad ones." Draco gazed at Hermione, "I hate that my girlfriend has nightmares so severe I have to hold her down to protect her from hurting herself and me as she fights dangers that are dead and buried. I hate that I wake her in the middle of the night with screams from my own nightmares. I hate that my aunt tortured her. I hate that it happened in my house. I hate that I was helpless to stop it. But I savor that she's by my side. And I know we help each other, though we still have the really bad nights every once in a while." Hermione and Draco had talked about everything in the weeks that followed them becoming a couple. Nothing from the war was secret. She'd held him through his nightmares, he'd held her down during her worst ones. It helped more than anything else they'd tried. She smiled at him after he shared. Draco returned it.

"You and Malfoy _are_ a couple then?" Neville asked.

"We are," Hermione nodded. "It happened this summer and I can honestly say he's the best thing to happen to me in a long time. I can sleep at night with him beside me. The nightmares aren't as difficult for either of us. Draco's can get far worse than mine."

"At least something works for you," Susan Bones said quietly. Then she cleared her throat, "I lost my whole family. And people just feed you polite bullshit 'oh you didn't deserve that' who the fuck actually deserves to lose their whole fucking family? What kind of sanctimonious arse actually thinks anyone does? I'm a fucking orphan and all people can say is how I don't deserve such a thing. They don't want to hear about my nightmares. How numb I feel sometimes. No, that doesn't matter. My pain just serves to make them feel better about themselves. _They_ didn't lose so much. Not as much as that poor Bones girl," the redhead fumed.

Neville spoke next, "I hate how people treat Zabini and Malfoy. These two were here from day one, fixing up and restoring the castle. And people treat them like they're running around casting Unforgivables. I hate that my very first friend is happy and in love and yet when her relationship gets out she'll be dragged through the mud despite the fact that she saved all our arses and especially Harry's over the years. I hate that we fought a war against bigotry and yet Hermione's still not given the credit she deserves while the 'winners' target those who were on the other side, by choice or by force, as scum." Draco thought it was telling that Neville was only talking about other people. Draco hadn't been at Hogwarts last year, so he wasn't sure what exactly Neville had experienced. Knowing the Carrows, though, Draco was certain it had to have been bad. They weren't as bad as Bellatrix, but Draco knew that his father hated them.

Padma spoke next, "My sister has been despondent since Lavender died. I'm not unaffected by the war but I can recognize I have it far, far better than most. Parvati and I were never close but now that the war is over we're even further apart. I feel bad, sometimes, letting it get this way. But at the same time, I know that Parvati and I just don't see the world in the same way. I see headlines about Draco and Blaise rebuilding Hogwarts with Hermione and I see hope for the future. My sister sees two people trying to get good press and one person who is a sucker for lost causes." She looked at Hermione and the two boys, "No offense."

"Parvati never liked me anyway," Hermione shrugged.

"Lavender was Weasel's ex right?" Draco asked. Hermione nodded. "I remember her. What happened to her?"

"Greyback," Neville answered. "Trelawney then killed him with a crystal ball."

"I hated that creep," Draco said. "He was right up there in the list of the worst right after Voldemort and Bellatrix."

Nods of agreement were seen around the room. Blaise cleared his throat and took a deep breath, "As a little boy I always fled to Malfoy Manor whenever my mother found a new husband. I always hated all of them but Lucius and Narcissa were always nice to me. Welcoming. Lucius always made sure none of them hurt me. He takes family really seriously for a scary Death Eater," no one laughed, but most people smiled (some more shakily than others). "I hate that the place I felt so safe in was tainted by that monster. I hate that Draco was tortured so often for the crime of being Lucius Malfoy's son. I hate that our kids will grow up being taunted that their fathers are Death Eaters. I'm grateful Granger was in our year to shatter all those lies about blood superiority we were told. But I especially hate that none of us had a choice in the matter, whether to be the hero or the villain."

There were plenty of nods at Blaise's last words. "I hate my family," Ernie spoke. "I hate how they hid from the war like cowards and now look down at anyone who was dark. I hate how they used their own Sacred 28 status to keep out of Voldemort's way but now complain about people like Lucius Malfoy turning over evidence to escape Azkaban. At least Malfoy is naming names. My family hid like cowards and now have their noses back up their own arses as they go down Diagon Alley looking down on muggleborns while not actually saying anything that could make them seem 'dark'."

Ernie took two steps toward Draco and offered his hand, "I don't have a problem with you. Personally I don't think I'd have been as brave as you, having Voldemort in my house."

"Thanks," Draco said, shaking the Hufflepuff's hand. "So long as you don't hit on Hermione, we're good." Ernie laughed at Hermione's subsequent eye roll.

Hannah bit her lip, "I fought in the war. I was in Dumbledore's Army in school. But I never really…I didn't lose anyone. My friends did, but I…I came through mostly unscathed. I feel guilty about it. Susan lost her family. Justin had to flee for his life. And I…I was safe. My parents hid like Ernie's did. My parents sneer at people associated with the dark and talk like they were the most loyal followers of the Order of the Phoenix, which they were never even in. I'm embarrassed by them. Ashamed even. And that just adds to my guilt. People in the Order put their lives on the line. Many lost them. My parents hid and now want to feel good about themselves."

Terry spoke, "All I used to care about was my grades. I'd get so mad that a Gryffindor and Slytherin were the top girl and boy of our year. That you two were so much better than _me_ , a _Ravenclaw_. But then the war happened and the trials and I realized you both _had_ to be the smartest and the best or you wouldn't have survived. I wanted to be the best to make my family proud. I've always been such a prat to you two because I saw you as my academic rivals and now…now I just feel like an idiot."

Theo scratched the back of his head, "I was raised to hate muggles and muggleborns. I was told they don't matter and they're not as good at magic. And our culture just reinforces that stereotype. Hogwarts doesn't have any muggleborn professors. They don't hire muggleborns. Neither does the Ministry of Magic. Try explaining to a seven year old that muggleborns are just as good as purebloods when our government and our educational system do everything in their power to marginalize muggleborns. It's not surprising that the bigotry has lingered since the first war. I hate that people are again targeting people who hate muggles and doing nothing to alter those beliefs or the way they're pushed by our society. We're supposed to learn from the mistakes of the past, not repeat them."

Hermione smiled as people nodded with Theo's words. "We should figure out what classes everyone's taking. I'm taking Transfiguration, Potions, Herbology, Charms, DADA, Astronomy, Ancient Runes, and Arithmancy."

"I'm taking the same," Draco said.

"I'm taking all those too," Terry nodded.

"I'm in all those classes as well," Padma smiled.

"I'm taking the six core and Runes but replace Arithmancy with Care of Magical Creatures," Theo said.

"I'm in the same boat as Theo," Blaise said.

"Me too," Ernie nodded.

"I'm not in Potions, Runes, or Arithmancy. But I am taking Care of Magical Creatures and History of Magic," Neville said.

"My schedule is the same as Neville's," Hannah said.

"I'm not in Runes and I take History of Magic," Susan said. "Otherwise I'm the same as Hermione, Draco, Terry, and Padma."

"So we'll all be in mostly the same classes," Draco said. "That will make things easier."

* * *

"We should find our bedrooms," Hermione said, glancing at the time.

There were five beds in one large room and three in another, slightly smaller, room off their common room. Draco and Hermione said good night to everyone before they opened the other door in the common room which led to a smaller common room that had two bedrooms off of it for the head students as well as a small kitchen area and a particularly lovely bathroom. There was another door in their common room that led out into the hall giving them a second point of entry. "We're sleeping together," Draco told her, kissing her neck as his arms wrapped around her waist from behind.

"Well of course we are," she turned her head to smile at him. "Sleeping next to you has worked so far."

"Definitely," he tightened his embrace, "Your room or mine?"

She tilted her mouth toward his ear and whispered, "Yours has the green sheets?"

"They're silk," Draco responded just as quietly.

"Yours," she smiled. Draco grinned like the cat who got the canary. He loved seeing Gryffindor's queen draped in green.


	3. Ron Returns

**A/N- Happy Friday! This chapter has quite a bit packed into it; drinking games, Ron's return to Hogwarts two months into classes, and the first quidditch game of the year. In this chapter the ten eighth years' personalities begin to be fleshed out and we also have a time jump as Ron enters the story.**

 **So enjoy reading!**

* * *

The first week of classes flew by and when the weekend arrived they were all seen lying around their dorm, all feeling mixed emotions about returning to school. Theo gathered everybody around and went to the boys' room, returning with a big bottle of Firewhiskey, "How about some bonding?"

Hannah raised an eyebrow, "With alcohol?"

"We can play drinking games," Blaise suggested from his spot on the couch with Ginny. He'd always thought that Hermione was the most straight-laced girl in Hogwarts. Meeting Hannah changed his mind. Hermione could let loose with the best of them. Hannah was almost _too_ good in Blaise's opinion. Then again, Ginny _was_ his girlfriend.

"I'm in for that," Susan said.

With no one refusing to play Hermione and Terry spelled the furniture back against the walls, lowered the table in the middle of the room, and Padma and Draco soon had summoned loads of pillows and cushions on the floor in a circle for everyone to be comfortable. Hermione sat down next to Draco, "Nothing about the war."

"Let's go with 'I Never' to make sure," Susan said.

"And what is said in this room, stays in this room," Padma added.

"Agreed," Ernie nodded, passing out cups as Theo filled them with the Firewhiskey.

"So how do you play this game?" Neville asked.

Ginny explained the rules, thrilled she could be here with the eighth years rather than in the Gryffindor dorm, while Draco talked to a house elf. Soon there was butterbeer and loads of finger foods on the table, "Nice call," Susan nodded approvingly.

"I'm just making sure we all drink responsibly like a good head boy," Draco said. There was laughter all around at that remark. If McGonagall knew what they were up to she'd be furious. But they were all adults, had fought in war and seen death; some had even killed. Drinking in the dorms paled in comparison to that.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Once everyone was settled with their snacks and drinks Theo raised his glass, "I'll go first. Never have I ever had sex with a man."

"That's cheating," Hermione glared at the Slytherin as she took the shot.

"That's a Slytherin, love," Draco told her, nuzzling her neck. Susan, Ginny, and Padma took the shot as well. They also threw dirty looks at Theo, who merely smirked.

Susan, sitting next to Theo, went next, "Never have I ever had sex with a woman." Hermione nodded in approval at Susan as Theo, Blaise, Draco, Ernie, and Terry all drank. Neville blushed as he realized he was the only bloke who hadn't.

Terry went next, "Never have I ever snogged in the library."

"Damn you Boot," Hermione glared at the Ravenclaw who had caught her and Draco in the library earlier in the week. He stuck his tongue out at her and laughed as she and Draco both drank. No one was surprised Hermione drank. There was surprise that Hannah drank. "Justin sixth year," Hannah blushed.

"Huh. I always figured Finch-Fletchley was bent," Draco said. Hermione smacked his arm, "What? I didn't say there was anything wrong with that. I just don't understand the appeal. I mean, who would want Blaise when they could have you?"

She rolled her eyes. "By that logic all women should be lesbians," she pointed out.

"I think you'd miss a certain part of my anatomy," he pulled her into his lap. Hermione just nodded. She would.

* * *

Next up was Ginny, "Never have I ever read 'Hogwarts: A History'." Ginny was very smug as Hermione drank. But she was surprised to see Draco, Blaise, Theo, Susan, Hannah, Ernie, Padma, and Terry all drink as well. "You've all read it?"

"It's a good book," Theo answered. "Don't know why so many Gryffindors dismiss it."

Blaise was next, "Never have I ever snogged in a broomcloset." Ginny, Terry, Susan, Hannah, Neville, and Ernie all drank.

"You've really never snogged in a broomcloset?" Terry asked after finishing his shot.

"In Slytherin we use the common room or abandoned classrooms in the dungeons. Never needed to use a broomcloset," Blaise shrugged.

Draco gazed around the room before grinning evilly, "Never have I ever snogged a quidditch player."

"I hate you," Hermione told him.

"You love me and you know it," he responded.

"If _you_ love _me_ then you'll take my shot for me," she countered. Draco took the shot Theo had poured Hermione and she kissed him, "Thank you love."

Ginny, Blaise, Terry, Neville, and Hannah all drank. Hermione went next, "Never have I ever received a T in any class."

Neville, Theo, Blaise, Ginny, Susan, Ernie, and Hannah all drank. Draco laughed, "I like that one."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The game continued on for a fair bit before it was declared several people were too intoxicated to continue. Blaise walked Ginny halfway to Gryffindor tower while everyone else made their way to bed. Draco shut the door to his and Hermione's common room and she pulled him to her, kissing him. "Tonight was fun," she breathed when they parted for air.

"I liked the part where you sat in my lap for most of the game," Draco smiled.

"And I liked how you so gallantly took my shot for me so I wouldn't get drunk from so much alcohol so fast," she kissed him again.

Draco pulled her into his bedroom and then walked her back to the bed, removing her tie and unzipping her skirt as they moved. "In a hurry Draco?" She asked as she stepped out of her skirt and felt her legs hit the back of the bed.

"Yes," he lifted her up and placed her on the bed, "I love that we can be together openly now. Everyone gets to know that you're mine and I'm yours finally."

"I do enjoy getting to tell girls to quit flirting with you as you're taken," she conceded, slowly unbuttoning her shirt and smirking at Draco's heated stare. It was nice, having such power over him. When she finished she kept the shirt on and let him gaze at her, "Draco, you do understand that you're fully clothed right?"

"I can fix that," he said, his hands moving to his belt buckle while Hermione stood and loosened his tie before tossing it to the side and making quick work of his shirt's buttons. Draco pressed her down onto the bed once he was in just his underwear and Hermione reached for him. Sliding onto the bed with her Draco kissed her, "You're the one who's overdressed now."

"Surely you can help with that," she gave him a coy smile, "Unless of course you're not up to the task…maybe you drank too much?"

"I'll show you up to the task," he growled, and the pair wrestled around before he pinned her underneath him and began to tickle her.

"Draco!" Hermione's laughter filled their room and Draco couldn't hide the joy he felt being with her, no matter what they were doing.

* * *

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

 **~Two Months Later~**

Ron Weasley rubbed his head in his hands. He had his life all planned out. Date and marry Hermione, become an auror with Harry, and have kids. But in early November he was instead sitting in his room in the Burrow, no girlfriend and no career prospects. Hermione had been right. He'd failed his auror training tests and now he was faced with a chilling option. Return for his final year at Hogwarts or else never become an auror.

To add insult to injury, Harry had barely passed each test yet was being touted as the best thing to happen to the aurors since Mad-Eye Moody. Hermione had _really_ been right. He only got into the department because of Harry; hell, Ron's instructor couldn't even remember his name and kept calling him Reginald. Hermione had been right about that too. Ron wasn't being recognized for his fame or his accomplishments. He was just Harry Potter's sidekick.

Ron tried to look on the positive side. Hermione was at Hogwarts. She had to be bored out of her mind up there with Ginny pining after Harry. She'd be so happy to see him that she'd forget that Ron had been a git. He might not have his dream job but he still could have his dream girl. With those thoughts and a smile Ron began to pack up his school trunk.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hermione Granger stretched as she woke up, smiling when arms tightened around her and pulled her flush against a hard body. "Good morning," she said cheerily.

"Morning," Draco's voice was rough from sleep and quite sexy to her ears. "I love you," he said, kissing her bare shoulder.

She turned in his embrace to face him, "I love you too."

"It's my first quidditch game as captain today," he told Hermione.

"I know," she ran a hand through his messy hair. Draco was always so put together, it never ceased to amuse her to see him in the morning with his hair all messed up. It was also probably the reason her hands were often in it when they snogged or made love. Mussing up Draco in some way just seemed to soften his features. Make him seem more human and less godlike. "Do you need me to give you some motivation to do well?"

"Yes," he breathed before their lips met.

"I'd hate to tire you out," she said when they parted, "you need to have energy to play quidditch." Draco pouted and she shifted so that she was on top of him. "If you win today I think we'll need our own private celebration. But right now I can give you something for good luck."

He watched her move down his body and groaned when her hand encircled his erection. "Hermione…"

"I know what you like," she whispered. "Later, after you win, you'll be the one on your knees. I'll put that lovely tongue of yours to good use."

Draco hardened at the thought. Hermione smirked at him and then her mouth replaced her hand and he threw his head back into the pillow, moaning. He tossed the blanket and sheet back to watch his lover's movements. Her head bobbed up and down but her eyes were locked with his and he found himself in awe of how sexy she looked, sucking him off.

Several minutes ticked by and Draco thought he was actually doing quite well at controlling himself but then her tongue did something he would never be able to quite put into words and he felt his orgasm rapidly approaching. "Hermione," he moaned again, louder than before.

She pulled her mouth off of him and stroked him with her hand, "You're going to win today Draco." Her tongue moved over the tip of his cock and Draco's head dropped back to the pillow as he gave up the fight and let his orgasm overwhelm him. Hermione stroked him as he ejaculated, a satisfied smirk on her face as she did. She took pride in the way she could get him to showcase his emotions.

"I love you," he breathed, tugging her up toward his chest. Once he was finished she cast a wandless cleaning charm and snuggled into his embrace, "That was absolutely fantastic."

"I could tell you liked it," she teased. He kissed her and she let his hands wander before she pulled back, "We should take a shower. Together if you can behave yourself."

"I can behave myself," he assured her. "I know I usually don't," he added at her dubious look, "but this morning I can. I have a team talk to deliver and I'm a bit nervous."

"You'll be wonderful," she kissed him, "let's go get clean."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Ron was rather excited when he flooed into the Headmistress' office of Hogwarts. Hermione, quidditch, and lots of attention for being a war hero awaited him and he couldn't wait to see her and become a quidditch hero in his own right, free of Harry's influence. "Mr. Weasley, it's good to have you back at Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall said.

"Hi Professor," he gazed around the office. Aside from Dumbledore and Snape's portraits not much had changed.

"I suppose we should get you settled in," she glanced at his trunk, "Your trunk will be delivered to your dorm. I'll show you to your quarters."

"I'm not staying in Gryffindor tower?" He asked, confused.

"The eighth years are living in a dorm together. With only ten students returning, and all of them adults, it seemed best to house them together away from the children," she said, walking to the door of her office.

"I have to share a dorm with Slytherins?" Ron's nose wrinkled. That sounded horrible.

"I've found that all ten students get along very well," Minerva said. "The war is over, Mr. Weasley. You would do well to remember that." Ron scowled as they walked through the castle to the eighth year dorm. "The first quidditch game of the year starts in half an hour," she informed him. "Once you've seen the dorm I suggest heading to the stands unless you want to miss the game. It's Gryffindor vs Slytherin."

"The first game is this weekend?" Ron deflated. Once the teams were chosen, that was it. You couldn't get on the team anymore.

"You should be pleased to know your sister is captain of Gryffindor." Ron frowned as he walked. So much for his chance to take Gryffindor to glory. That wasn't going to happen with his sister in charge of the team. Still, Ron wanted to see Gryffindor flatten Slytherin. He made note of where the dorm was, and the password, and without a glimpse inside he hurried out to the quidditch pitch.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Draco kissed his girlfriend, "I like this good luck thing," he mumbled.

"I'm sure you do," she smiled before growing serious, "Be safe Draco. I want you in our bed in one piece."

"I promise I'll be safe," he assured her. Nights in the hospital wing were nights away from Hermione and he didn't want that. Aside from the obvious lack of sex there was the concern about nightmares. He and Hermione had both had far fewer nightmares since they began sleeping together. Since returning to school, Hermione had only had three. Draco had had two. It was a substantial improvement from before they began sleeping together and they had them every night.

"Good luck Draco," she kissed him one last time, "I love you."

"I love you too," he said, hugging her before heading into the Slytherin locker room.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hermione walked to the entrance to the stands where Theo was waiting for her, "So you were appointed my 'protector'?"

"I believe the accurate term is threatened," Theo smirked. "Draco can be scary when he wants to be."

"I'll choose to feel honored he cares so much," Hermione said, walking up the steps with Theo. "Rather than it's some sexist garbage he's had drilled into his head since he was little."

"He did pick girls for the team," Theo pointed out, "that's never happened in Slytherin."

"Which girls?" Hermione asked him, surprised that Draco bucked such a large tradition in Slytherin house. As she didn't want to lie to Ginny when the fiery redhead tried to pump her for information, Hermione had asked Draco not to tell her anything about his quidditch team until they'd played Gryffindor.

"Astoria Greengrass and the Carrow twins," he answered.

"They're related to Alecto and Amycus?"

"Cousins," Theo answered. "And they hated Alecto and Amycus. Though to be fair, I don't think anyone ever liked Alecto and Amycus. Maybe Bellatrix but really, who wants Bellatrix to like them?"

Hermione smirked at that, "I wondered about her. I've met Andromeda who is very nice and warm; while I don't really know Narcissa I still think that Bellatrix was in a league all her own between the three Black sisters."

"Narcissa Malfoy is strong in her own right but she's never made Draco fear her. She was always really warm to him; she was like a mum to me after my own died and both she and Lucius were basically parents to Blaise. Narcissa just doesn't opt to showcase her emotions to the public. Pureblood society rules," Theo rolled his eyes.

"Draco refused to visit them this summer," she frowned. "He was still too angry at them."

"You want him to see his parents?" Theo's face radiated his surprise. He'd never expected Hermione to want Draco to spend time with his parents. Narcissa might have saved Potter's life but Lucius had wanted to hand them over to Voldemort.

"I don't have mine anymore," Hermione answered. "And some days I would give anything to have just one more day with them. When I learned I was head girl, my first instinct was to tell them. Then I remembered I couldn't." Hermione frowned, "Whatever bad decisions and mistakes they've made before, Lucius and Narcissa are still his parents and I know he still loves them. I'm hoping around Christmas Draco feels more forgiving."

"You, dear Hermione, are an optimist. But as she's been a mum to me, you have my support and help if you need it," Theo led her along the rows of the Slytherin section to Blaise who had saved them seats. Susan, Padma, and Terry greeted them as they sat down together.

"Everyone else is in the Gryffindor stand," Susan said.

"Well Neville has always been proud to be a Gryffindor," Hermione pointed out.

"Yeah, I don't get it," Terry said. "You're not like that, obviously, but it seems like most Gryffindors are that way. Gryffindor or die mentality, they have."

Hermione had to concede that they were right. "I do remember Ron gushing about how all the Weasleys were in Gryffindor so that was of course where he had to be. Yet when Draco said all Malfoys were in Slytherin and he was looking forward to being in Slytherin Ron reacted like Draco had announced he was going to drown kittens in a tub of water." She tilted her head, "The Weasleys are a very insular family, though. I don't know why they've had such hostility with the Malfoys but Ron seems heavily invested in the family feud. Draco had no issues with Ginny or George."

"Some pureblood families have bad blood going back for generations," Theo offered. "I don't right know about the Malfoy-Weasley feud but Draco might. Lucius was very invested in learning everything he could about the Malfoy family and making sure Draco did the same. The manor used to be a museum of Malfoy history before Voldemort moved in and decided to make Draco's life a living hell."

"Ron always was incredibly judgmental," Susan pointed out. "He decides he doesn't like someone just because of their face or their name and that's it; he hates them."

"He was gushing about Krum at the Yule Ball until he saw you with him," Padma told Hermione. "Then suddenly Krum was vile scum who had evil intentions and was 'as bad as Malfoy' whatever that meant to him. Parvati ended up buying me several rare books I'd been wanting in order to get me to forgive her for sticking me with Ron."

"Very Slytherin of you Padma," Blaise said approvingly.

"There's some overlap between Ravenclaw and Slytherin, I think," Padma winked in response. Hermione laughed.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Ron entered the Gryffindor stand and immediately looked for Hermione. But he couldn't find her. He did find Neville, and walked over to him, "Hey Neville!"

"Ron!" Neville's head snapped toward him in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"Hogwarts has more to offer than the Burrow and the Ministry." He'd decided on the way down not to tell people that he'd failed the tests and _had_ to attend Hogwarts to be an auror. Ron looked around, "Where's Hermione? Is she not coming to the match? I've missed her so much."

Ernie and Hannah shared a confused look. During one of their ritual Friday night drinking games Hermione had confessed more about her estranged relationships with Harry and Ron since the war had ended and Ron was here acting like nothing had happened between them. Like he hadn't called her any number of names for telling him he'd be better off returning to Hogwarts rather than going into the auror training program. Neville gazed at Ron, so shocked by his presence he almost didn't register what he said. Then he blinked as Ron's words processed, "Hermione's sitting with the Slytherins."

Ron's ears turned red, "Why would she do a stupid thing like that?"

Ernie and Hannah both were of the opinion that Draco and Hermione were quite correct in hiding their relationship from her friends before they'd come to Hogwarts. If this was Ron's reaction to Hermione _sitting_ with Slytherins imagine his reaction to her _shagging_ one. "It might shock you, Weasley, but we have all actually been getting along this year. That tends to happen when there's just ten of us and we've all matured and stopped holding stupid grudges," Ernie said.

Ron scowled, "Go sit with the Hufflepuffs MacMillan. This is the Gryffindor stand."

"Ernie is sitting with me," Neville said. "I won't let you be a git to my friends, Ron. Either behave yourself or go sit somewhere else."

Ron stared at Neville and was reminded of the man who had killed Nagini. Ron looked around, unsure where to sit. He only knew Neville. He'd never paid attention to any of the younger years. "I can behave," Ron said.

"Five galleons says Hermione hexes him when he blows up upon learning who she's dating," Ernie whispered to Hannah.

"I say Draco puts him in his place," Hannah whispered back.

"My money's on Ginny," Neville muttered to Hannah. Neville was well aware Ron had always dismissed him. As far as Neville was concerned, of the 'golden trio' the only person who'd truly been his friend was Hermione. She'd always encouraged him and supported him even when Ron and Harry barely said two words for him. The two boys were very isolated from the rest of their year group. Neville didn't think Harry'd ever said two words to Parvati before asking her to the Yule Ball. And Ron barely talked to anyone unless he wasn't speaking to Harry because of something stupid. Of course, now that Ron didn't know anyone in the Gryffindor stand beyond Neville, Neville knew he was stuck with Ron. Maybe next time he'd sit with the Slytherins. He'd seriously considered it that morning but he wanted to support Ginny in her first game as captain.

* * *

Ron was oblivious to Ernie, Hannah, and Neville's betting. "Who else came back?" He asked.

"Terry and Padma for Ravenclaw, Susan is the third Hufflepuff, and Theo, Blaise, and Draco are the three Slytherins," Neville answered.

"Malfoy is here?" Ron wrinkled his nose in disgust. "I'm going to have to share a room with him?!"

"Draco is head boy," Hannah said. "He shares rooms with Hermione."

"WHAT?!"

"I told you you'd have to behave, Ron," Neville frowned. "Try to act like you're no longer eleven or people will start to mistake you for a freakishly tall first year. Either act your age or go somewhere else." Ernie snickered at that. Neville with a backbone was fun to see face off with Weasley. Ron blushed and sat quietly, his shoulders hunched as he glowered at the pitch.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

When the teams exited Hermione's eyes went straight to her boyfriend, "He should wear those back to the rooms more often," she mumbled under her breath. Theo heard her and laughed. "Oh shut up Theo," Hermione waved her hand dismissively.

He managed to regain his composure, though it was difficult the way Hermione was eying Draco. "For someone who hates quidditch you sure like quidditch players," Terry teased.

"I don't hate the sport itself; I hated watching Harry play. Everything was trying to kill him yet he insisted on playing in the most dangerous position. If he'd been a keeper I would have been fine," Hermione said. "Quidditch does great things to Draco's body and I quite approve of that. Plus he's not as reckless as Harry is on a broom."

Theo shook his head, "Anyone who writes you off as just a bookworm does not know the real Hermione Granger."

"Well, she did run around saving Weaselbee & Scarhead's hides for seven years," Blaise said, his eyes on Ginny as she shook Draco's hand with a smile. "Keeping those idiots safe was a full-time job."

"That's true," Theo mused. Madame Hooch's whistle blew and they watched as the teams took off into the air and the game began.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Ron frowned when Ginny shook Malfoy's hand and smiled at him. He was about to ask Neville about that when the commentator spoke, "The captains shake hands and line up their teams. Draco Malfoy made the decision to buck centuries of tradition and add three girls to the Slytherin team. I'm happy for Astoria, Hestia, and Flora. They'll be great. I wonder if his girlfriend was a motivating factor in his team selection," Ron's eyes widened. He recognized that voice.

"Luna is the commentator?"

"She does a good job," Neville said. "Much better than Lee obsessing about the girls' figures and trying to get a date."

Ron wanted to know who would be stupid enough to date Malfoy but he quickly worked out it had to be one of the girls on the team. That would explain them being on the team. It was probably Greengrass. She had to be horrid. He watched his sister take off into the sky. Gryffindor had to win. They couldn't possibly lose with those three girls on Slytherin's team.

"Hestia Carrow and Astoria Greengrass join Captain Draco Malfoy as chasers; Graham Pritchard and Malcolm Baddock are beaters with Flora Carrow as seeker and Garrick Newbourne is keeper this year. It's a much more tactical side than we've previously seen from Slytherin house. For Gryffindor we have Captain Ginny Weasley, Demelza Robins, and Nigel Wolpert as chasers. Ritchie Coote and Jimmy Peakes resume their roles as beaters, Andrew Cleveley is keeper and Ryan Henry is the new seeker."

"Malfoy's not seeker anymore?" Ron asked.

"He doesn't have the build for it anymore," Neville pointed out. "He's tall and broad shouldered."

"It makes tactical sense to be a chaser with the two girls who are more petite," Hannah smiled as the whistle blew and Malfoy proved his choice right, tackling Robins to get the quaffle which he tossed to Astoria who streaked up the pitch.

"Greengrass has the quaffle but is being closed in on by Weasley and Wolpert. An impressive sloth roll sees her dodge a bludger and she passes to Carrow who loops it to Malfoy…SCORES! Ten-nil to Slytherin! Celevely made the dive prematurely, expecting Carrow to shoot and she wisely instead tossed it to Malfoy for an easy goal for Slytherin."

Ron groaned when Slytherin scored. Not the start to an impressive Gryffindor victory he'd have wanted.

* * *

As the game went on, Ron had to concede that he was wrong about his initial impressions of the Slytherin team. Greengrass and Hestia Carrow were actually really good. Malfoy wasn't stooping to cheap tricks or bad fouls to win. The Slytherins were winning on sheer talent and tactics. Gryffindor were giving a good showing though; they were only 60 points behind. Suddenly the other Carrow sister was streaking toward the ground and Gryffindor's seeker was soon doing the same. Ron leaned forward and then groaned. Carrow had the snitch in her hand and Hooch blew the whistle to end the game as the Slytherin stand roared. "Flora has the snitch! Slytherin win!" Luna yelled.

Ron glared at Malfoy when he landed and walked over to Ginny. His scowl darkened when Malfoy shook Ginny's hand and said something to her that made her smile. "Stupid Malfoy," Ron muttered.

Neville, Ernie, and Hannah stood up, "We should go back up to the dorm. Draco will be in there soon enough and we can congratulate him then. And Ginny will no doubt come by too."

Eager to see Hermione and reasoning that she'd be in the dorm soon, Ron followed them out.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Down on the pitch Hermione jumped into Draco's arms, "You were spectacular," she breathed before kissing him. He held her, handing his broom to Theo temporarily to make sure he didn't drop his girlfriend, and returned the kiss. When they parted he grinned, "I think you look even sexier in my scarf," he told her.

"Of course you do," she rolled her eyes, "Back to our dorm before we go to the party?"

"You can help me change out of my uniform," he all but growled out to her. They'd been together long enough he could tell when she wanted him and she wanted him. Draco fully intended to savor that. "And scrub those hard to reach places."

She laughed and nodded, "I can manage that."

Draco looked to see who was nearest to him and called out, "Astoria! We'll be at the party later if anyone asks."

"Okay Draco," the blonde nodded. "Hi Hermione," she said to the head girl.

"Good game. You were great," Hermione told her. The normally emotionless girl blushed with the praise and headed to the locker rooms while Draco wrapped his arm around Hermione and walked back up to the school, a massive grin on his face. Beating Gryffindor in his first game as captain and then shower sex with his hot girlfriend. This might be the best day of his life.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

They used the outside hall entrance to enter the head rooms, ensuring they weren't interrupted. Hermione cast a few spells to make sure they weren't intruded on or overheard while Draco put away his broom before she yanked him to her, "Why do you have to look so good in that uniform?"

"Good genes," he smirked, "I could ask you why you have to look so bloody delectable in your school uniform, you know."

"Or you could see what I'm wearing under these clothes," she suggested. Draco growled and captured her lips in a bruising kiss, pressing her into the wall as he lifted her up. She locked her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, "Bathroom Draco. We don't want to miss the party."

He almost suggested skipping the party before changing his mind. He did want to attend the party. He wanted to savor his first victory as captain. He wanted to celebrate with his team for their fantastic performances. He wanted to wrap his arm around his girlfriend as he enjoyed the party and he wanted to snog her on the Slytherin common room couches. "Do we have to hurry?" He asked as he carried her into their bathroom.

"I think the party will go all night so why should we rush through a shower?" She asked, tilting her head, "Are you suddenly in a hurry to go to Slytherin?"

"I'm in a hurry to get into _you_ ," he answered, making her grin. "I don't know why but I love you in my house colors," he removed his scarf from around her neck and tossed it aside before opening the bathroom door.

"It's a possession thing; evolutionary leftovers," she answered before pulling him into a deep kiss. Draco groaned as she rolled her hips into him, adjusting his grip so he didn't drop her.

He put her on the vanity and she unhooked her legs from his waist and kissed him again. Draco opened his mouth to her as his hands quickly removed her cloak and tossed it aside. One night, right around the time the pair had confessed their love to each other, Draco had confessed that he didn't deserve her or her love. Hermione had informed him that love wasn't about worthiness but, no matter what he thought, she thought he was very worthy. He had marveled at how she forgave him so easily.

Rather than sulk with guilt Draco let himself get caught up in his emotions; he didn't want a relationship like his parents. He wanted a relationship that was physical not just in the bedroom. He wanted to hold hands and kiss Hermione in public as well as private. She obviously enjoyed the attention and Draco savored that they wanted the same thing.

* * *

He had her shirt off quickly and Hermione put her hands on the vanity and lifted her hips off of it to help him remove her jeans. Once her outer clothing was removed Draco stepped back and stared. His Gryffindor goddess was wearing Slytherin green panties with black trim and a matching bra. "Wow," he breathed.

She smiled and pulled him to her, "I knew you'd approve."

"I really, really do," he tilted his head and she leaned up to kiss him. "I love you."

"I love you too," she cupped his cheeks, "While I love the view I want you out of that uniform."

"Let me start the shower and I'll strip," one lingering kiss followed before they parted and he turned their shower on. When he turned back to face her she was standing behind him and her hands moved to his uniform, undoing clasps and smiling with satisfaction when he was in only his pants in front of her.

His hands moved to her breasts and made quick work of her bra. The first time he'd seen her breasts he'd been in awe. Hermione hadn't been a frumpy dresser, but she'd never exactly dressed to show off her figure before he'd seen her that summer in her dress for the nightclub. If he hadn't already been attracted to her, he would have been then. Hermione's hands easily pulled his zipper down and unfastened his pants before they buried in his hair to hold him to her and kiss him, "Off," she commanded when they parted, hopping back up on the vanity to watch him.

"I love it when you're bossy," he smiled, kicking off his pants and then his boxers. Hermione looked him over. Quidditch really did do wonders for his body. He stepped between her thighs and slid his hands slowly up them, "Did I mention you're incredibly hot?"

"Not since my clothes came off," she smirked.

Draco's thumbs hooked either side of her underwear and he tugged gently, "Off or I rip them," he told her. Hermione nudged him back and he obeyed, stepping back and smiling when she hopped off the vanity and shimmied out of them. He pulled her to him, "Now let's get to that shower shall we? I'll need to be thorough to make sure you're clean."

She laughed and entered the shower, "I do admire a man who's a stickler for detail." Draco grinned as he followed her. Best victory prize ever.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Ron entered the eighth years' dorms and looked around while the others entered behind him, "Still no Hermione?"

Theo looked up from his seat next to Padma at Ron's voice, "What are you doing here Weasley?"

Ron glared at Theo, "You shouldn't even be allowed back, Nott! You're a Death Eater!"

Padma squeezed Theo's hand, "Ignore him Theo."

Theo returned Padma's squeeze, "We should get ready for the party anyway. So long as you don't mind going into the snake pit."

"I'm rather partial to snakes," she winked.

"I'm very glad to hear that," he said, standing and helping her up, kissing her on the cheek, "see you in twenty minutes?"

"Deal," Padma smiled and walked toward the girls' dorm, Theo watching her leave with a smile on his face.

* * *

Once Padma was gone Neville spoke, "When did that happen?"

"Two nights ago when we were working on our Potions essay together in the library," Theo answered. "I need to go shower. Want to look good for our date."

"A victory party counts as a date?" Ernie asked.

"Hermione says it does," Theo shrugged. "She did give me a list of conditions that needed to be met for it to be considered a date though," he admitted at Ernie's look of surprise.

Ernie laughed, "That sounds more like the Hermione we know."

"You guys can come if you want. Draco will be over the moon and I reckon Hermione will need help keeping his ego in check," Theo winked, exiting to the boys' dorm.

* * *

Ron was confused by the whole encounter with Theo Nott. "Why are you nice to him? His side lost the war!"

"There weren't winners in the war, Ron," Neville said. "Not when you go around espousing your own prejudice and enforcing it as though it was law. Theo's crime was having a father who was a Death Eater. Same as Draco. They had as much choice in their roles in the war as Harry had." He looked at Ernie, "I want to go to the Slytherin party. I'd like to see that window into the lake Draco was talking about."

"Yeah plus it'll be dead here tonight with everyone else going," Ernie nodded. "Let's get ready. Maybe we can leave with Theo or Blaise."

"Or Draco if they can pry themselves off one another," Hannah smirked.

Ron made a face, "You couldn't drag me to Slytherin."

" _You_ weren't invited," Ernie pointed out before walking into the boys' dorm. Ron scowled at MacMillan's back. He'd never liked that Hufflepuff.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Draco stood up, "I think you're clean now," he said, wiping her juices from his mouth with the back of his hand.

"You're very thorough love," she said, leaning into him for support as she slowly came back down to Earth from the screaming orgasm he'd just given her. He took her shampoo and worked it into her hair, "I can wash my own hair."

"I know. I like doing it," he kissed her gently, "and this way while you regain your balance and strength we're still taking a shower. I want to savor this victory party." Hermione smiled and closed her eyes as he worked his hands through her hair. She enjoyed it when he pampered her. Having been the one always looking after others, it was nice for a change to be the one looked after.

* * *

After their shower they got dressed, Hermione slipping on a low-cut green jumper and tight black jeans. "I like that," he grinned.

"You like me in any color," she responded, looking him over. Draco had opted for a black jumper and she smiled. That was one of his softest ones and she liked touching it. "Now shall we go get Theo?"

"Yeah. Did you know he and Padma have been getting close?"

Hermione smiled. She had; it'd been her that had given Theo a list of dating rules when he'd said he was asking her to go to the Slytherin party if the team won. "I think she'd be good for him."

"Yeah he needs someone to keep him focused. Theo gets off-task easily," Draco agreed. "Unlike me, obviously. You know I have outstanding focus."

Having just witnessed that focus, she squeezed her thighs together. Damn him. "I'll get revenge for that," she gave him a warning look.

Draco grinned and moved to the doorway to the eighth year common room, "I look forward to it."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Ron was sitting on the couch when he heard a door open. He looked up, hoping to see Hermione, and smiled when he saw her. She looked really beautiful. Then Malfoy entered behind her and he scowled. Hermione saw him and her eyes widened in surprise, "Ron? What are you doing here?"

Ron tried to come up with some lie to tell her. He settled for a half-truth, "I missed you Hermione."

"We haven't spoken since July," Hermione responded. "It's November. Why suddenly 'miss me' now? I still want nothing to do with you."

The redhead frowned and was about to respond when Theo entered the room, "Hey guys. Ready to go?"

"Yes," Draco said, wrapping his arms around Hermione. She leaned back into him and tilted her head to smile at him. She wasn't letting Ron rile her up. She had Draco, he made her happy, and she'd become very close to the other students who'd returned. She'd told Susan and Padma things she'd never told Harry, Ron, or Ginny.

"I invited Neville, Hannah, and Ernie," Theo said. "They should be out soon."

* * *

Padma and Susan appeared and Ron was completely forgotten. Theo gazed at Padma, "You look really nice," he said awkwardly.

Draco and Susan snickered at the normally confident boy's sudden lack of confidence. Even Hermione had a smirk on her face. "Thank you Theo," Padma smiled. "You clean up very well too."

Hermione looked at her boyfriend, "You were much more articulate and far less awkward than Theo on our first date."

"Of course. I was raised to never let my emotions get the better of me," Draco said.

"I've seen your emotions get the better of you," she gave him a wink and Draco's cheeks pinked.

"It's the end of the world! The apocalypse is upon us! Hermione Granger has done the impossible! She has made Draco Lucius Malfoy blush!" Blaise held his arms over his head as though protecting his head from the imminent collapse of the castle.

"I wish we had a camera. You know, for proof. No one will ever believe us," Neville said as he entered the room with Blaise.

"Leave my boyfriend alone," Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist, "I've worked hard to break down the wall he hides his emotions behind and I'm not letting you ruin all that work just because you're teasing him."

"Sorry Hermione," both boys said instantly.

"Let's go to the party," Draco nudged Hermione toward the door. "I want to savor my victory."

She shook her head at his arrogance, "Alright let's go before one of you gets in trouble or Draco gives up on his victory party and opts for a private celebration just for two."

"I liked the first act very much," he purred in her ear. Hermione shivered and leaned into him.

"Me too," she smiled at him and looked to see that the other 8 were all ready. "Now come on, let's get going down to Slytherin. I want to show off my sexy boyfriend the victorious quidditch captain."

"She really likes your quidditch uniform," Theo teased. Hermione raised an eyebrow and Theo shrugged, "You said no making fun of Draco. That makes you fair game, love." He winked at the last word and Padma, Susan, and Hannah just shook their heads. Boys were incorrigible.


	4. Slytherin Party

**A/N- these next two chapters are a sequence of rapid events, and so rather than make you wait a whole week between the two I've decided that I will post Chapter 4 today, and chapter 5 on Friday. Chapter 4 takes place the same night chapter 3 ended on, and chapter 5 will be the morning/day after. Harry and Ron have a whirlwind of emotions and reactions in these chapters, so that will be fun. Neither one is good with emotions so sending them on emotional journeys can be quite amusing because they can be like a hurricane almost with how judgmental and prone to leaping to the wrong conclusions they are.**

 **In this chapter we get Ron's reaction to Hermione/Draco's relationship, Lucius Malfoy's sentencing, Harry's initial reactions to all of the Lucius Malfoy stuff, and a party.**

* * *

Ron sat in the eighth year common room after the group had left. Hermione, his Hermione, was dating Draco Malfoy. The Death Eater. The boy whose aunt had tortured her on his family's parlor floor. The boy who had watched her be tortured. The boy who had dodged a deserved prison sentence. The boy who had bullied Ron, Harry, and Hermione all through school. The boy who had caused Dumbledore's death. And Hermione was dating him.

Actually, it was more Hermione was obviously shagging him. It disturbed Ron deeply. He had to write to Harry about this. They would need to work together to make Hermione see reason.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Harry Potter sat in a courtroom at the Ministry of Magic. The Wizengamot was holding the final trial, and all day the prosecution had provided evidence against Lucius Malfoy as they sought to incarcerate him in Azkaban. Harry was looking forward to Malfoy finally getting what he deserved. The defense finally had their chance and Malfoy's solicitor looked at his client before speaking. He looked visibly displeased with whatever Malfoy had told him just a minute earlier. Probably a lie to get off the hook, in Harry's opinion. "My client has instructed me to rest my case."

Augusta Longbottom tilted her head, "Mr. Malfoy, you are aware that you are entitled to a defense?" Lucius Malfoy merely nodded his head in understanding. Augusta asked, "And you are refusing to offer one?" Another nod. She gazed at the solicitor, then at the scribe, "Very well then. Let the record reflect that Lucius Malfoy refuses to defend himself from the charges against him and understands his actions."

Kingsley Shacklebolt stood up from his seat in the gallery and pulled out a folded up piece of parchment, "If it pleases the Wizengamot, I have something to read into the record. It came to me this morning from Miss Hermione Granger and it is about Mr. Malfoy here." Harry was startled that Hermione had written the Wizengamot about the Malfoy patriarch. But then, she knew that Malfoy was turning in every Death Eater he could. Maybe she thought he'd buy his freedom again and wanted to make sure he couldn't. That seemed like Hermione. Rather brilliant of her, really.

Augusta Longbottom looked at her colleagues and then nodded to Kingsley, "Very well. We welcome her words."

Kingsley opened the parchment and read aloud:

 _To the Esteemed Wizengamot re: Lucius Malfoy_

 _I have never met Lucius Malfoy properly. I only knew of him what I saw and what I could surmise from my knowledge of his son, Draco Malfoy, who in many ways is identical to his father and not just in appearance. I did not like him. I thought him to be a bigoted, close-minded, arrogant, and pompous man._

 _Then last year I was brought to his house along with Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. We had been caught by Snatchers. And while his son was reticent to verify our identities (and I know for a fact that Draco recognized us), Lucius Malfoy was eager to summon Voldemort and alert him of our capture. I was taken to a drawing room in Malfoy Manor. Lucius himself bound my hands and led me there._

The hall murmured at this revelation. Harry felt smug. Lucius would be in Azkaban where he belonged for certain now. Hermione was brilliant. Kingsley let Augusta silence the crowd before he continued:

 _During the war, Lucius Malfoy was no hero to me. But after the war as I rebuilt Hogwarts with others, Draco Malfoy and I came into contact. After some mutual flirting, we became a couple. And early in our relationship, as I held him after one of his night terrors, Draco told me about his life with Voldemort in his house. About the daily doses of the Cruciatus he endured, cast by Bellatrix and Voldemort. About being forced to take the mark. About his impossible mission where the only outcome he and his parents had seen had been his death, either by Voldemort's hand or Dumbledore's._

Harry was stunned. Hermione was dating MALFOY?! Sleeping with him? That was disgusting and wrong and he and Ron needed to do something to fix that immediately! Kingsley just kept on reading:

 _Draco blames his parents for the situation he found himself in in our sixth year at Hogwarts. But I can't help but wonder, if Draco had no choice because of who his parents are, who's to say that Lucius is not the same? He's too young to have entered Tom Riddle's circle and placed himself so close to the madman so quickly (I sincerely doubt Riddle was sensitive to the infamous Malfoy charm no matter how charming it can be). After some digging here at Hogwarts, I discovered that Abraxas Malfoy, Lucius' father, went to school with Tom Riddle._

 _From what I've learned about Abraxas from Draco, he was a monster to Lucius and to Draco. He and Walburga Black, I'm told, got along wonderfully. Having met the woman's portrait, I can only imagine how bad Abraxas was._

Many in the Wizengamot noted how white Lucius turned when his father was mentioned. Those that remembered Abraxas Malfoy also turned rather pale.

 _Lucius Malfoy has committed crimes, yes. Draco refuses all contact with his parents and hasn't spoken to them since the Battle of Hogwarts. But when we talk about our childhoods, Draco still smiles at the memories of his father teaching him to ride a broom and taking him to Falmouth Falcons games._

 _I suppose by now you're wondering my point. My point is this: when the war was at its apex, and could have gone in either direction, rather than fight for his cause Lucius Malfoy's sole focus was finding his son and making sure Draco was alive and safe. He did not help the Light, true enough. But he did not hinder our cause. He stayed out of the way, searching for his wife and son. He volunteered information afterwards, solely asking his wife and son be spared Azkaban; when neither one faced a sentence anyway having been forced into their actions._

 _Whatever Lucius Malfoy started out believing in, by the time of the Final Battle (perhaps motivated by having Voldemort living in his home for a year torturing his son and threatening his wife or by his brief stint in Azkaban) he no longer believed that cause to be worth fighting for._

 _In my time at Malfoy Manor I bore witness to a man eager to gain favor with Voldemort. Given his actions in the final battle, I think it was for his son's safety. Those daily doses of the Cruciatus were exacted on Draco in front of his mother and, when his father was out of Azkaban, Lucius as well. I can only begin to imagine how powerless they both felt on those occasions._

 _I ask that this Wizengamot weigh the good in Lucius Malfoy the same as the bad is weighed. I'm sure there's plenty of evidence against him. I merely want to make sure that any bias toward him, just because his last name is Malfoy, is ignored as you weigh his sentence._

 _And I want Lucius and Narcissa to both know that they raised a good man. An arrogant, stubborn, quick witted, and oh so ambitious man who can be incredibly sweet and gentle, particularly after my own night terrors. He's strong and highly protective of those he loves, even if I could kick his arse in a duel and he knows it._

 _Thanks to the Wizengamot for their time,_

 _Hermione Granger_

Kingsley folded the letter back up and stuck it in his pocket. The Wizengamot was in shock, though a few cast glances at Lucius Malfoy to see him give a small smile at Hermione's words about his son. Kingsley glanced at Narcissa to see her eyes shining with tears at the war heroine's words. The new Minister of Magic was certain that the young woman had just found approval from her boyfriend's parents.

* * *

Harry was dumbfounded. Augusta Longbottom cleared her throat, "Yes now I think it's time we took a vote. All those in favor of an Azkaban sentence, raise your hand." Not even a fourth of those in the Wizengamot raised their hands. Harry's heart sank. Hermione had got Malfoy off. "All those in favor of probation?" At least half raised their hands. Augusta nodded her head, "Lucius Malfoy you are hereby sentenced to one year of probation. Your wand will be monitored. Court is adjourned."

Harry hung his head. Malfoy belonged in jail and Hermione Granger, of all people, had gifted him a 'get out of jail free' card. He glanced up to see Lucius' handcuffs removed and Narcissa tearfully embracing her husband. He shook his head. Kingsley should never have read that letter. Then justice would really have been served.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hermione smiled as Draco wrapped his arm around her waist and tugged her against him, "So what do you think of the Slytherin common room?"

"I like the window into the lake," she said. "It's a nice touch. But I think the room feels a little dark and cold."

"All the better to snuggle up in," he reasoned.

She laughed and turned to wrap her arms around his neck, "You, Draco Malfoy, are far more romantic than anyone could have expected. I like it."

"I'm glad," he pressed his forehead to hers, "enjoying the party?"

"I am but probably not as much as someone else," she tilted her head and he looked to see Theo and Padma talking quietly, their heads pressed together as they sat on a couch. "I think they're cute together."

"We're the hotter couple," he said. She smirked. She didn't disagree with that. Draco was much more attractive than Theo. "Want a drink?"

"What are my options?"

"Butterbeer, Firewhiskey, muggle vodka," he shrugged, "muggle rum too."

"Slytherin embracing muggles. Salazar must be rolling his grave," Hermione mused.

"If Salazar knew about the wonders of muggle alcohol, he'd have been much more appreciative. I liked going to muggle nightclubs with you and not just because of how hot you'd look in those dresses and tight skirts," Draco's hands lowered and she leaned back, "What?"

"I know where those thoughts lead, Draco," she glanced down briefly and he nodded his understanding. Public erections were not his thing and Blaise and Theo wouldn't hesitate to mock him, even if both blokes would be in the same situation with girls they loved. Or if they saw Hermione in a bikini. If Draco had his way, they would never see her in that. She looked so incredible in her muggle swimsuit. He had never seen one before the past summer but he loved getting to see Hermione's body like that.

"I can't help that my girlfriend is so hot," he argued.

"You always know what to say," she smiled, kissing him.

"Malfoy trait," he smirked. "Before my father, fidelity wasn't something the Malfoy men were fans of. They cheated often. Had to be charming to keep their wives from killing them in their sleep."

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, "I'm glad I don't have to worry about that with you."

"Never," he assured her.

"I know," she smiled. "Which, really, is a good thing for you. I'm quite nasty with my hexes."

"I could give you a run for your money," he informed her.

"That's one of the things I love about you," she laughed. "My wand would be pointed at an equal."

His hands drifted to her rear and he pulled her to him, "Dance with me?"

"Of course," she smiled.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

A couple hours later the party was still going strong. Hermione cupped his cheek and kissed him. "I need to tell you something," she whispered.

"What?"

"You might get upset and I don't want you to be mad at me," her voice was so quiet Draco was immediately curious just what she had done that she thought could upset him.

He pulled her into his lap, "Do I still get my victory prize tonight?"

"Yes," she leaned into him, "I was thinking about giving you a little show, actually," she added with a smile.

"I will definitely not get angry," he promised, his eyes lighting up at the thought.

She bit her lip in that tantalizing way she would before saying, "Today was your dad's trial and I wrote a letter to the Wizengamot on his behalf."

Draco stared at her. He hadn't been expecting that. He blinked, "You defended him?"

"I thought about your grandfather and how your father was probably just like you in that circumstance and…well he's done plenty of good since choosing you over Voldemort and I wanted to make sure they were fair and not punishing him because he is Lucius Malfoy," Hermione tried to read her boyfriend's reaction but those Malfoy walls had gone back up again.

He pressed his forehead to hers, "What did you say?"

"I said that even though you're still angry with them and refuse all communication, Lucius was a good father when you were younger. That he might not have joined the light but he did stay out of the way to find you. At the end I had a little note to your parents, telling them they raised a good man who's sweet and wonderful and smart and oh so charming," she took a breath, "Are you mad?"

"No," he answered. She missed her parents, and he knew she didn't want him to lose his. "I understand why you did it. I can't be mad at you for that."

"I'm sure tomorrow the papers will be writing about our relationship. I just wanted you to know what I did and why first," she said. "Once we're alone in our rooms I don't think we'll have much conversation."

"Probably not," he smirked, leaning in to kiss her. "You look really hot tonight. I vote for more dresses and skirts in your wardrobe though."

"Of course you do," she giggled. Easy access gave Draco an excuse to slip his hand up her skirt even at meals. He could be quite the tease. She looked around the common room. A few people had left for some privacy already. She leaned in to whisper into his ear, "Do you want your reward now?"

Draco swallowed. His reward promised to be bloody terrific. He looked around. The party wasn't quite as strong as it used to be. And he definitely wanted her; but there was something else he wanted to do first. He gazed at his girlfriend, "Have we snogged here?"

"I suppose I could be willing to snog you in the Slytherin common room," she mused, smiling coyly at him. Draco growled and leaned in to kiss her. Hermione returned it, enjoying being on his lap at that moment. Draco felt good.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"They never stop," Theo observed.

Padma smiled, "No but I think neither one was ever able to do that. Snog someone in public. Hermione said Ron and Harry always made a big deal out of any boy that either she showed interest in or that showed interest in her. So getting to be so close to anyone in public is new for her."

"And Draco wasn't interested in any of the girls in Slytherin but even if he was interested at the time, he couldn't have done anything with No-Nose breathing down his neck," Theo admitted. "I've never seen him as happy as he is with Hermione."

"She's different too," Padma pointed out. "It's no longer all about grades for her. Or having to prove she deserves to be at Hogwarts. I'm glad for her."

"You and she have been getting close," Theo pointed out.

"I like her. I've always respected her mind and I was never jealous like Terry was. Plus one horrific Yule Ball on Ron Weasley's arm explained her attitude. I can't believe that wanker returned to Hogwarts."

"Maybe he had to," Susan said, sitting down nearby in a low-cut silver dress she'd borrowed from Hermione. "Auror training involves tests in potions, defense, magical creatures and so much more. My aunt said it was really hard to pass. Like taking the NEWTS a second time but with no time to study and even harder, she said. They do it to weed out the weaker candidates who scraped their NEWTS in key areas."

Neville sat down in a chair near them, Hannah sitting on his lap, "Ron's never been much for studying. He and Harry always took advantage of Hermione's studiousness. It's likely he failed the tests because he presumed he'd be excused from them because he's finally famous. Or he was just being a lazy prat."

"Definitely that last one," Ernie said. "You should have heard him when he showed up in the Gryffindor stand this afternoon. Actually told me and Hannah to get lost."

Susan wrinkled her nose in disgust before looking at Theo, "Theo, I want a boyfriend. Find me one."

"Why me?" Theo asked.

"Because you're dating my best friend and my other best friend is dating your best friend," Susan answered.

"Why not ask Draco?"

"Because he's going to be focused on resisting the urge to murder Weasley for the next few weeks," Susan answered. The others snickered at that, fully agreeing with Susan's estimation. "And we all know that will be rather distracting," she added.

"Yeah we might need to be a buffer to keep Draco out of Azkaban," Ernie said seriously. "Hermione is used to the idiot being an idiot but Draco won't tolerate him slandering Hermione."

Neville and the others nodded in agreement. It was actually rather funny. None of them had expected to get so close to the other 9 'eighth' years, but they very much were all close friends after living together almost three months. Terry arrived with drinks and Theo lit up, "Susan, this is Terry. Terry, this is Susan. You're welcome," he said to the redhead. She stuck her tongue out at him in response.

Terry looked around the group, confused, "Did I miss something?"

Everyone laughed before Ernie answered, "Yes but it's not your fault."

Susan accepted the drink from the Ravenclaw, "Come on, I'll tell you all about it," she dragged him after her.

* * *

"How long do you think it takes Terry to work out that Susan's just claimed him?" Ernie asked.

"Not long," Padma said. "She'll explain it to him. Besides, Terry's not an idiot. And he's been ogling her all night in that dress."

"Can't blame him for that," Ernie said. "Hermione's wardrobe is very alluring."

"Weasley's head will explode when he sees her in one of her dresses," Theo smirked.

"I look forward to that," Neville said, taking a drink of the cocktail Terry had previously delivered to them.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Ron was bored. With everyone gone to the Slytherins' den he had no one to hang around with and he couldn't access the girls' dorms or the head dorm, having already snooped through the boys' room. That had been stymied by Zabini and Nott's locking charms and wards This was not the return to Hogwarts he'd envisioned. He couldn't play quidditch, Hermione had lost her mind and was shagging the enemy, and to boot everyone seemed to hate Ron when it was those Slytherins who were evil!

He couldn't make any sense of it. Why would Hermione want to be with a loser like Malfoy when he, Ron Weasley, was a hero? Maybe she pitied him. Hermione could be a bleeding heart about house elves and other pathetic creatures. Malfoy _was_ pretty pathetic. A worthless excuse for a wizard.

* * *

After the other eighth years had left Ron had first written Harry the letter about Hermione's apparent relationship. Then he'd begun exploring the dorm only to learn he couldn't just walk into the girls' area and he couldn't get into the head dorm. Ron sighed and decided to mail Harry his letter. Poor sod was going to be shocked at Ron's news. But the sooner Harry knew, the sooner they could fix this.

Since he had nowhere to go and nothing to do, Ron took his time heading up to the owlery. On his way back to the dorm he heard laughter and turned his head in the direction it was coming from. There in an alcove were Hermione and Malfoy with their hands all over one another. Ron scowled. That was just…wrong. Perverted and gross and wrong.

"I was worried about how you'd react," he heard Hermione say. Worried about what?

"I'd never get upset with you for trying to help me," Malfoy said. "I'm not a prideful idiot like Potter and Weasley."

Ron's ears turned red. How dare Malfoy say that! Ron would never do that! Neither would Harry! He could hear kissing sounds and his face contorted in revulsion. That was disgusting. "Mmm how about we take this into the dorm? I think someone is owed his quidditch victory celebration."

"Well you did say if I won I'd get a treat," Malfoy said. Ron snarled. How dare Hermione defile herself like that with Malfoy! She was supposed to be Ron's! "And I quite enjoyed the shower earlier."

"Your tongue was very thorough," Hermione purred. Ron shuddered. That was outright disturbing.

* * *

They exited the alcove and Ron found himself trapped. There was no place for him to hide. Malfoy's eyes narrowed at him, "Looks like Potter's been teaching his little sidekick how to stalk people and eavesdrop on conversations that have nothing to do with him."

Hermione was not in the mood for Ron's temper tantrums or protestations to her relationship which she knew were coming given how red his ears were. "Ignore him Draco. You've got better things to focus on."

Draco smiled and kissed his girlfriend. "Very true. Let's go to bed so I can focus on you, love."

Hermione took Draco's hand and they walked down the hall away from Ron, who could only stare after them speechless. He'd expected an explanation. Some sort of justification even though Ron knew there could never be one for such a horrific act as Hermione was committing. But instead she'd dismissed him. Like he didn't matter. Like he wasn't the bloke she was _supposed_ to be with. What had happened to that girl? She was like a completely different person.

The sound of the head dorm closing knocked him out of his stupor. He was certain that Harry would get his letter and come down and they'd set Hermione straight together. Although Ron wasn't sure he wanted anyone who'd shagged Malfoy. That was so disturbing and gross and wrong. Ron stormed off to the dorm, furious that all his plans had been destroyed and Hermione was apparently going to end the night shagging the ferret.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Inside their dorm as Draco and Hermione made their way to his bedroom they noticed that Hermione's bedroom door was closed, "Nice of you to give Susan your room to use."

"I have never used that bedroom. My things aren't even in it," Hermione smiled. "So why not give it to them to use? It might have been meant for me but my room is your room."

* * *

Inside his room Draco found himself pushed onto the bed and ordered to stay there. He obeyed, though he took off his shoes, socks, pants, and his jumper. In only his boxers he settled back against the pillows. Hermione exited the bathroom and Draco's eyes lit up and he grinned. She was wearing a Slytherin quidditch jersey and, he presumed, nothing else. She turned around and he growled. Malfoy was written across the back as well as his new quidditch number, 5. "Do you like it?" She asked, turning to face him. "I got it in Hogsmeade."

"How? We went down together and I didn't tell you about the number change," Draco questioned, smiling as she approached the bed.

"I had some help. Theo told me your new number and Susan ordered it for me and then picked it up. She slipped it into my bag at the Three Broomsticks," she straddled her boyfriend and Draco's hands wandered up her thighs to find she was definitely nude underneath the shirt.

"You're very devious," Draco said, leaning in to kiss her.

"I am," she laughed before closing the distance between them to kiss him. "But I knew you'd like it and I wanted to surprise you."

"I don't like it," Draco said, turning them so that she was on her back, "I love it. You look so bloody sexy with my name across your back."

She smiled and leaned up to kiss him, "I rather like it too." He deepened the kiss, very much a fan of Hermione in his jersey. Maybe he could get her to wear one of his button-downs sometime. Hermione wearing _his_ clothing sounded like a brilliant idea. The jersey was technically hers, even if it was so large it might as well be his.

Draco lost himself in their kiss, his hands slipping under the jersey to explore her skin, when suddenly he found himself on his back, "Hermione?"

"As much as you like to dominate, love, I'm in charge tonight," she said, "That's the point of a reward."

He grinned. They were both control freaks and so usually they shared control. It was rare that one person demanded it outright but he did enjoy Hermione taking charge. "I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she smiled, "Now shut up."

"Yes ma'am," he said, wincing when she squeezed her knees into his ribs for his cheek. His lover was incredible and very erotic; she also didn't tolerate misbehavior when she was in charge. There was something particularly sexy about that. His thoughts ground to a halt as she rubbed herself against his erection. Holy fucking hell this was the best reward ever.


	5. The Morning After

**A/N- So many readers desire violence when it comes to Ron! I totally get it. His character in-canon is atrocious. Anyway, here's chapter 5! It's actually pretty Ron-centric, with a large helping of Lucius Malfoy in the middle. Let's see, stuff that happens...well Susan has a gloomy moment, Terry's the butt of a joke, Ron and Harry get some life lessons from McGonagall and Kingsley, Lucius walks the path of redemption, Hagrid made my spellcheck explode, and Ginny is a devious little witch.**

* * *

When Ron woke up the next morning he was in a very bad mood. He had to share a dorm with Slytherins, the quidditch teams had already been chosen, Gryffindor had _lost_ to _Slytherin_ , and Hermione was shagging the person Ron hated the most. Yesterday had been the worst day of his life. Of course, the coming day wasn't looking any better. He had to associate with Death Eaters. And worse, he had no friends to hang around with. Neville had no issues with Slytherins or Death Eaters and Hermione was shagging a Death Eater. He supposed he should find Ginny. She would be on his side, right?

He showered and got dressed and exited the dorm, heading toward the Great Hall. At least Malfoy couldn't sit at the Gryffindor table. He'd have that reprieve.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The Great Hall wasn't very full yet. Ron looked around and realized his sister wasn't yet at breakfast. He saw Neville at a fifth table, much smaller than the other tables, and walked over, confused, "Neville? Why aren't you at the Gryffindor table?"

"Eighth years have our own," Neville answered. "We're here to finish our schooling, not socialize with first years."

Susan Bones was seated on the other side of the table and smirked, "Plus the first years all idolize Hermione and she hates the attention. Personally I think Professor McGonagall did it to keep Hermione from losing it. The people wanting autographs were a bit much."

"And the sixth and seventh year boys drooling over her," Terry Boot smirked. "I thought Draco was going to punch them."

Ron's face contorted in disgust. "Draco's alright when you get to know him," Neville said. "He's certainly changed since the war."

"We all have," Susan said, her eyes downcast. Terry gave her a side hug. Susan often would withdraw into herself. Early on the other 9 eighth years had learned that human contact pulled Susan out of those dark places she could get sucked into. Of all those who were haunted by the war, Susan had it the worst.

"For the better though. Terry was such an obnoxious prat before the war," Hermione said as she sat down on Susan's other side. Draco sat down next to his girlfriend, leaving him opposite Ron. Great. Just what Ron needed. To stare at a ferret's face all year.

"Worse than me," Draco smirked. Susan giggled at that.

"That seems fair," Hannah nodded.

"Hey!" Terry protested. Susan outright laughed at that.

"Did you guys have fun last night?" Draco asked as he poured juice for himself and Hermione. With Susan's dark moment over it was time to keep things light.

"Not that you noticed but we did," Neville teased.

"Hermione you have to take me shopping in the muggle world," Susan said. "I really liked that dress."

"Which one did you loan her?" Draco asked Hermione.

"The slinky silver one. The really short one," she added as she saw him trying to picture the dress.

"I love that dress," Draco nodded. "You look good in anything though."

"Smooth-talker," she smiled, leaning in to kiss him before looking back at her friend, "I'll take you shopping Susan."

"Just not over Christmas," Draco said.

Hermione looked at him, surprised at his words, "What do you mean? I thought we agreed to stay in the apartment."

"We did," Draco nodded, "but over break I thought we'd go to Australia and find a couple of dentists. I think it's time we brought them home."

* * *

Even Ron could admit that Hermione lit up in delight at Malfoy's announcement that he was taking her to Australia to find her parents. Hermione leaped on Draco, hugging and kissing him. "You are the best boyfriend ever," she declared.

"Just make sure you tell your parents that," he winked, blushing from how excited and delighted she was. Plus they were on full display for the whole hall to see. He liked the PDA around their friends, but in front of the whole school? That might take some getting used to.

"Thank you Draco," she whispered. "That sounds like the perfect Christmas."

"I thought you'd like it," he smiled. Hermione kissed him again and he held onto her. He liked doing things for her. But nothing so far had earned him such a response from his girlfriend. Hermione was practically giddy at the thought of their upcoming Christmas together. He liked seeing her like this.

"That is a hell of a Christmas present," Ernie acknowledged.

"It's very sweet if you ask me," Hannah admired.

Ron scowled, "Harry and I would have gone with you to get your parents," he muttered, sending a glare at Malfoy for good measure.

Hermione could have let it go. But she wasn't letting Ron rewrite history to make himself look good, "You and Harry haven't talked to me since July. How exactly would you go with me to Australia?"

Ron turned red, "Well if you hadn't chose Malfoy over us in the first place…"

"You were punishing me by not talking to me because I wasn't horrified to be sharing a work group with Draco and Blaise?" Hermione interrupted, looking at him incredulously, "I'm supposed to believe that over something so trivial you'll abandon me but you'd be there to support me reconnecting with my parents? I'm not stupid, Ronald."

Ron opened and closed his mouth, unable to think of a reply. Hermione rolled her eyes and returned her attention to Susan. "Sorry Susan. Maybe we can find some time over Easter."

"I can wait," she said. "Draco's got the perfect Christmas plans."

* * *

Hermione smiled and kissed her boyfriend again, "I love you," she told him.

Draco grinned, "I love you too," he slid his arm around her, "now, breakfast."

"You do need your strength," she teased.

Ron scowled. Did she have to remind him that she was shagging the bastard? He couldn't resist voicing his displeasure, "Ugh some of us are trying to eat here," he complained.

"All I've seen you do is whine," Draco observed. "Shame there's not a NEWT in that. You'd get an O in an instant." Ron flushed but couldn't think up a response. He turned his attention to his plate, moving to sit some distance away from the others. He couldn't wait for Christmas break.

Nothing was going as he wanted. It just wasn't fair. He didn't want to have to attend classes again. He thought that he'd never have to do that again. And this time he sensed he wouldn't have Hermione there to get notes off of. He didn't understand why she was mad at him. He wasn't the one fucking the enemy. Maybe once Harry got his letter they could fix Hermione. Or Harry could get the aurors to look into what Malfoy had done to ensnare Hermione. Maybe then the arse would get locked up in Azkaban like he deserved.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Harry read the news article about Hermione and Malfoy's relationship. It was light on details; nothing more than he learned at the trial was written down. While he was just as disgusted and appalled as Ron was about Hermione shagging Malfoy, Harry would have completely disagreed with Ron's conclusions that Hermione must be under some sort of curse to date the blonde bastard. He could see why some witches might be attracted to the bastard. He just couldn't believe Hermione was that shallow.

Of course, that begged the question what he should do about Hermione's flight of fancy. Harry didn't have the answer to that. Maybe she'd snap out of it. Malfoy couldn't hide his horrible personality for very long, after all. She'd see what an obnoxious, despicable bastard he was sooner or later.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Lucius Malfoy woke a free man the day after his trial and he laid in bed for ten minutes, just feeling grateful that he wasn't in Azkaban. He'd thought he would be, without a doubt. He felt very indebted to Hermione Granger for saving his life. Her capacity for forgiveness was truly impressive. He wanted to do something for her. And not just for her but for his son. He wanted Draco to see that Lucius was capable of changing. That he was sorry for letting Draco get caught up in the war and the Death Eaters. It seemed like the new minister knew Hermione Granger rather well. Maybe he knew something she needed help with. Something Lucius could do for her.

Decision made, he climbed out of bed and entered his bathroom. Narcissa wanted the house demolished and a new manor rebuilt in its place. She wanted the mansion purged of Voldemort's presence. Lucius would listen to his wife. Especially as he knew that Draco would not return to the manor in which his girlfriend had been tortured. Frankly, he understood his wife and his son's perspectives. He had his own share of horrible memories within these walls from his own childhood. After he finished with Minister Shacklebolt he would find a contractor. They'd find some place to live while a new mansion was built in Malfoy Manor's place.

With Narcissa's full approval of his plans over breakfast, and his wife dispatching house elves to pack up the house, Lucius left Malfoy Manor to go to the Ministry of Magic. He had to hope that the minister would see him. He did not like putting things off and the sooner he could extend his gratitude to Hermione the sooner that he could work toward getting his son back. That would certainly make his wife happy. That Draco wanted nothing to do with them currently was devastating Narcissa and Lucius knew that his wife blamed him, with good reason, for it.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Kingsley Shacklebolt was only arriving for the day he saw Lucius Malfoy waiting outside his office. "He insisted on waiting," Kingsley's secretary said apologetically.

"I have to say, I wouldn't expect you here after all these trials," Kingsley observed.

"Yes well I'm a man who doesn't believe in putting off until tomorrow what I can do today and I have a son's respect and trust to win back," Lucius said, having stood when Kingsley arrived. "I was hoping to talk to you about Hermione Granger," he elaborated.

Kingsley decided to give the blonde the benefit of the doubt, "I have some time before my first meeting of the day. Come on in."

* * *

Inside the office Kingsley sat down, "What about Hermione?"

Lucius got right to it, "I am very aware she saved me from Azkaban. I want to thank her and I was hoping that you might know her well enough to tell me the best way to do that. She has saved my family, not just me, and for that I cannot begin to describe how grateful I am. But I very much would like to try and show her."

Kingsley could only think of one way to convey gratitude to Hermione. She'd wanted him to go to Australia with her to get her parents that summer but they couldn't due to the trials and of course she'd wanted to help rebuild Hogwarts. Plus, he'd recently been made aware of Draco Malfoy's plans to take her to Australia to find her parents when Draco had sent an owl to his parole officer asking for permission to visit Australia with his girlfriend over the Christmas holidays.

However what neither teen knew was that Kingsley had already found them. He just had been unable to cancel the memory charm Hermione had placed on them as he had no time for the trip and he did not think asking the Australian ministry about it would go well. Hermione's actions had been very illegal but so long as no one in Australia knew about it, no harm was done. Her spell was not a simple obliviate. It was far more complex, easily recoverable, and also easily fixed if a mind healer was in the room. Lucius Malfoy certainly had the funds to get the Grangers back in Britain and to heal them. "I can think of only one thing she wants more than anything. Her parents back. Now, this doesn't leave this room you understand," Kingsley warned him and with a nod of understanding from Lucius, he began to explain what Hermione had done to protect them.

* * *

Over the next ten minutes Kingsley detailed what Hermione had done and why she hadn't yet restored her parents' memories. With that done he revealed where things stood, "Draco has plans to take her to Australia for Christmas however if the Grangers were brought back here first," Kingsley paused, "they will need help understanding why she wiped their memories, of course. You might find yourself better poised to give her that happy reunion she wants than Draco is. I'd imagine the Grangers would be very upset when they come out of her spell and I would hate for their anger toward her, and perhaps fear of her abilities, to mask their love for her. She deserves that happy reunion."

Lucius was amazed at the power the witch had. Such a memory charm was incredibly complicated and difficult. If he hired a mind healer he could get the Grangers out from under the spell safely and given his knowledge of Voldemort's desires he could impress upon them how their daughter had saved her lives. "I don't suppose you know of a discreet mind healer willing to make a trip to Australia?" Lucius asked.

"I can think of at least one who as soon as you said Hermione's name would never say a word," Kingsley nodded. "If you like, I can impress upon them the need for discretion."

"That will probably mean more coming from you than me," Lucius conceded.

"I imagine so," Kingsley agreed. "She asked me to go with her this past summer but we both got caught up in the post-war cleanup and it fell by the wayside. This would be a very good gift to her."

"Thank you for your help," Lucius said. "I don't think I deserve it."

"Hermione told me not an hour after the war was over that we needed forgiveness, understanding, and education to not repeat the mistakes of the first war's aftermath. With all of that comes second chances. If she didn't believe in those I don't believe she'd be with your son," Kingsley said. "Frankly, we'd all do well to live up to her example."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Harry was outside of Kingsley's office when Lucius Malfoy exited with the minister. "Thank you," Lucius said. "I will get right on it."

"I'm glad I could help," Kingsley said, watching him leave. He noticed Harry's displeased expression and wished Harry was as willing to forgive and move on as Hermione was. That would make everything easier. "Auror Trainee Potter, can I help you?"

"Why was he here?"

"As Minister of Magic I meet with a great many people," Kingsley frowned, "am I supposed to ask your permission before doing so?"

Harry flushed with embarrassment. Kingsley was his boss now and he couldn't treat him as anything but his boss anymore. "Er, no sir. I apologize. I wasn't thinking."

"That's your biggest problem," Kingsley said. "If you can't be impartial and unbiased, Harry, then you should quit auror training now. Presuming someone is guilty just because you dislike their last name is a surefire way of getting yourself fired in this ministry rebuild." Harry lowered his head in shame. Kingsley moved back toward his office before stopping and turning to him, "And you should take that advice into your personal life as well or you're going to lose your best friend," he added. "She knows him better than you do and you would do well to remember that, Harry." With that Kingsley left Harry out in the hall alone, the young trainee auror shuffling away to think about the minister's words.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Upon learning that his sister was dating Blaise Zabini when the couple arrived for breakfast, Ron was outraged, "Ginny how dare you! You're cheating on Harry!"

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Harry and I are not a couple. We never got back together after the war so I'm free to date whoever I want."

"I've gone with you on dates!" Ron yelled.

"That's creepy," Theo said. He looked at Ernie, "The list Hermione gave me says if an odd number of people go somewhere together it can't be a date."

"That sounds like a good list," Ernie observed.

"I think you and Draco were right to not tell anyone before school started," Padma said to Hermione.

"I think so too," she agreed. "Ron would have started auror training with a broken nose otherwise." Neville, Ernie, Terry, Theo, and Blaise all chuckled at that.

"You're vindictive," Draco admired, "I like that." Hermione rolled her eyes at her boyfriend.

"Newsflash Ron: If _you_ are spending the entire time talking with Harry then I can't be on a date with him," Ginny threw back at her brother. "I don't think he said more than a sentence or two to me. And you both would talk to other girls, bragging about how you saved the world together! Did you forget that you abandoned your supposed best friends for several months?! Or do you have amnesia and forgot that _Hermione_ is the one who did the things you were claiming that _you_ did?!"

* * *

Hermione heard her boyfriend growl at Ginny's last revelation and she took his hand. He looked at her, "Did you know?"

"George overheard them one night at a pub in Diagon Alley," Hermione nodded. "He said Ron was claiming things that George knew weren't true. Ron even claimed that Bellatrix tortured _him_."

"What a wanker," Theo scowled.

"Why would you brag about being tortured?" Neville asked.

"Because he's an immature wanker," Padma answered, making Hermione smirk slightly.

Meanwhile, Draco's knuckles were white as he tried to control his outrage at the ginger idiot. Hermione squeezed his hand, "Draco, it's okay. Ron will get his in the end. He doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut."

"I don't like it," he muttered, his free hand clenched into a tight fist as Hermione held his other hand, preventing him from drawing his wand.

"I don't either but I don't want to have to visit you in Azkaban," Hermione said softly.

* * *

Concerned that they might actually have to contain Draco Malfoy lest he murder the stupid redhead, Terry stood up and walked over to the feuding siblings. "Hey Ron!"

Ron turned and swiftly found himself on the floor, bleeding, as the Ravenclaw tried to shake off the pain in his hand after punching him, "That's for claiming credit for Hermione's sacrifices during the war you stupid fuck." With that Terry walked back to their table, Hermione and Padma already ready with their wands drawn to heal his hand. "That was really, really satisfying," Terry said as Padma examined his hand. "I've been wanting to do that forever."

With Padma taking care of her friend, Hermione's focus was on her boyfriend, who had relaxed significantly when Terry knocked Ron onto the floor. His grip had lessened too. "Draco you can't murder Ron. I am not having conjugal visits in Azkaban."

Draco smiled and Hermione relaxed. If he was still angry he'd have glowered at her joke. "Nice right hook, Boot."

"Thanks," Terry said as Padma bent his fingers to make sure she'd cast the spell correctly.

"Do you feel any pain?" She asked.

"No," he answered. "Feels as good as new."

Padma nodded and released him only for Susan to smile at him, "That was impressive."

Terry smiled, "Really?"

"Really," Susan nodded.

Ron was holding his nose still when McGonagall arrived, "What is the meaning of this?"

"Terry learned that Ron has been claiming credit for all Hermione did in the war," Ginny supplied, "And Ron seems to think he can dictate who I date," she added, folding her arms.

McGonagall looked at Ron, "Mr. Weasley, I was quite clear with you yesterday that the war is over." Ron didn't say anything, merely glowered at Hermione and Draco. "Your questionable behavior regarding heroism committed during the war is none of my business but starting fights with my students is. Detention." Then she looked at Terry, "Mr. Boot, while I understand your desire to protect a friend I do not approve of your actions. You will be serving detention as well."

"It was worth it," Terry shrugged. Neville and Padma both agreed with Terry. The alternative had seemed to be Draco murdering Ron Weasley at Ginny's revelation.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

After Hermione had finished breakfast she said goodbye to the others and dragged Draco from the hall. "I think he's in trouble," Padma observed.

"Definitely," Susan agreed.

"Why?" Ernie asked. "He didn't murder Weasley."

"Because Hermione is a big girl and can fight her own battles," Susan answered, rolling her eyes. "Honestly are all boys so thick?"

"Yes," Terry nodded, making the girls laugh.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Back in their private dorm Hermione cast privacy spells before letting her temper loose, "What the hell was that?"

"The bastard is taking credit for what _you_ did," Draco scowled.

"So?" Hermione asked him.

Draco blinked, confused by her lack of care about Weasley's horrible actions, "So that's a disgraceful act! The bastard abandons you in the wilderness in the middle of a war and then he takes credit for things that _you_ did to make himself look good!"

Hermione gently kissed him, her temper calming significantly as she realized his motives had nothing to do with his personal feelings toward Ron nor any weird jealousy. She brought her hands up to cup his cheeks, "Draco, I love that you want to protect me. It's very sweet and understandable, especially after you watching Bellatrix take her wand to me and that knife to my flesh."

She felt his jaw tense at the memories and lightly massaged it with her thumbs, "Though I appreciate this newly discovered nobility within you, I don't need you to protect my reputation or my ego or anything like that. If Ron thinks bragging about Bellatrix torturing him will get him further in life, or needs to say it happened to feed his sensitive ego, that's his business. I took that torture and all that pain to protect Harry. To win the war. I see nothing to brag about in anything I did during the war. I did what had to be done just like you did. That's all."

Draco admired how humble Hermione could be. He sighed, "I just…"

"Still feel guilty for your past actions and behavior toward me and want desperately to erase all of that," Hermione finished for him. "Love, you can't erase the past. You can only change the future."

Draco didn't know what to say to that. Hermione kissed him, "How about I let you work your guilt off in a new way that doesn't involve you pummeling people to death for insulting my name?"

"What do you have in mind?"

Hermione smiled, "You like spending money on me and I dislike it, correct?"

"Yes," Draco nodded. "Annoyingly so," he added.

"I won't complain anymore and I won't refuse anything you buy me," she promised. Draco smiled. That sounded good. Hermione kissed him gently, "I take it you approve?"

"Definitely," Draco nodded, hugging her. "I'll control my temper more, I promise."

"I know you will," she sighed. "I just needed to give you an outlet for that guilt. I should have done that sooner, actually."

"Well if you'd just let me pay for your needs," Draco teased. Hermione shook her head. Her boyfriend was lovable but some of his quirks could be quite grating at times. Although she knew that she had her own quirks that no doubt irritated Draco occasionally. "I'm sorry for being a temperamental bastard over Weasley."

"I've come to find over the years that Ron has an innate ability to hit people's last nerve," Hermione said. "And I can forgive you because I think Ginny intentionally threw that out to try and get a reaction from you in the first place."

Draco frowned, "I don't like that."

"I know," Hermione nodded, "Ginny can be quite devious. It's a side of her I'm not a fan of."

"Is that why you're not very close to her?" Draco asked as they moved toward the portrait-hole. When they'd all four gone to the club together that summer Draco had thought Hermione and Ginny were very close. However seeing her become friends with Padma and Susan had him certain that Hermione in fact wasn't close to Ginny. She'd just included her more in things because Blaise liked her.

"I've never been very close to Ginny," Hermione said. "She was around more because of her crush on Harry than anything. I wouldn't consider her a best friend, certainly."

"Not like Padma and Susan, then," Draco mused.

"No, not like Padma and Susan at all," Hermione agreed. "I feel really close to those two." Draco smiled. He much preferred Susan and Padma to Potter and Weasley.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Ron got his nose fixed in the infirmary and then found himself facing a lecture from McGonagall, "Mr. Weasley, the ministry was quite clear with me that you need your NEWTS in order to resume your auror training. Kingsley is holding the new trainee aurors to new, tougher standards and frankly at this moment I fail to see you meeting them. He expects aurors to be impartial and unbiased. Not presume someone is guilty because of their last name or school House."

Ron frowned. That was stupid. Slytherin was a hotbed of dark wizards. Seeing that Ron didn't get it, McGonagall added, "Merlin was a Slytherin, Mr. Weasley. And Peter Pettigrew was a Gryffindor. At the very least, consider that fact."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

That day Ron wrote Harry a second letter, informing him that Ginny was cheating on Harry with Blaise, before going to find Hagrid. Surely Hagrid would be on his side. Unfortunately, Hagrid wasn't. "Ya 'aven't been around 'ere, Ron," Hagrid shook his head, "You 'aven't seen 'em together. That's real love there."

"Malfoy's evil, Hagrid!" Ron frowned, frustrated that even Hagrid wasn't on his side.

"Nah he's not. He's had it rough the past few years but he's a good lad at the core," Hagrid gazed at Ron, "I noticed you didn't come help rebuild the school this past summer, Ron. Neither you or 'Arry came back. But 'Ermione an' Draco were 'ere every weekday. I'd wager she knows much more about 'im than you do."

"I can't believe you're defending him," Ron sunk into his chair, folding his arms.

"I think you should give 'em a chance," Hagrid said, "they come by ever' once in a while to see me and Draco isn't bad. A bit arrogant but I reckon that's jus' 'is personality. I remember 'is grandfather, ye know. 'E was good friends with Riddle. Now 'e was evil. I reckon Draco an' 'is dad never had a real chance."

Ron blinked. He'd never heard that Malfoy's grandfather went to school with Voldemort before. He'd avoided the trials. He and Harry both. Harry'd testified about some stuff, but once that was done they didn't bother. Ron did know Hermione'd attended some of the trials. He'd thought she was crazy to sit in on them. But after talking with Hagrid, Ron felt a tiny bit of doubt. Maybe he didn't know the Malfoys as well as he thought he did.


	6. Making Amends

**A/N- Ah, Fridays. This chapter is rather Ron-centric, but there's a large helping of Lucius and Draco and then the eleven 'eighth years'. In Chapter 7 we will get some Harry stuff but we're almost to Christmas which will be very Hermione-Draco focused :-)**

* * *

With Hagrid's words and McGonagall's warning echoing in his head, Ron went quiet in the coming week. He spent most of his time observing his yearmates but especially Hermione. He had to begrudgingly admit it was obvious she loved Malfoy, frustrating as that was. And to boot it was clear that Malfoy was smitten with Hermione.

Harry, meanwhile, had received Ron's first letter and informed him that while he didn't like Hermione's choice in boyfriend either, it wasn't worth losing her friendship over and they both needed to grow up a bit anyway or else they couldn't be aurors. So with that the two decided to stifle their personal feelings on the matter and try and make an effort for their friend's sake. Neither young man liked the thought of their friendship with Hermione being over; especially because of their own stubbornness.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

As for Draco, Friday morning he received an owl from his parents. He wouldn't have opened it but Hermione was sitting next to him and he knew if he didn't read it, she would. So begrudgingly he opened the letter to read:

 _Draco,_

 _I wanted to write sooner but so much has happened since my trial that I wanted to get everything settled first. Your mother and I have had Malfoy Manor demolished. The elves packed up the whole thing in only two days, much to your mother's relief. All of our possessions, and yours, are now in the family vault in Gringotts. We will be rebuilding the manor after your mother chooses the layout she wants. The old house held too many bad memories for us all._

 _This is the biggest reason I'm writing you. We were wondering if there were any features for the manor or grounds you desire be included. I've decided to add a greenhouse to grow potions ingredients in in tribute to Severus._

Draco paused his reading to take in a shaky breath. Hermione rubbed his arm, "Draco? Are you okay?"

"Father is building a greenhouse in Severus' honor," Draco swallowed thickly, feeling the tears welling in his eyes. The hardest loss for him during the war was without a doubt the death of his godfather.

"That's very sweet," Hermione struggled to give him privacy to read his letter and yet comfort him. "So long as you don't let any bad brewers inside. Professor Snape would be furious if Neville entered it."

That made Draco smile and he resumed reading the letter:

 _Anything you want added, please write and tell us. We plan for construction to begin in March._

 _Your mother and I are currently staying with her sister, Andromeda. It's just Andromeda and her grandson Teddy now and I think she's grateful for the company and help caring for him. Your cousin Teddy is quite rambunctious and happy. He's also a metamorphmagus so that makes for some interesting experiences. The first time I held him he transformed to look more like me and all I saw was you at his age. It was amazing and made your mother very emotional. She misses you terribly, son. We both do._

 _Draco, I wish I could undo much of the past four years. Actually, much of the past seven years. But I cannot, and I only ask for a chance to unlearn things that have been implanted in my brain since I was a toddler. I certainly don't deserve the second chance your girlfriend Miss Granger gave me, but I intend to seize it with both hands. Please, son, let me try. At the very least, don't punish your mother for my actions. She stayed with me to protect you and because she loves me. I don't deserve the love or second chance your mother is giving me either but I do intend to be a different man and better husband and father from here on out._

 _In fact, I want to thank Miss Granger for saving my arse from Azkaban and after talking with Minister Shacklebolt I have learned just how to do it. I know you were planning to take her to Australia for Christmas to find them but Kingsley already found them. As I write this a mind-healer and your mother are off to Australia via portkey to find the Grangers and restore their memories. I would have gone but my probation requires I stay in England and Kingsley insisted we keep the Australian ministry out of it._

 _I don't mean to step on your toes but Kingsley believed this way would ensure that Hermione has a happy reunion with them and the Australian ministry remains in the dark about her actions to protect them. Casting memory charms on muggles is highly illegal down there. The Grangers will need time to understand her actions, and he asserted (and I agree with him) that Hermione deserves a happy reunion with them, not one where they're confused, frightened, and/or angry with her._

 _I should end this letter here but I do need to say something else. I'm sorry, Draco. I'm sorry for dragging you into the Death Eaters with me and I'm sorry I didn't protect you better. But I'm very proud of you for working to rebuild Hogwarts this summer and for putting aside those biases I taught you in order to be a better man. I hope your first quidditch game of the season at Hogwarts was good. And congratulations for being named quidditch captain and head boy._

 _Please write soon. Your mother and I love you Draco._

 _Lucius_

Draco did not want to talk to Hermione about this letter. That he was certain of. He folded it up and took a drink of pumpkin juice before looking at Theo, "Mate, I need to talk to you."

Hermione looked at her boyfriend, concern written all over her face, "Is everything okay?"

Draco nodded and kissed her gently, "It's fine it's just…I haven't talked to him in almost six months and it's a lot to process. Theo knows my father."

"But it wasn't a bad letter?" She checked. Draco never went into too much discussion about his father. She never pressed him. There were things about her that he didn't push and she was grateful for that so returning the favor on the subject of his father was fair in her eyes.

"No it wasn't," he promised her. "I'll see you in Potions," he smiled before looking at Theo.

"Let's go then," Theo stood up and followed Draco out of the Great Hall.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Draco let his friend read the whole letter. When Theo finished he looked up at Draco, "Bloody hell, mate. I never would have expected this."

"Me either," Draco said.

Theo tilted his head and studied his friend's face, "Are you angry about the Grangers?"

"No," Draco shook his head. "I thought I would be, too, but honestly I didn't think they could be upset at Hermione. That makes sense, now that I've read it."

"Yeah," Theo agreed. "It didn't occur to me either until I read your father's reasoning."

"I know I have to write back to them," Draco said. "I guess I wasn't expecting my father to be so different so quickly."

"He's clearly trying," Theo observed. "You know you'd make her happy if you made your peace with them. She even recruited me into getting you to talk to them."

"She's pretty special," Draco smiled. He did not deserve the witch he was with. But he would make sure she always knew he appreciated her and loved her. He grew serious, "You know, as I read the letter I realized that I'm quite like my father." Theo definitely saw the comparisons but kept quiet. Draco wanted to get his thoughts in order and he was there for that. "I mean, we both seem to be determined to make the most of the second chances we've been given. We both want to repay those that gave us those chances. And he seems to be putting effort into changing. It won't be cheap to get the Grangers out of Australia and that's what he's doing."

"So you'll give him a chance?" Theo asked.

Draco had a moment of silence, thinking about it. "Yes. For my mother's sake, and for Hermione."

Theo smirked and playfully pushed him, "I never knew what a good guy you were under all those smirks. You're as soft as a Hufflepuff."

Draco stuck his tongue out at Theo before glancing at the clock, "We should get to class."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

That evening they gathered in the eighth year dorm for their traditional game. "What should we do this time?" Terry asked as he passed down drinks as Theo poured them.

"How about Truth or Dare?" Padma suggested.

"How do we know if someone is actually telling the truth?" Ernie asked.

"The usual rules of nothing leaves the room is in place and if you don't want to answer, you pay a penalty," Susan said. "I think that should cover it."

"Seems reasonable," Draco nodded his head as the food from the elves appeared on the table, "nice spread."

"They like Hermione an awful lot," Neville chuckled.

"Understandable," Draco wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, "she's very amazing."

Hermione rolled her eyes but granted her boyfriend a kiss before looking at Ron, who was sitting in a corner of the room. He'd not said much since that fight in the Great Hall the previous Sunday. "Do you want to play Ron? We have two rules- don't talk about the war and nothing leaves this room. Drinking games have become tradition here."

Ron would love some alcohol. It was weird, being at Hogwarts as an adult. He did understand after being in classes with seventh years why the eighth years were separated from the others. Ron knew he wasn't the most mature person in the world but he felt ancient compared to some of the seventh years. Padma and Hermione, the two most mature eighth years in his opinion, would have killed someone if they'd been forced to stay in their houses instead of the eighth year dorm. Neither witch tolerated stupidity. "If you don't mind, I'm in."

Blaise sat down near Draco, who looked at his friend curiously, "No Ginny then?"

"We had a fight," Blaise said. He looked at Ron, "Why is your sister so bloody stubborn and temperamental?"

"You clearly have never met my mum," Ron said. Hermione couldn't help it. She laughed. It was such a true statement and it was both hilarious and surprising that Ron pointed it out. "Aunt Muriel would always tell us stories about our mum when we were at her house when we were younger and I always thought stories about mum sounded like stories about Ginny."

Blaise looked horrified. Theo waved his hand in front of Blaise's face, "I think you broke him, Weasley. Er, I mean Ron."

"Is that easy to do?" Ron asked, surprised by how quiet Zabini had become.

"No," Draco shook his head. "Blaise is so laid back nothing freaks him out."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Susan sent a stinging hex at Blaise to snap him out of it and they settled down to play, Ron sitting with Ernie on one side and Neville on the other. "Who goes first?" Neville asked.

"We could spin the bottle to find out," Padma said, noticing that Theo had nearly emptied the bottle pouring Ron's drink. "Whoever it lands on gets to ask first and from there the person who answers gets to ask next."

"What are the rules to Truth or Dare?" Hannah asked.

"If it's my turn I ask a person truth or dare. The dare is usually something silly, maybe slightly embarrassing. If they choose truth, you ask a probing question," Padma explained as she put some food onto a plate for herself.

"But if you choose truth you have to take a shot," Hermione added.

My father is dead and I have a large collection of expensive and very nice liquor. I packed many bottles. And when we go home for the holidays, I can pick up some more," Theo said, making sure everyone had a shot ready to go.

"You're not going home alone are you?" Draco questioned. Nott Manor was as inviting as the old Malfoy Manor had been and Theo's father had been a despicable bastard.

"I was but then I thought I should find someone to not make the place so lonely," Theo answered. "Susan offered to stay. I thought she could help me destroy things for fun. You know, evil ancestors that talk back and the like. She fires a mean reducto, I've learned." Susan smiled at Theo; she'd been worried about the holidays, in all honesty. When he'd asked her to stay with him so the mansion wasn't so empty she'd been relieved.

Draco was glad Theo had someone to keep him from getting into a funk over Christmas break. "I'd have offered you room in my apartment but it's a one bedroom and Draco is staying with me since his lease was only through the summer," Hermione told Susan while Theo got a second bottle of alcohol.

"It's okay," Susan assured her. "Theo wants to throw a New Year's Eve party and he wanted to invite all of you so I'll get to help organize things and throw a great party. I like doing that."

"If we haven't left for Australia yet we'll be there," Hermione promised. Draco just nodded; he hadn't yet told Hermione about his father's efforts to get the Grangers home. He'd decided not to. He wasn't sure if she would trust his parents with hers but it also would be a nice surprise for her and Draco wouldn't deny his father the opportunity to surprise Hermione with such a meaningful gift.

"I have some vodka," Theo declared as he returned, "muggle stuff, of course. My father will roll in his grave as we partake."

"Let's play then," Padma leaned forward and spun the empty bottle. It pointed at Blaise. "Blaise, pick someone and the game will start."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Blaise looked around the room before settling on Ernie, "Ernie, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Ernie said, taking the shot.

Blaise nodded, "Why were you such a prat our first six years of school?"

Susan and Hannah both snorted with laughter. Ernie smiled sheepishly, "My family is probably alot like the Malfoys, just without the dark arts. Lots of talk about being the Sacred 28 and being better than other families when I was growing up. I guess plenty of it stuck in my head until I saw my family acting like cowards during the war and then afterward."

Blaise smirked, "Well at least you got your head out of your arse."

Ernie looked at Draco, "Draco, truth or dare?"

Draco weighed the options before taking the shot, "I'm not drunk enough for a dare. Truth."

"Why couldn't you ever beat Potter in quidditch games?"

Draco shrugged, "Second year that rogue bludger made things really difficult because if you got too close to him it'd go at you before going back to him. But the rest of the time it was his damn Firebolt. That's a professional racing broom; it shouldn't have been permitted in a school competition."

"Yeah that's true. The difference between a Nimbus 2000 and a Nimbus 2001 is miniscule and either player could still win," Neville nodded, "but a Firebolt at top speed makes any Nimbus look like it's standing still."

"Dumbledore always let Harry get away with everything," Hermione frowned. "Harry's always complained about his fame but without it he'd have spent most of his schooling career in detention or maybe even been expelled."

"In Slytherin we'd always say special rules for special Potter," Draco said. "If I got caught flying when I wasn't supposed to, I'd have been given a month's detention. Potter got onto the house quidditch team."

Normally Ron would have defended his friend but when you considered that Harry had barely done better than Ron on his exams yet Ron was the one back at Hogwarts while Harry was being praised as the greatest thing ever to happen to the aurors he found himself unable to defend Harry. Malfoy and the others were right. Harry claimed to hate his fame but certainly enjoyed the perks of being famous. Ron spoke, "Harry and I got the almost the same grades on our exams but he's being heralded as the best trainee auror ever while I had to come back to Hogwarts or leave the program."

Hermione frowned, "Kingsley is letting that happen?"

"I don't think Kingsley knows," Ron admitted. "He's really busy dealing with removing corruption from the ministry and the trials so he's not as involved with some areas."

"Maybe I should have a talk with him," Hermione mused.

"Back to the game now," Theo said, not wanting reality's problems to ruin their game.

Draco looked around the room before looking next to him at his girlfriend, "Okay Hermione, truth or dare?"

Hermione wasn't sure what question Draco could even ask her, but she didn't quite feel like seeing what kind of dare her boyfriend would have in store for her. "Truth."

"How and why did Krum ask you to the ball?" Draco asked. He'd always wondered how Krum even got her alone to talk to her; his gaggle of giggling fangirls was always around and Krum could never shake them off.

Hermione took her shot and answered, "One morning I went down to the library before breakfast figuring that he and his legion of stalkers wouldn't be there yet and I'd finally have some peace and quiet. Viktor arrived a few minutes after me. I was in the stacks and he walked back to find me. Then he told me he'd been hoping to find me alone for some time and he was hoping that I would be his date to the Yule Ball."

"What'd you say?" Padma asked.

"I asked him why and he said I wasn't like any witch he'd ever met before. That he liked that his fame didn't matter to me and he wanted to get to know me," Hermione smiled. "He was a gentleman that night and since then he's been a good friend."

"You weren't a couple?"

"No," Hermione shook her head, "I think if I'd been a year or two older, we would have been. But I was a shy fifteen year old then. I don't think I could have handled being his girlfriend back then. Now, of course, I've found my confidence but it took a few years for me to get there."

"So I can't ask who's the better kisser?" Draco pouted.

Hermione countered, "Well you could but I'd have to go to Bulgaria and kiss Viktor to tell you."

"That isn't necessary," Draco assured her, leaning in to kiss her.

"I love it when Hermione keeps him in check," Theo told Blaise.

"It's hilarious," Blaise agreed. Draco scowled at his friends who laughed.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hermione looked at Padma, "Truth or dare?"

The game went on for a pretty long time and Ron found himself having fun, which surprised him. He'd not expected the Slytherins to be so…well, fun. They weren't snarky and scowling and evil. Theo was the most entertaining but Draco was the most surprising. He was like a whole different person from the wannabe Death Eater Ron remembered.

Ron was even more surprised, though, when Hermione just slid into Draco's lap at one point and the game continued like nothing had happened. The other girls didn't do anything like that even though they all had boyfriends. When it was time for curfew bottles of water appeared and Theo closed the bottles of alcohol and grabbed one. "Should we say game over?" Padma asked.

"Sure," Hermione said before looking at Draco, "we still need to work on the schedule for the prefect patrols for December."

"I hate doing that," Draco sighed, "so long as I get you I don't care who we pair up."

"Be that as it may the sooner it's done the sooner we can focus on other things," she whispered into his ear.

Draco liked the sound of that. He nodded his approval and he helped her stand before getting up himself, "We'll see you in the morning. We have head duties to attend to."

"More like his duties are getting head," Blaise muttered under his breath when the head students had left the room, making those that remained behind laugh. Theo snorted, choking on his water as a result. Padma cleared his airways quickly.

Ron laughed even harder at that. "You're not so bad Weasley," Ernie told him. "When you're not a git, anyway."

"Back at ya MacMillan," Ron slurred. Ron felt a vial pressed into his hand and he looked at it quizzically.

"It's a sobering potion. Terry and Blaise brew them during the week," Hannah said. "Take it now or take it in the morning."

Looking at all the food that was still uneaten, Ron decided to take the potion and help rid the house elves of the extra food. The one good thing about returning to Hogwarts was the food he could eat. The elves were great cooks. He downed the potion, "Thanks Hannah," he said before getting a plate to put some food on.

The ones left behind in the dorm had fun, Blaise and Theo drunkenly recreated some shenanigans they got up to with Draco in their youth including accidentally lighting one of Narcissa Malfoy's prized shrubs on fire for which they blamed a "random act of dragon" which Narcissa had curiously not believed. Ron laughed loads and eventually went to bed feeling pretty good. The Slytherins weren't so bad when you got to know them. In fact they could be quite funny.


	7. Coming Home

**A/N- Happy Friday! Last chapter was how far Ron has come, this chapter is how far Harry has. And it takes us to the return home on the Hogwarts Express for winter break :-) This chapter actually takes place mostly outside of Hogwarts. Happy reading!**

* * *

Harry entered Weasley's Wizard Wheezes on Saturday morning and looked around. The store was a little different but still looked as fun and crazy as ever. He hadn't been in in a few months what with auror training and all. "Welcome to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes how can I-oh, hello Potter."

Harry turned and stared. Standing there, in George's shop dressed in the robes his employees always wore, was Daphne Greengrass. "Greengrass? What are you doing here?"

"I work here," Daphne answered. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to stop by and see George," Harry answered.

"George is at St. Mungo's," Daphne said. At Harry's alarmed look she added, "He's fine. Verity was on the receiving end of a firework that some kid set off and so he took her into the emergency room."

"Oh," Harry frowned, "I thought the fireworks could only be lit with a wand."

"He took his mother's," Daphne answered. "Verity's okay, but George is going to take her home after the hospital releases her and then he'll come back. I'm holding down the store by myself until he returns."

Harry looked around. There were quite a few people in the store already. And soon the busy period would begin as it was only around eleven in the morning and Christmas was coming up. Running the store on your own was like a death wish and Harry couldn't let Daphne Greengrass do that, "Well do you need any help? I know how to use the cash register and I've used or inspired most of the products."

Relief appeared on her features and Harry realized she must have felt in over her head, "Thank you. Between the cash register and helping people I've felt stretched all morning. There's extra robes in the back room."

Harry knew where they were; that summer he'd helped George a couple times. He put on the employee robe and went to help Daphne. He was still surprised she worked at the store, but he wasn't going to hang her out to dry. She needed help and he was going to help her (and by extension, George) out.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

George returned around two in the afternoon. Apparently St. Mungo's had been very busy that morning. While he was surprised to see Harry there, he thanked them both for their help and sent them off for lunch together, Charlie Weasley coming in to help George with the store while Daphne was gone.

Harry took Daphne to a café not far from the shop, "So how did you end up working for George of all people?"

"I was in the Alley with Pansy, going shopping for some things, and I saw the sign in the store's window. George needed someone who's good in potions to help him brew and I needed a job. Pansy said that he probably wouldn't hire me, what with me being a Slytherin and friends with Draco, but George didn't care. He hired me and even gave me the spare room in his apartment when I needed a place to stay."

"Your parents weren't arrested," Harry frowned. The Greengrasses had been neutral in the war to his knowledge.

"No but I refused to return to Hogwarts or let them marry me off to Marcus Flint," Daphne made a face at his name. "So I got kicked out of the house." Harry frowned. That was horrible. Daphne noticed his reaction, "It's fine. I was already seventeen so I have my trust fund. They can't take it away from me. I have my own flat now. Draco arranged for me to lease a lovely penthouse apartment from his father's company very cheaply."

"At least you're not stuck with Flint," Harry offered.

Daphne laughed, "You have no idea. The man has the intellect of a flobberworm. He had to repeat a year at Hogwarts."

Harry smirked. That was embarrassing. He was curious about her relationship with Malfoy though. "Why did Malfoy help you?"

"Curious or suspicious?" Daphne asked, tilting her head at him to study his reaction.

Harry blushed at being so easily read, "Maybe a little of both."

"Well I guess given your relationship with Granger you have a half-reason to be suspicious," she mused as the waiter brought their meals to them. When he left she answered, "Draco is my friend. Has been a very long time."

"You never seemed like friends in school," Harry frowned, confused.

"That was Draco's decision. Keep the anti-Slytherin sentiment on him and let the rest of us get through school unnoticed. He stopped hating muggleborns around third year I think," Daphne chewed thoughtfully. "Yes, sometime third year. But he never let anyone know. Had to play the role." Harry was stunned. Kingsley was right; Harry really didn't know Malfoy as well as he thought he did. "So why aren't you back at Hogwarts?" Daphne asked him.

"Too many bad memories," Harry answered.

"Me too," Daphne nodded. "I appreciate you helping me at the store. I was a little overwhelmed."

"It was no problem," Harry said. "I'm just glad George opened the store back up. Losing Fred really crushed him."

"He's more durable than he'd have you believe," Daphne smirked. "And I didn't know Fred at all but if he was truly identical to George, then I can't imagine either of them ever closing the shop even after losing the other. George is happiest when he's putting smiles on the faces of others."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

After that the conversation became much lighter and after dessert Harry walked her back to the shop. She thanked him again for his help and he visited with George for a bit while Daphne went back to brewing potions. "Business looks great," Harry said.

"Yeah Daphne is pretty great," George nodded. "She's really helpful with the female lines especially."

"Really?" Harry asked, surprised.

"Yeah," George nodded. "She's a great brewer. She's not as good as when Hermione was helping me, obviously, but Hermione's ridiculously talented at potions. Daphne's a little more willing to help me invent stuff so she's more useful in that way. Hermione doesn't have the mind for mischief quite like Daphne."

Harry was very intrigued by how different Daphne was since their time together in school. He'd really enjoyed having lunch with the blonde witch. And her words about Draco Malfoy had him thinking hard about what he thought he knew about Hermione's boyfriend.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Lucius Malfoy stood at the International Portkey with Kingsley Shacklebolt. Any minute Narcissa, the healer, and the Grangers would be returning. Kingsley had offered to escort him to the portkey point to see his wife and Lucius had jumped at the chance. It had been a week and Lucius very much missed Narcissa.

Finally they arrived and he smiled, relieved that there were four people there and Narcissa looked fine. She led the Grangers over, "Helen, Troy, this is my husband Lucius and this is Minister Shacklebolt. He was the one who found you."

"Hermione wanted to get you sooner but I was unable to take her and I made her promise not to go alone," Kingsley apologized. "I didn't want her to get in trouble with the Australian authorities."

"Narcissa explained that to us," Helen said. "We've had a very educational and emotional past week."

Troy nodded, "Can we go home now?"

"I've had some house elves clean it up for you," Lucius nodded. "My sister-in-law bought some groceries for you so that you'd have the basics at least. Your daughter did a very good job preserving your home."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Andromeda had brought her car and Kingsley saw them all off. The trip to the Grangers' home wasn't long and they soon arrived. They all five went inside and Helen and Troy both breathed a sigh of relief that everything was still there as they remembered. "Your daughter is an incredible young woman," Lucius told them.

"Yes we've heard about her accomplishments in your war," Helen said. "It's quite a great deal to take in though."

"Certainly understandable," Andromeda gave her a sympathetic smile, "My late husband was muggleborn. He often said it was very hard, straddling two worlds such as he was."

"I've seen the stress in my daughter before," Troy admitted, sitting down in his favorite chair. "When she gets owls and then struggles to tell us what her magical friends are doing or want to do."

"When does Hogwarts let out for winter break?" Helen asked. So much needed to be done before Christmas. She'd missed her daughter and the anger had dissipated after a few days. All she wanted now was her family reunited.

"December twentieth," Narcissa answered.

"Not much time to do the holiday properly," Troy frowned.

"We had many house elves at Malfoy Manor who currently have very little to do in Andromeda's home. They would be happy to assist you in any way that you like be it cooking, decorating, food shopping, cleaning, whatever you need," Lucius said.

"That should make things easier at least," Helen conceded, curious just how helpful these magical little creatures could be.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Draco groaned into his pillow as Hermione massaged his neck and shoulders. This was nice. Very nice. Quidditch practice had been fine until a blizzard had suddenly whipped up and then he and the Slytherin team had hurried inside. But not before Draco'd hurt himself straining for the last bludger in the intense winds. Hermione had put him in a hot shower and when he exited she'd ushered him to the bed for a massage. Her hands felt so good.

"I love you," Draco mumbled.

"You're just saying that because of the massage," she teased. Draco smiled into the pillow. "All better?"

"Yes," he answered. She moved off of him and Draco turned onto his side to pull her against him. "Thank you."

Hermione smiled, "You're welcome," her hand moved to his hip, "So what are our holiday plans or am I still not to know?"

"I'm still working on some things," he said. It had been just over two weeks since the letter from his father and Draco was holding to his plan to not tell her anything about her parents' return. He did know the Grangers had moved back home, safe and sound. He'd had to swallow his pride and his anger at his father to work with him to surprise Hermione which, frankly, proved he'd changed dramatically. Even five months ago he couldn't have envisioned helping his father in any way, let alone something like arranging a surprise dinner for Hermione with her muggle parents. There was no denying that Lucius Malfoy had changed no matter how much Draco would like to hate his father. "But I have agreed to have dinner with my parents."

"That's great!" She kissed him, "Draco that's amazing."

"Yeah I guess," he sighed. "I was hoping that you'd come with me though. I'm not entirely sure I can sit at a table with my father and not hex him. My aunt will be there, though, and so will my cousin Teddy. So you'd have some allies there."

"Of course I'll come with you," she said. Draco gave her a grateful smile, pleased that he had pulled that off. He did have some acting experience; he'd pretended to believe muggleborns were weak and deserved to die for a little over four years, after all. That he hated a witch when in truth he admired her fire and determination. Draco figured if he could do that, convincingly no less to everyone from the witch in question to Voldemort, well that made the current task seem much easier.

"Thanks," Draco kissed her, "you're the best."

Although she wouldn't mind continuing the kiss she broke it to speak, "it's almost time for lunch. We should go downstairs."

"Food is important," he conceded. "What do you want for Christmas, Hermione?"

"Before Ron arrived I'd have asked for you to get along with my friends but Terry seems to have literally knocked some sense into Ron and he's surprisingly getting on with you," Hermione sat up and handed him his shirt to put on, "You're already taking me to find my parents, Draco. You don't have to get me anything else."

"Yes I do," he said. "You're not introducing me to your parents and when they ask what I got you for Christmas saying, 'nothing.' It is unseemly for a Malfoy to appear cheap."

Hermione watched him button up his shirt before reaching for his hand. He pulled her into his arms and she looked up at him, "Well then get me some jewelry or something. I can't think of anything I want or need other than you and having my parents back."

He smiled. She'd have it all this Christmas. In his opinion, no one deserved a better Christmas than Hermione. Not after all she'd gone through and done. "Father has Severus' belongings. Maybe we can find something to treat and get rid of your scar in his notes. He was the best potions master ever."

"That sounds like a good, safe topic of conversation," Hermione said as he led her out of their room. Anything that prevented bloodshed between Draco and his father appealed to her greatly.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

While Ron seemed to be getting along with the rest of the eighth years, the divide between him and Ginny was intense and hostile. Ron still believed that Ginny had cheated on Harry. Hermione, meanwhile, was angry with Ginny trying to manipulate Draco into a confrontation with Ron to take the heat off of her.

Blaise shared Hermione's anger, and as a result his relationship with Ginny had soured. Draco was rather pleased, in all honesty. He didn't trust the youngest Weasley after that little scene in the Great Hall. At lunch at their table Theo looked at Blaise, "What are you doing for winter break?"

"I don't know," Blaise answered.

"Well there's plenty of room at my place," Theo offered.

"That sounds better than being alone," Blaise admitted.

Ron put food on his plate, "I really don't want to have to deal with Ginny this Christmas," he muttered.

"I feel your pain," Blaise said. "I'm just relieved I'm out of that."

"Did Potter say she was cheating on him?" Ernie asked.

"He hasn't answered that letter," Ron answered with a frown. "But Ginny's the one that was falling all over him after the Final Battle and then suddenly starts dating someone else on the sly so for me that's case closed."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hermione sat down with Draco, "You two sure took your time," Terry observed.

"Hermione made me take a shower to make sure I don't get sick," Draco shrugged.

"Smart," Blaise chuckled. "A sick Draco is a whiny, irritating Draco." Theo laughed while Draco gave his friends a glare.

Hermione ignored his friends as she put food on her plate, "I wouldn't mind playing nurse to Draco," she said, making her boyfriend smile as dirty fantasies popped into his head. Oh that would be a fun avenue to explore. They hadn't tried roleplay yet.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"I have to go home for a bit but I'm hoping to get to spend some time at Theo's place," Padma said.

"Me too," Terry nodded.

"Just let me know when," Theo said. "I can have an elf prepare a room for you."

Hermione smiled. At the welcoming feast she wasn't certain they'd have the unity and friendship they did now; she was glad they did, though. And that Ron, stuck in his own personal hatred of Slytherins since childhood, could overcome that hatred gave her hope for the rest of wizarding Britain.

"Have you two made your plans yet?" Padma asked Hermione and Draco.

"Draco's agreed to have dinner with his parents," Hermione smiled. "I'll be going for moral support."

Theo, suspecting just what Draco actually had planned, was impressed with his friend's ability to pull one over on Hermione. To use her desire for him to mend things with his parents to his advantage was the ultimate feat in Slytherin cunning. Draco smiled, "After that I think we'll play it by ear. Weather will play a big part of course."

"Inter-continental portkeys aren't fun," Blaise agreed.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Harry helped Teddy stand up, "You're growing so quickly Teddy."

"They always do at that age," Andromeda mused.

"How are you doing?" Harry asked. The closer it got to Christmas the more he worried about the witch who'd lost her husband and daughter in the war.

"Better than I might have expected," she answered. "Narcissa and Lucius being here helps. Both with Teddy and the loneliness."

Harry nodded. Since deciding to put an effort into putting aside his biases to support Hermione in her relationship with Draco Malfoy and keep his job, he'd made an effort to spend more time with Teddy. This meant spending time with the Malfoy parents. And learning what Lucius had planned to do to show his gratitude to Hermione and prove to his son he was capable and willing to change.

He still had his doubts, of course. Harry wasn't going to let that go away overnight. But he had to admit, Lucius Malfoy seemed sincere. Kingsley's words were always in the back of Harry's head so he tried to always give the Malfoys the benefit of the doubt, which was very hard for him given his visceral distrust of them.

Of course, he had to concede that bringing her parents back was a pretty big deal. And spending time with them, which the Malfoys were doing regularly, was impressive since he knew they were both raised to hate muggles.

"I figured I'd spend Christmas with you and Teddy if you don't mind," Harry said.

"You're welcome here anytime, Harry," Andromeda smiled, "but we'll be spending the day with the Grangers. I need to be with my sister and it's a certainty that Draco and Hermione will be there. You're of course welcome, Troy and Helen have both said so."

Christmas with the Malfoys? Harry thought about it quickly. Pros- Teddy, Andromeda, the Grangers, and Hermione. Cons- the Malfoys. While clearly Lucius and Narcissa were making an effort, Harry hadn't seen Draco Malfoy since the bloke's trial. And yes, he did have several lunches and even a few dinners with Daphne Greengrass. And yes, her stories about Draco showed a side of him that Harry'd never seen. But he and Draco had been rivals since they'd arrived at Hogwarts and that made burying the distrust and the anger and hatred very hard.

However if he was going to see if Malfoy had truly changed, he had to be around the bloke. And he needed to show Hermione that he himself could mature and put aside petty childhood rivalries lest he lose her friendship which he valued dearly. So Harry accepted the invitation.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Their final week at Hogwarts before winter break seemed to fly by, which was perfect for Hermione but she knew it was harder for most of the others. They didn't have much to look forward to over the Christmas break. Draco, meanwhile, was eager for his witch to see her parents. While he liked surprising her, he didn't like lying to her about what they were doing over the holidays.

Hermione closed her trunk and smiled. "Have I mentioned how great you are for doing this?"

"A few times," he answered, leaning in to kiss her. "I'm glad that you're excited. Tonight's dinner isn't exactly exciting for me." Draco thought he deserved a muggle Oscar. In truth, he was giddy that soon Hermione would be reunited with her parents. Quashing that down and acting like he was dreading dinner that evening was very, very hard.

"It'll be fine, Draco," she assured him. "Andromeda won't tolerate your father being a bigoted arse."

He smiled at her words and wrapped her in his scarf, "You look good in green."

"I know you think so," she teased. Draco winked and slipped his coat on. He was happy to leave for break. Even happier that they were staying in Hermione's apartment. He and Blaise's lease had only been for the summer so he'd left his things in Hermione's apartment, shrunk into a few boxes in her closet. Hermione put her coat on, adjusting Draco's scarf around her neck. She didn't mind wearing his house colors and it always made him happy so she had no problem with it.

"Well I think we're ready now," Draco said.

"Let's go then," Hermione shrunk their trunks and Draco pocketed them before they exited their dorm.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Ron found it weird, being on the Hogwarts Express without Harry. Even weirder to be on the train yet be a full adult. Draco and Hermione had let the others join them in the heads' compartment, which was a large size because of the prefect meetings typically held there. "This is really strange," Ron said.

"Now you know how we felt being in the rest of the train," Terry said. "Bloody awkward and uncomfortable."

"At least Hermione and Draco had their own compartment up here; they didn't have to go through sitting with younger students. I know we're only a year older than the seventh years but it feels like we're ten years older," Ernie sighed. "I sat with Hannah and Susan and some younger Hufflepuffs back in September. It was weird."

"I reckon that's because most of us saw battle or felt the effects of the war," Neville mused.

"Blaise and I sat with some first years in September," Theo said. "They were muggleborns so they didn't care what our last names were. Everyone else just gave us evil glares. Except the Slytherins."

"So who all are you inviting to your party?" Draco asked Theo, trying to change the conversation to something happier.

"Well everyone in here obviously," Theo said. Ron smiled. A night away from the Burrow sounded like heaven. "And I figured I'd invite Daphne and Pansy too. That's as far as I got. I figured Susan might have some ideas."

"Well you might want to invite George Weasley," Draco mused. "Daphne works for him now and they seem to get on really well based on her letters."

"George will certainly add some humor and fun to the party," Hermione smiled.

"Well if he doesn't hate Slytherins I don't see why not," Theo said. "No one gets to insult me or my friends in my house. Otherwise they're welcome."

"This party is getting better by the minute," Blaise said. "Needs more witches, though."

Hermione rolled her eyes. Blaise was a horn dog. It seemed his breakup with Ginny was no big deal for him, at least now, and she was sure he would be 'back to his old ways,' as Draco would put it, by the end of break. She glanced out the window at the falling snow. Dinner that evening with Draco's parents, and a trip to find her parents. It was going to be a really great Christmas.


	8. Dinner Party

**A/N- Here's a highly anticipated chapter. A dinner party and then preparations for Christmas. Happy reading!**

* * *

Helen Granger loved house elves. Lucius and Narcissa's elves were so incredibly useful and helpful! They were so quick too; they got things that took hours like cleaning the kitchen done in only a minute or two. "We is taking you to Miss Andi's house now," an elf said. "We pops you in." The Granger parents both took a house elf's hand and they vanished from their home.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Are you nervous Draco?" Hermione asked, watching as Draco checked himself in the mirror for the tenth time.

"Extremely," he said. It had just dawned on him that he was meeting Hermione's parents for the first time and they'd probably heard horrible things about him over the years. He wanted to make a good impression and so after changing his shirt twice he was now making sure he looked presentable to the two people who'd raised the witch he loved.

Of course, he couldn't tell Hermione any of that. So he was settling on saying he was nervous about meeting his aunt. "Andromeda won't bite," Hermione teased.

 _But your father might_ , Draco thought. Instead he said, "Well love, let's get this over with."

"I can apparate us to Andromeda's backyard," Hermione reached for his hand, "relax, love. It will be fine."

"If you say so," he kissed her and she hugged him before they vanished from the apartment.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Entering the Tonks home was a better experience for Hermione this time; the last time they'd been fleeing for Harry's life. Hermione slipped out of her coat with help from her boyfriend as she said hello to Andromeda and Teddy, "You are adorable," she said to the infant. He giggled at her.

Lucius entered the room and Hermione felt Draco stiffen next to her. "Father, Mother," he nodded as his mother entered behind his father, "this is my girlfriend Hermione."

"Lovely to meet you dear," Narcissa said. "Thank you for saving Lucius."

Lucius gazed at Hermione, "Miss Granger, I wish I could adequately thank you for your intervention on my behalf. I was headed for Azkaban before the minister read your letter."

"I prefer to think people just needed a reminder that justice is not about vengeance," Hermione said. "Everyone deserves a second chance. Especially if they weren't given a first one."

Draco smiled. That was his girlfriend. So incredibly humble. Lucius bowed his head, "Yes, well, I have decided to seize my second chance with both hands and I wanted to thank you properly so with some help I arranged this little surprise."

Two peopled entered the room and her eyes widened in surprise, "Mum? Dad?"

"Hermione," Helen Granger soon had her arms full of her daughter as Hermione rushed forward to hug them both. "We missed you," she whispered.

"Kingsley told me you wanted them back more than anything and I had the means to do just that. Narcissa and a mind healer retrieved them," Lucius explained.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Draco knew Hermione didn't cry very often. Only the night terrors typically caused that. However watching his lover cry and repeatedly say how sorry she was for casting a spell on them to erase their memories had Draco swallowing hard. He was the one who'd been sent to kill the Grangers. Draco had been so relieved when he'd learned no one was home that night. That the Grangers weren't there at all. Voldemort had been furious but Draco would rather take the Cruciatus than have to kill someone.

He was so deep in his thoughts he missed his girlfriend calming down and looking accusingly at him, "Draco Lucius Malfoy you knew about this all along!"

He blushed, "Father learned what I wanted to do this holiday and he wrote me to say that he already knew where they were and would get them back here sooner. I thought the surprise would be worth leading you on a bit."

Hermione hugged him and then kissed him, "Thank you," she whispered.

Draco held her close. He knew she was thanking him for getting along with his father. For getting over the anger. "I can swallow my pride if it's for you," he whispered back.

Hermione kissed him again and took his hand, pulling him toward her parents, "Mum, Dad, this is my boyfriend Draco."

"It's nice to meet you," Draco said, hoping he didn't have a sign over his head which flashed, 'I've fucked your daughter!' It really felt like he did and Mr. Granger's stern expression did not dissuade Draco of that rather ridiculous notion.

Helen Granger looked him over before smiling, "It's nice to meet you Draco," she shook his hand. "Ignore my husband. He's lost in an age where men claim superiority over women."

Troy Granger scowled at his wife, "I am not! It's just weird seeing my little girl kissing a boy."

"They're both adults," Helen pointed out to him, "and Hermione has not been a little girl since she was three. She was a mini-adult."

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy," Hermione said, looking at Draco's father. "This…this means the world to me."

"It was my pleasure," he said.

"Dinner is ready," Andromeda announced.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"It's strange, seeing our parents sitting at a table together conversing like they've been friends forever," Draco muttered to Hermione.

"I like it," Hermione smiled. "It's a good thing, Draco."

"I know that," Draco said, "but my parents sitting in a room with muggles and being…nice…is something I never imagined happening."

"Well it is happening," Hermione took his hand in hers, "so let's enjoy it." Draco nodded. He could do that. Or at least try to. It might be easier said than done for him. But he didn't want to let his girlfriend down, and so he would give it his best effort.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Dinner went well, their parents asking about what it was like at Hogwarts and Hermione and Draco talking about the awkwardness of their situation at the school. "My daughter is actually sick of school?" Troy teased Hermione.

"I'm sick of being around immature people," Hermione clarified. "I can handle some immaturity but the sixth years and many of the seventh years are so incredibly childish sometimes."

"It feels weird, being back at Hogwarts," Draco said. "When the eighth years are together it is fine but being around the rest of the school you feel like an outsider. The war aged us." Hermione nodded her agreement with Draco.

Helen looked between the two solemn teens and decided to change the subject, "Hermione, what do you have planned for after you graduate?"

"I'm not sure," Hermione said. "I think I'd be a good healer but I've always enjoyed brewing potions and that seems a good route to go down too."

Lucius looked at his son, "Would you be interested in working with me? Learning the business? Troy has suggested some muggle businesses that could expand our portfolio and I'm thinking with some minor adjustments we could really increase our profits."

Draco looked at Hermione, "It's worth considering, I suppose. I don't have an idea for what I really want to do."

"We'll figure it out eventually," Hermione smiled at him. Draco nodded in agreement. "Draco was brilliant for the first quidditch game of the year. He was tactically perfect."

"It did play out the way I would have hoped," Draco conceded.

"Quidditch. Hermione's written us about games before but I don't know that I fully understand it," Troy said.

Draco happily explained the game and then described the game he'd won against Gryffindor as they continued dinner, Hermione very grateful to her father that he'd given Draco that lifeline to talk about.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

After dinner Hermione sat with her parents, talking to them about the war and reiterating her apologies for casting the spell on them, while Draco received an apology from his father, "I really am trying here, Draco. It's not easy, certainly, to unlearn over forty years of prejudice. But I am sincere in wanting to," Lucius said to his son.

Draco frowned, "I was yanked from my bed in the dead of night and branded against my will. All because that bastard was angry at you. Wanted to punish you. Hermione's skin is marred by Bellatrix's hatred. For the rest of my life I'm going to be branded a Death Eater. How am I supposed to get over that?"

Lucius closed his eyes. "Son…"

"I know Hermione can forgive and forget but I was certainly not raised that way," Draco kept his voice even, "and I know that you're trying to change but I can't do what Hermione does. I can't just let things go and move on."

Draco felt a familiar warmth and someone's arms wrap around him from above. He looked up to see his girlfriend looking toward his mother, "Can I borrow Draco for a bit?"

"Of course," Narcissa said, bemused at how Draco stood and followed her out of the room without complaint. She patted her husband's hand, "Don't worry Lucius. Draco will come around eventually."

"How are you so sure?"

"Because she won't let him stew in his anger," Narcissa said. "And Draco is too much like you; which I am certain she knows." Lucius gave his wife a doubtful look.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hermione sat Draco down in a chair and then straddled him, "Now, tell me why you're being a petulant adolescent with your father."

"After everything he did I have to explain why I'm angry at him?" Draco questioned.

"No, the anger I understand," Hermione spoke carefully so Draco wouldn't misunderstand her, "What I don't understand is why you're acting like a petulant child. Where does my calm, more mature, more relaxed boyfriend go when you're in a room with your father?"

Draco leaned into her as he thought about his answer. Finally he swallowed and admitted, "I don't know if you've noticed but I'm an awful lot like my father." Missing Hermione's amused smile he continued, "And I don't want to become him. I don't want…I don't want to lose you because you see how much I'm like him and…"

Hermione interrupted Draco's self-doubt with a searing kiss, "Draco look me in the eye." He obeyed and felt his heart rate increase at the love in her eyes as she gazed at him. "I love you, Draco. And to set you at ease, I've known you were like your father since we were first years. I knew you were like your father when we became a couple. But it doesn't bug me, Draco, because it isn't a bad thing."

At Draco's dubious look she elaborated, "Your father is driven and determined, he's fiercely protective of his family, and he doesn't back down from a challenge. Those are admirable traits, Draco. Traits I know you share with him." Before he could argue she added, "But you aren't identical to him. You learn from your mistakes much faster, for example. You're clearly much handsomer," she added, playing to his ego, "and you had the courage to see past the dogma you'd been taught from birth, even the courage to stand against Voldemort. Courage I am certain you received from your mother, actually."

Draco's face still showed his doubts, "Draco, I love you; I will still love you in a month, in a year…this between us isn't going away just because I see an unpleasant side of you. I'm hardly perfect. And don't hold it against your father that you're quite like him. Because you didn't receive his worst features; you got the best ones."

"I love you," Draco said before he leaned in and kissed her. Hermione's arms moved around his neck as he deepened the kiss. When they parted he asked, "Did you…did you mean all that?"

"Yes," she nodded. Draco smiled and kissed her again. "Now, no more taking it out on your father that you're quite like him?" Draco nodded his head. Hermione smiled, "Good. Now, let's go back in."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

After that the evening went much easier and before they left for Hermione's apartment Draco got the key to the vault in Gringotts that held Severus' things from his father. He wanted to see if his godfather had developed anything to rid Hermione of Bellatrix's mark.

When they returned to her apartment Hermione hugged Draco, "Thank you for everything you did tonight, Draco."

"You're welcome," he smiled. "I just wanted to make you happy."

"Well you certainly achieved that," she kissed him, "Are you okay? About your father?"

"I will be, eventually," he answered. "It's just hard for me to set aside the things I blame him for."

Hermione kissed his cheek and pulled away, "I need to get Christmas presents for my parents. I was thinking I'd do that tomorrow while you go to Gringotts."

"Diagon Alley without you," Draco mused. "I don't know that that will go over very well."

Hermione turned thoughtful, "Well how about asking Ron or Neville to go with you?"

"I guess I could owl one of them," Draco conceded.

"I have a better way to contact them," Hermione said, moving to her trunk and digging something out of it, "we can message them with this."

"A galleon?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"An enchanted galleon," Hermione corrected, "I can send messages to others who have one. I made them for the D.A. fifth year."

"Your brilliance never ceases to amaze me," Draco mused.

Hermione smiled as she sent the message to Ron and Neville. They could send her messages back. She'd altered the galleons before break because she lived in a muggle apartment building and didn't want to draw attention to herself with an owl. She was still working on that mirror that Sirius had given Harry. Replicating it was a little more difficult because she had no knowledge of what the Marauders had used to make them. Harry'd given her the mirror to study right before they'd gone on the run but she'd never had the time to sit and study it when they were trying to stop Voldemort. She contemplated showing it to Lucius and Narcissa, "Draco, are either of your parents particularly good with charms?"

"Father is, why?" He asked.

"Sirius Black gave Harry this enchanted mirror to contact him but I can't quite crack the spells used on it. Harry long ago asked me to replicate them so that we could all three have one. I want to make more of them but like I said, the mirror is more complex than you might expect. It's enchanted to never break and some other things."

Draco thought about it, "My father managed to disenchant some mirrors in Malfoy Manor that were prone to saying unsavory things. I learned my first curse words from them to my mother's horror. He fixed it so they couldn't talk since they couldn't be removed from the wall. My ancestors liked to use unbreakable sticking charms."

"So did Sirius'," Hermione mused, remembering Walburga's portrait. "I wonder if Harry has got it off the wall yet. You might have to be a Black to remove it. But then, Sirius couldn't get it off the wall either." Staying on track, though, she looked at him, "I think I'll stop by Andromeda's house tomorrow and show your father the mirror. It'd be a nice present to Harry, finally being able to replicate the spell."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

About half an hour later Hermione's galleon burned. "Ron says he'll meet you in the Leaky Cauldron at 10am," Hermione read.

"Good," Draco said. "Poor bloke must be irritated having to be in the same house as Ginny."

"They've always fought like cats and dogs but this seems to have put Ron over the edge," Hermione mused. "Personally I thought she and Harry weren't a couple. But then I think she was still seeing Michael Corner when she took up with Dean Thomas," Hermione shook her head. Ginny seemed to run from any relationship when things looked difficult or serious. She didn't think that boded well for the redhead in the future.

Draco rolled his eyes before collapsing on the sofa. "A Weasley and a Malfoy in Diagon Alley together. We might make heads spin," Draco smirked.

"You very well might," she agreed, leaning down to kiss him before putting the galleon away. "What do you want for Christmas love?"

"You," he answered. "I'm not picky."

"No, you're rich. That makes you hard to shop for. I already know what I'm getting everyone else."

"Oh?"

"Theo likes collecting alcohol bottles, I've noticed. Muggles have some interesting bottle designs I think he'd like." Draco nodded in approval. Hermione continued, "Blaise loves the music at nightclubs so I thought I'd get him a portable CD player and some music. He can't take it to Hogwarts, obviously, but I think he'd enjoy getting to use it over break."

"Definitely," Draco laughed.

"Neville is easy given his love of plants, Padma and Susan I have a couple ideas for, Hannah, Terry, and Ernie I thought would like some of George's new products he's been writing me about, and Harry and Ron are predictably easy. As are the rest of the Weasleys."

"You get gifts for all of them?" Draco asked, surprised at the size of Hermione's gift list.

"Always," she nodded.

"Wow," Draco said. "Well I need to get Daphne and Pansy gifts. And of course Theo and Blaise."

Hermione squeezed his hand, "Draco, we can do gifts as a couple for certain people if you want."

"That would be much easier," he agreed, relieved she was willing to do that. "I can buy for Daph and Pansy though. I know them better."

"That's fine," she kissed his cheek. "Do you want to go shopping together?"

"No," he shook his head, "I can get your present if I go with Weasley."

"That's a good idea. Ron always procrastinates buying gifts so maybe you can influence him to start his shopping sooner," Hermione kissed him on the lips. "I need to make a shopping list."

"I guess I'll unpack then," Draco said, getting up and moving to the bedroom to empty out their trunks of the things they needed.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

When Draco arrived in the Leaky Cauldron he was relieved that Ron was already there, "Hey there mate," Ron said, aware of the glares being sent Malfoy's way. "Gringotts first?"

"Yeah," Draco nodded, "Then I get to find Hermione a Christmas present. She's hard to shop for."

Ron snorted as they moved to the back, "Tell me about it. She loves books but you can't buy her a book because she probably already has it. And beyond books her interests are either muggle things I've never had access to or things that don't make good presents like potions ingredients and quills."

Draco nodded, "I'm getting her a necklace. But I'll need your opinion. You've known her longer."

"Harry mentioned your father brought her parents back early," Ron said, aware of why Malfoy needed to get a different present for Hermione. "Pretty generous of him."

"My father does nothing by halves," Draco smirked. "If he wants to thank someone or do something nice for them then he'll go all in and over the top. For my parents' tenth wedding anniversary he rented out an entire restaurant to have dinner with my mother. When my mother went shopping for her bridal gown he paid for the store to remain closed for everyone but her. And for their honeymoon he rented an entire island so they could have privacy."

"Wow," Ron mused.

"My father has always valued privacy," Draco said. "Having to always act a certain way in public he could let his guard down only in private. My grandfather was a monster. As bad as you've ever thought my father was, Abraxas Malfoy was at least ten times worse." Ron remembered Hermione saying Abraxas got on with Walburga Black brilliantly. Having met that witch's portrait, Ron actually felt bad for Lucius Malfoy.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

They arrived at Gringotts and Draco produced the key his father had given him. "This way Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Weasley."

The vault they were taken to was devoid of gold. Ron glanced around, "Is all this Snape's stuff?"

"Some of it," Draco answered. "I recognize most of these things from the manor. That vanity was in my parents' bedroom. It's my mother's." Ron looked at it. It looked really old, to his mind, but it was clearly immaculately cared for. Draco found a section of the vault filled with boxes and pointed it out to Ron, "Severus left everything to me when he died but between probation and fixing up Hogwarts I had no time to take care of it. Father's solicitors took care of all the legal stuff. My father said this section would have Severus' notebooks within it."

"What are we looking for?" Ron asked.

"Anything about removing scars left behind by dark magic and dark magical objects," Draco answered. "I want Hermione's arm to be scar-free and if anyone has anything on such cures, it would be Severus. For now we find the notebooks. From there we look through them." Ron nodded and began opening boxes labeled 'books'. Might as well start with the obvious.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Ron's decision to look through the obvious boxes paid off after about ten minutes. Inside the fifth box Ron looked through was a large selection of notebooks. Looking through a couple he recognized Snape's handwriting, "Here's a box of them."

Draco looked at the box beneath Ron's and found a second box. "Let's see if he has anything of use in these then."

Ron looked through the first journal in his box, amazed at how much Malfoy cared for Hermione. For someone whose family showed no emotion in public, Draco showed his emotions regarding Hermione almost all the time. It was obvious what she meant to him. Ron had to admit, he couldn't think of anyone who'd appreciate and cherish his best friend better than Malfoy did.

"Thanks for coming with me," Draco said after a few minutes of silence as they looked through the notebooks. "Diagon Alley isn't the friendliest place for me these days."

Ron grimaced. A little over a month ago he was that way too. "Things will get better. I mean, people will get over it. Hermione's a celebrity now and she's dating you. Eventually people will see you're not an evil bastard."

"Hermione says she doesn't care what anyone says; she loves me and I love her and that's all that matters," Draco sighed, "she's too positive sometimes."

"And you're too negative sometimes," Ron shrugged. "It balances out." Seeing that didn't put Draco at ease Ron went for honesty, "I hated the idea of you two together. I was certain you'd done something to her to make her date you. But after I calmed down and really saw you two together, I could see she loved you. And that you loved her. Eventually everyone else will see it too and then no one will blink when they see you out and about."

"Thanks Ron," Draco said before returning his attentions to the book. The redhead could surprise you sometimes; Hermione had told him that before but Draco hadn't really appreciated it until that moment.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hermione showed Lucius the mirror, "Do you think you can decipher the spells used? They seem to bleed together for me."

"Clever bit of magic," Lucius admired, "Very complex. Mirrors are good for charms but difficult to decipher. Much as you stated, over time the various spells cast on it start to bleed together. I once heard an auror say that magical mirrors gave them the biggest struggle in the Department of Mysteries for that very reason. Give me a few days and I should have some answers for you."

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy," Hermione said, relieved he thought he could help.

"I should be thanking you. Being on probation is incredibly boring for me. Now I have something to do to distract me." As Hermione left Andromeda's home she smiled. Draco and his dad were so alike. Draco had often complained about probation before they'd returned to Hogwarts. She quietly apparated away. It was time to shop for presents.


	9. Christmas Part 1

**A/N- Well it's a later update than I would like but I've had a busy weekend which culminated in helping my cousin move. My shoulders, arms, and neck ache now. Here we have before Christmas and the start of Christmas. Hermione gets some very nice presents and Harry has some apologizing to do.**

* * *

Draco had always hated shopping for presents. However now that it was his girlfriend he was shopping for, it felt like the most important thing ever. "Hermione's never worn much jewelry," Ron said as he looked through the cases. "Do you know what you want to get her?"

"No," Draco said. "I remember her wearing a charm bracelet but then suddenly not."

"Oh yeah," Ron nodded. "Harry and I got that for her third year to apologize for being arses about her turning in his broomstick out of fear it was sent to hurt him. It broke fifth year in the Department of Mysteries. She liked it and Harry wanted to replace it but with the war it kind of got forgotten. Though even if we'd wanted to, we weren't exactly allowed out in public after that battle."

Draco considered it. A charm bracelet was not a bad idea. Hermione had worn it once, so he knew she'd wear it, and Draco could personalize it. He looked at the worker helping him, "Can I see your high-end charm bracelets?"

"Flaunting your wealth to her, Malfoy?" Ron teased.

"Hey, she said she'd let me spend money on her and not complain. I'm seizing the opportunity," Draco defended. "Hermione deserves the very best. And I can afford it."

After choosing a silver bracelet Draco moved onto the charms. He picked a silver dragon with emerald eyes to represent himself, and a book with a little ruby on the cover for her. That Draco was able to do on his own. From there Ron was helpful in offering up other options. A cat to honor Crookshanks who'd died during the war, a mini Eiffel Tower because of her love of Paris (which Draco actually didn't know about as they'd not talked about foreign countries they'd visited yet), and surprisingly the store had the Hogwarts' crest which Draco also had added. Draco was of the opinion that without working on the castle's restoration together they would not have become a couple.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Once they were done with that purchase Draco looked at Ron, "Do you need to get gifts for people?"

"Yeah," Ron sighed, "I hate Christmas shopping."

"Everyone does, I reckon," Draco said thoughtfully. "Where should we go first?"

"Let's start at 3W. I want to see how George is doing and maybe he'll have some things that make good presents."

"Maybe Daphne's working," Draco smiled. "I haven't seen her in a long while."

"I would like to meet anyone brave enough to work with George," Ron smirked. "He can be quite difficult to handle."

"Daphne is tougher than she looks," Draco said dismissively. "Always has been."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"How was your day in Diagon Alley with Ron?" Hermione asked Draco as they sat down to dinner.

"Pretty good, actually. We got some shopping done," Draco said as he poured her a glass of wine, "And I found some promising notes in Severus' journals. We went to WWW and George said I could brew it in his workshop."

"That's generous of him," Hermione said.

"I have the feeling when it comes to you there are few things George wouldn't do," Draco smirked. "He's very fond of you."

"He was lonely after Fred died," Hermione smiled. "I was there to listen to him when he needed someone to just listen."

"It amazes me sometimes, how much you give to others," Draco admitted. "And it irritates me how you don't accept anything in return."

"I know it does but that's how I've always been, love. I hardly know how to be any other way."

"You can be a little selfish, you know," he squeezed her hand, "it's not like anyone would judge you for it."

"Oh I have been selfish before," Hermione corrected him. "I was selfish when I chose you." Seeing his confused expression she elaborated, "I knew people wouldn't be happy if I dated you. That I could very easily lose my friends. But I didn't care. I wanted you and I was going to get you, regardless of their opinions on the matter."

Draco smiled, "Well I for one am all for you being selfish more often. Especially as it pertains to me."

Hermione laughed. She could imagine the many ways in which he wanted her to be selfish. With the war behind her she did want to indulge. Draco was an indulgence, to her. Before or during the war she'd never have let herself have a relationship. But the more time passed and they became closer, the more she realized the strength of having Draco's emotional support. She treasured that. Harry and Ron were clueless about emotions for the most part and too easily distracted by their own lives. But Draco cared how she felt and it felt good to have him in her corner. Most of the magicals in her life had always put Harry first; and of course Ron's family put him over her. Draco was the first magical person to always put her first. She liked it.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

After dinner they curled up on the sofa to watch a movie. Hermione slid her fingers under the sleeve of his sweater to touch the scarred Dark Mark that marred Draco's skin, "Do you think this potion or salve will get rid of this too?"

"I don't know," Draco answered. "It would be nice if it did, of course," he admitted, "but I'm only concerned about you."

"Well I don't want you forced to bear a brand you never wanted in the first place," Hermione said, turning to look him in the eye, "so it better work on you too. I want to help you study and make it."

"Whatever you want love," Draco agreed, being rewarded with a kiss for his promise. When she pulled back he pouted, "Just one?"

"For now," she clarified. "We're watching the movie without getting distracted," she turned back around and leaned back into him. Draco's arms wrapped around her and they settled in to watch the movie together. Draco liked low-key date nights. Plenty of physical contact and privacy which was hard to come across at times at Hogwarts.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hermione and Draco spent the next few days finishing up Christmas shopping and studying Snape's journals. Draco even made and sent George a copy for his insights into ways to make Snape's theories into a reality. They did have dinner with Hermione's parents twice, and Draco's parents once, in the buildup to Christmas. Draco quite liked the Grangers and it was clear to Hermione that her parents liked that Draco understood and could function easily in the muggle world.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Christmas morning Hermione woke up with a smile. She stretched and rolled to look at the clock to see that it was around seven in the morning. She sat up, curious as to why Draco was not in bed. He was not an early riser; she almost always had to wake him up for breakfast and classes. Grabbing her bathrobe and quickly putting it on, Hermione opened the bedroom door to see Draco in the kitchen making breakfast. Emerald green pajama pants and a slightly worn dark grey Falmouth Falcons t-shirt were all he had on. Seeing Draco in casual clothing was a rare event; seeing Draco barefoot was even rarer. She liked the image she was presented with. Especially with his normally perfectly styled hair looking thoroughly tousled. She smiled. This was adorable. He'd never done something like this for her before. After admiring the view for a few moments she spoke, "Now this is the start of a happy Christmas."

Draco turned his head toward her, "Morning love. Thought I'd surprise you."

"Mission accomplished," she said, walking over to him and kissing his cheek, "so what do we have here?"

"Waffles," Draco answered. "I know we're having dinner at your parents so I didn't want anything too heavy."

"It smells very good," she wrapped her arms around his waist as he unplugged the waffle-maker. "I'm impressed."

"Go sit down," Draco ordered, "I'm serving you breakfast."

A bemused Hermione obeyed, smiling when her boyfriend placed the butter and syrup on the table before putting the plates down, "Thank you Draco."

"You're welcome," he gazed at her, "Happy Christmas love."

"Happy Christmas," she poured syrup onto her buttered waffle while he poured them some juice, "I did not expect this."

"I'm full of surprises," Draco smiled at her. It was nice to surprise her.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

After breakfast they exchanged presents, having foregone a tree in her apartment what with her being in a muggle building and the front room being rather small. Draco handed her a box, "Here you go."

Hermione unwrapped the present to see a little box. She looked at him curiously before opening it. When she did she gasped, "Draco…"

"I remembered you wearing one for a couple years and Ron told me it broke during the DoM battle. So I thought I should get you a new one. The store even had the Hogwarts crest so it worked out brilliantly," Draco smiled.

She leaned up and kissed him, "I love it. Thank you."

"I'm glad you like it," he smiled. Then he pulled out a second box, "This one I wouldn't recommend showing your parents."

Hermione raised an eyebrow but opened the box to reveal a practically sheer set of green underwear, "Wow," she breathed.

"I love you in my house colors," he grinned, "and I thought it'd be nice to get you something that's just between us."

Hermione glanced at the sizes to see that he got the right ones, "How did you pick out the right sizes Draco?"

"You're my girlfriend," he frowned. "Why wouldn't I know your sizes?"

She pulled him in for a kiss, making him thoroughly confused but very pleased she was feeling so amorous toward him. He returned the kiss and his hand moved to the belt of her robe, Hermione's hands sliding into his hair. He maneuvered them so that she was on her back on the sofa and she pulled her head back, "First you need your present."

"I thought I was about to get it," he said, his eyes flashing with lust.

Hermione reached her left hand out to find the present she'd bought Draco on the coffee table. She handed it to him, "Open it and then you can open me," she said, chastely kissing him on the lips. Draco immediately sat up and ripped off the wrapping paper.

He opened up the box to reveal a watch. A very expensive watch. Draco knew that Hermione had been given a large amount of money from the Ministry of Magic following Voldemort's defeat for her role in saving their world. He also knew she didn't spend much of it. Her biggest expenditure was rent for her apartment, which she'd arranged through Gringotts to be paid monthly while she was at Hogwarts. He saw the name Rolex on the steel watch and knew instantly she'd spent big on him. "I had it engraved," she said.

Draco picked it up and turned it over to see on the back- _Amor Vincit Omnia_. "Love conquers all," he translated.

"It does," she smiled. "Your mother's love for you ended the war."

"And your love for me?"

"Will get you through this period of grief and anger so many people still have that they unfairly direct toward you," she answered.

"I love my present," he smiled, slipping the watch back into the box, "now, I believe I was promised something else," he sat the box on the table and pulled her into his lap, "and I want to collect it immediately."

"I think we can manage that," she teased before moaning as their lips met and his hands slipped under her robe to touch her skin.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Three hours later they arrived at the Granger home, Hermione rather amused by how handsy Draco was feeling that day. He'd even joined her in the shower. Draco made sure to flash his watch when he removed his winter coat, "Hermione got it for me," he told his aunt.

"It's quite nice," she said, stifling a laugh at how proud he was of a muggle gift. "No battery?"

"Nope," Draco smiled, "so it'll work at Hogwarts. And she added some protection spells to it so it doesn't get damaged."

Andromeda looked at Hermione, "A very expensive gift."

"He's worth it," Hermione smiled, kissing her boyfriend. "It's nice to see you again, Andi."

"You too dear," Andromeda handed over Teddy to the brunette witch, "He loves his new toys."

"Draco had a dragon playset growing up," Hermione smiled. "He thought Teddy would enjoy it."

"Oh he does," Andromeda laughed. "Lucius had to coax him into putting it away long enough to come here."

Hermione laughed, "Is that right Teddy? Did you want to play with your dragons?"

Teddy nodded his head and put his head against her chest, Hermine winking at Draco who made a point to pout, "Hey Teddy, she's _my_ girlfriend."

Teddy giggled at the blonde and turned his hair to look like Draco's while his eyes looked like Hermione. Draco laughed. "He's certainly smart enough to know how to try and manipulate you."

"Oh he's very good at that," Andromeda chuckled.

"You know, we thought you'd miss your dragons so we got you something to tide you over," Hermione turned so that Teddy could see Draco, who produced a stuffed dragon toy. Teddy lit up and held his hands out to Draco, who handed him the toy. "Come on Teddy, let's go terrify my mother while your hair and eyes are like that."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Draco and I would make adorable babies together wouldn't we Mum?" Hermione asked her mother when she entered the kitchen with Teddy in her arms.

Helen Granger stared at Hermione, eyes wide in terror at the implications of Hermione's words. When Hermione laughed Helen frowned, "That is cruel to do to your mother," she scolded, though there was no malice in her voice. She looked at Teddy, "You're adorable, Teddy, but quit giving my daughter ideas." Teddy just showed her his new dragon in response.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"These mirrors are quite fascinating," Lucius told Hermione when Draco took Teddy from her to entertain him. "But once you separate out the obvious things like the unbreakable charm you start to gain traction on the spells you don't know."

"So you've made progress?" Hermione hadn't asked since she'd handed him the mirrors Harry had given her to replicate. She wasn't sure how much time Lucius could devote to it and she was just grateful for the help.

"Considerable. This morning Narcissa popped over here to help your mother prepare for the day and she helped me test it. It works between the two houses. And I think if we look at some of those spells you mentioned we could actually improve the mirrors' capabilities."

Hermione smiled. That was more than she'd hoped for, "That's fantastic Mr. Malfoy."

"Call me Lucius," he said. "Mr. Malfoy feels too formal coming from you." Hermione sat with him, listening as he explained the spells used to make the mirrors able to communicate and showing her how he'd made it work.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Draco was showing Teddy the Christmas tree when the doorbell rang. Andromeda soon appeared in the living room with two people Draco would never have paired together. Harry Potter and Daphne Greengrass. "Hey Daphne," he smiled, trying to mask his surprise that Potter was there. "You didn't say you were coming."

"Harry feared facing you alone," Daphne teased. "You're as fierce as your name, after all."

"I did defeat Voldemort," Harry muttered indignantly.

"More like the Elder Wand defeated him," Draco smirked. "You're lucky I disarmed Dumbledore in the first place. Otherwise you'd have been screwed."

"Not to mention Narcissa covering up that you were alive," Daphne added. "Face it Harry, it wasn't the most heroic defeat of a dark lord to ever happen."

"I don't like being outnumbered by Slytherins," Harry pouted at Daphne, "It's unfair."

"I work with several Gryffindors," she said dismissively. "Don't talk to me about unfairness." The blonde turned her attention to Teddy and Draco, "This must be Teddy. I've heard plenty about you," she cooed. She kissed Draco's cheek, "Happy Christmas, Draco."

"Happy Christmas Daph," he kissed her cheek, "Potter? Really?"

"He's not so bad once you get past that whole Gryffiindor bravado," she answered.

"I'm standing right here you know," Harry announced.

Daphne kissed his cheek, "Harry, quit pouting. It's Christmas."

"This I did not imagine," Hermione said as she entered the room. "Harry," she nodded at him.

"I owe you an apology," he said immediately. "After the war was over I kind of…I was a jerk."

"A bit more than a jerk," Hermione corrected, "you were a bigoted arse."

Harry blushed, "I was. And I'm sorry for being a bastard to you." He looked at Draco, "And I'm sorry for what happened in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom sixth year. Casting that spell on you without knowing what it did…that was stupid and dangerous and you could have died."

Hermione looked at Harry. At least he couldn't say anything about her dating a Slytherin when he was dating Daphne. "I forgive you, Harry. But don't push me again."

"I won't," he promised.

Draco wanted to say he didn't forgive Potter but seeing Daphne be happy for the first time in a very long time had him resigned to the fact Potter was stuck in his life. Plus, like it or not Potter was important to Hermione and Ron wasn't as bad as Draco had initially expected him to be. Potter deserved that chance too. Draco nodded, "Sure Potter. You're forgiven. Hurt Daphne, though, and I'll make sure you know just how horrible that spell feels when it's cast on you."

Harry swallowed. The murderous glare Malfoy directed at him as he warned him about hurting Daphne was intense. "I won't hurt her," Harry said.

"Then we won't have any problems," Draco smirked. "And don't bother trying to intimidate me regarding Hermione. She's the scariest person in your little trio. I saw what she did to Bellatrix."

Hermione smiled and leaned in to kiss her boyfriend, "Dinner is almost ready. My mother might try to kidnap your house elves, by the way. She loves them." Draco chuckled. He liked Helen Granger and it was quite obvious she was in awe of the house elves. His mother had said as much to them at dinner the other night. Draco was glad. He was hopeful actual exposure to non-crazy elves would show Hermione that elves weren't abused and loved being helpful. Draco had grown up with almost all those elves; and the younger ones had been raised alongside him. Freeing those elves who had in some cases lived in Malfoy Manor for as many generations as the Malfoys had seemed incredibly cruel to the Malfoy heir. The elves were Malfoys as much as Draco was, in his opinion, and he hoped that if Hermione saw that she'd lose that ire toward him 'owning' house elves.

"Well the new manor is supposed to be a bit bigger than the last one so I'd wager she'll have a hard time keeping them away," he smirked. "Although maybe one or two could pop by to help her out every now and then."

"Don't say that too loud or she'll take you up on it," Hermione scolded him with a wink. Draco laughed. He wouldn't put it past her.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hermione's parents had insisted on exchanging presents at their home, so while Hermione and Draco had exchanged gifts earlier that morning, and sent Teddy's to Andromeda's home, they hadn't received anything else thanks to Narcissa commissioning three house elves to gather presents under the tree. Hermione was rather surprised to see a large box from Draco's parents for her. She opened it to see a tiny black kitten with a light speckle of white on its face, "Oh!"

"I know a kneazle breeder who recently had a litter. Your parents mentioned that your previous cat was half-kneazle and I thought perhaps a kitten would be a very nice surprise," Narcissa said. "It's a girl," she added.

"She's adorable," Hermione scooped her out of the box, "Does she have a name?"

"We left that to you," Narcissa answered.

Hermione gazed at her new kitten, "How about Stardust? The white on your face sort of reminds me of it." Hermione looked at Draco, "Say hello to your new dormmate, Draco."

"Not fair," Draco protested, "now I'll have to compete for her attention!"

His girlfriend laughed and kissed him, "Don't get petulant over Stardust, love. It's not a good look on you." Draco looked at the kitten who was playing with a ball of yarn Hermione had transfigured out of a discarded ribbon. He couldn't deny that the little beast made his girlfriend smile.

"I'll make an effort to get along with her. You get bonus points if you bite Weasley, by the way," he told the kitten.

"Draco!" Hermione scolded.

"What? Crookshanks hated him. It's only right that Stardust maintain the tradition," Draco defended himself. "Plus I don't thinks Ron likes kneazles anyway."

Hermione laughed, "Crooks did particularly hate Ron," she conceded. "Even after Pettigrew was found out he didn't like Ron. Though he was a little less hostile."

Harry snorted, "A little? Crookshanks would try to trip Ron down the stairs early in the morning. Another time he stole all Ron's underwear and Ron couldn't find them. Ron had to go around without any."

Draco and Daphne burst into laughter while Hermione looked at Harry, shocked, "Why didn't he ever say anything?"

"He didn't want to admit that he was being outsmarted by a cat," Harry answered, chuckling.

"Who does?" Troy Granger asked. "Crookshanks was very, very smart. And clever."

"Will you be as clever?" Hermione asked Stardust, who mewed at her in answer. "Is she a full kneazel or a half-kneazel?"

"Full," Narcissa answered. "I mentioned it to Kingsley at one of Lucius' parole appointments and I daresay you should have your permit to have a kneazel shortly. It's paperwork I'm quite familiar with and I doubt you wouldn't qualify. He let me fill it out on your behalf so that the present could stay secret."

"I love her," Hermione smiled, "thank you so much."

"The elves will deliver the litter box and whatnot to your apartment when you leave. All the essentials for a kitten." Draco pet Stardust. She seemed to like him, at any rate. At least there was that.


	10. Christmas Part 2

**A/N- I had to finish off Christmas and that was harder than I thought it would be. Gifts always stump me. Also, I needed to flesh out some personal relationships between Hermione and George and then Ginny and Harry. And some jealousy from Draco. Just a little though. Next chapter should be a New Year's Eve party.**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Daphne Greengrass had not expected to have Christmas with the Granger and Malfoy families; though that was perhaps poor foresight on her part. Her parents were still angry with her and unwilling to bend in their demands of her. When she'd told Harry she would just spend Christmas alone he'd invited her to the Granger home. Daphne felt it was impolite to refuse her new boyfriend's invitation.

At first the lunches between them were friendly. Then Harry had awkwardly asked her to dinner and their relationship had shifted. She'd certainly never expected to end up dating Harry Potter of all people. But somehow Daphne was. She had been cautious at first. She did not trust easily but Harry was persistent. That was interesting. And there was no denying that Harry wasn't sweet.

She almost wondered if he was putting on airs, bringing her flowers, buying her favorite chocolates just because…if she was dating Draco, she'd not even blink at the little tokens of affection. Draco was very much like his father and Daphne had seen Lucius doing such things for Narcissa her whole life. For Draco to do it would be natural.

But Harry didn't seem to be that type. He could be quite dense, especially when it came to women from what she knew of his previous relationships. So it was only natural for Daphne to be a bit suspicious. She'd certainly seen the papers the previous summer about Harry and Ron going out and being surrounded by witches. It seemed to be the opposite of the way he was treating Daphne.

Finally before their third date she'd asked Harry about it. Harry had blushed, looking very embarrassed, as he explained that he'd let his fame and freedom get to his head a bit the previous summer and he wanted to make things better with Hermione who he'd treated poorly; and he was very attracted to Daphne and didn't want her to think he was that same immature idiot from the previous summer. It was cute, to be honest. That night when he'd taken her back to her flat she'd kissed him and pulled him into her flat with her, much to his surprise.

Harry had quite obviously been inexperienced, which pleased Daphne because she was too and she did not want a playboy for her boyfriend. Since that first night Harry had stayed over at her place a few times and she was becoming rather attached to him. Although she still didn't know what had happened with Ginny Weasley. Asking Harry about it seemed inappropriate to Daphne; but she did wonder.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

After dinner Hermione got Harry alone, "Okay Harry, what are you doing with Daphne?"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, confused.

"Draco has told me much of his childhood. She and Pansy feature heavily in it. He is very, _very_ protective of them. So I want to know what you're doing with Daphne. Is it serious? Is it revenge toward Ginny? Because I don't want to have to restrain Draco if you do something to hurt her. He will go after you."

Harry's mouth opened and closed, surprised by her questions. He took a breath, "Hermione I wouldn't use Daphne like that. I really like her. She's…well she's not impressed by my name or reputation. As for Ginny, well, it sounds crazy but no. It's not revenge toward her or anything like that. Ron's letter about her seeing Zabini was honestly a bit of a relief. It meant I wasn't…" Harry went quiet and Hermione tilted her head at him, waiting for him to continue.

Seeing her unsure what he was going to say next Harry finished, "It meant I wasn't stuck with her. That sounds horrible, I know. But Ginny is…not a very nice person. She's too scheming and manipulative for my taste. I don't need or want all that drama. Daphne is…nice. She's smart and kind and I really, really like her Hermione. I'm not going to hurt her."

"Good," Hermione smiled. "Slytherins make good partners, don't they," she teased him.

Harry grinned, "Yeah, you were right. As always. I still don't really get why Malfoy. I mean, Daphne's stories about him don't line up with what I know of him and obviously he's not a total arse if he's dating you but I still picture that prat from school."

"Funny," Hermione said as she moved to the doorway, "he said the same thing about you and Ron when he asked me why I'm friends with you." With that she was gone, and Harry instantly got her point. He'd only ever seen one side of Malfoy. A side that, by all accounts of those who knew the blonde better, was a cover for who he really was. Harry and Ron hadn't exactly been at their best when around Draco. Harry had certainly been at his worst when he'd nearly killed the blonde. If Malfoy was willing to set aside justified hatred and anger of Harry, then Harry needed to get over that image of Draco Malfoy he'd seen in school.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"I love you," Hermione whispered to her boyfriend before kissing him.

Draco returned it, "What's that for?"

"For making me happy," she answered. "I think I finally drove the point home to Harry. He can be a bit slow on the uptake sometimes," she elaborated. "I haven't seen him in a long time. It's weird, seeing him today."

"Agreed," Draco tugged her into his arms, "I never knew Daphne had bad taste in men."

Hermione playfully smacked his arm, "Draco be nice."

"What? I am being nice," Draco protested. "I haven't killed him yet and only threatened him once."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "While that _is_ admittedly an improvement, I was hoping for something a little more peaceful."

"That's as far as you'll get at the moment," Draco muttered. "I'm willing to put up with him because I love you. And I won't go out of my way to start something with him. But that's all I can promise currently."

She kissed him. It was enough, for her. She couldn't ask for much given Harry's actions toward Draco in the past. It was understandable why Draco would hate Harry. Anything short of a duel was an improvement, in her eyes. "I can live with that," she squeezed his hand. "Thank you."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

After a long day with his parents, the Grangers, and Potter a visit to the Burrow on Boxing Day to see the Weasleys was not Draco's idea of a good time. A lazy day with Stardust the kneazle kitten and some movies was much preferable to approaching the house of a family he'd once thought of as inferior. "They won't hate you," Hermione reassured him. "Ron said that even Arthur is willing to start fresh."

"There's no such thing as starting fresh," Draco muttered.

"We did," Hermione pointed out.

"It's different with us," he reasoned.

"It's not so different as you'd like it to be," she kissed his cheek, "You get on with George and Ron. That's half the battle. If George likes you, then Charlie will like you."

"I hope so," Draco muttered. Hermione squeezed Draco's hand. She understood his insecurities. But she was hopeful things would be relatively easy. Given the chance, Draco could prove he wasn't what people thought he was.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Entering the house Draco was surprised at how warm it felt. From the outside the Burrow looked a disaster. "My favorite Granger!" Draco heard. He turned his head to see George Weasley picking Hermione up in a hug, "You can say it. You missed me horribly and life at Hogwarts is unbearable all because I'm not there."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "George you're ridiculous."

"And why would she miss you when she has me?" Draco asked.

George looked at Draco, "Because I'm fun."

"Insane is the proper adjective," Hermione corrected George.

He sat her down and pouted, "You wound me, Hermione. I'm your favorite Weasley. You know it."

"When have I ever said that?" Hermione asked.

George clutched his chest and sunk to his knees dramatically, "You wound me! Oh Malfoy, get out while you can! She's so cruel!"

"Would rather not," Draco said, pressing his nose to her cheek. "I'm in love with her."

"You sap," George scolded from the floor, "you are no fun."

"I have fun with him," Hermione teased.

George shivered, "Eww I did not need that imagery. I mean, sure Hermione you're gorgeous. Seeing you nude would be a delight. But Malfoy? Yuck."

"Oh he looks very good nude, believe me," Hermione winked.

George pulled a white handkerchief out of his pocket. "I fold. You win, Hermione. You're scary to go toe to toe with."

"Yes she is," Draco praised her. Hermione squeezed her lover's hand. George's flirting with Hermione he could handle. George flirted with everyone. It reminded him of Pansy, actually.

"I need to borrow your girlfriend, mate," George said. "Just for a few minutes." That confused Draco but he nodded. "Ron is in the living room," he added. "I'll take you there first," George said, leading them down the hall.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Up in the twins' old room George sat down on his bed and hung his head. Hermione didn't need to ask. She laid down on his bed and tugged him down to hold him against her, George's head on her chest, "I worried about you yesterday," she said.

"I mostly kept it together," George said. "I really missed you these past few months."

"I'm sorry George," she whispered, feeling the moisture from his tears dampen her shirt. "Do you need to talk about it?"

"I miss him," George's voice cracked and he turned his head into her chest to muffle the sounds of him crying.

Hermione didn't say anything. They all missed Fred. But George missed him more and in ways that the others couldn't imagine and so she said nothing, just holding him tightly as he let out everything he had pent up in him. She rubbed his back with one hand and her other slid into his hair, gently massaging his scalp. Hermione kissed the top of his head. She wished she could fix George. She really did. She wished she could stop the nightmares he woke up from in the middle of the night drenched in sweat and she wished she could stop people from calling him Fred and she wished she could stop George's pain. Unfortunately only time could do that and Hermione knew he had many more rough nights before living with the pain was easier.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Draco glanced toward the stairs, "Do you know what they're up to?"

"Hermione makes him better," Ron said. "Don't know how, don't know what they do, but whatever she does, she makes him better. Yesterday was hard. Our first Christmas without Fred. George always says he's fine, and he always seems fine, but the twins were always so secretive and they never revealed all that much to any of us. I think George misses that confidante the most. Someone who knows his secrets and won't tell them. Hermione is really good at keeping secrets."

The blonde Slytherin took that in. He couldn't quite imagine what George must have experienced, losing his twin. Draco was an only child so he couldn't even imagine losing a sibling, much less an identical twin. Losing his godfather had been hard enough for the blonde. What George was experiencing was something Draco couldn't conceive of. But there was a jealous and possessive side to Draco and he had to force himself to not even attempt to go down that unsavory route.

He looked at Ron, "And you aren't curious about what he needs her for?"

"I was, at first," Ron admitted. "But whatever it is they're doing, it works for George. And that's all I care about. He was hurt worse than the rest of us."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Ron introduced Draco to his parents, Draco feeling very out of sorts without Hermione by his side. Then it occurred to him; if Hermione made Draco feel grounded and safe, then it was understandable what she did for George. He was polite as he said hello to Arthur and Molly, who didn't look at him like he was some sort of evil being which he counted as a positive. About twenty minutes after Hermione and George went upstairs they came down, Hermione kissing Draco and sitting against him, "Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm not being hexed so I guess so," he answered. She squeezed his hand. He looked at her, "What was up with George?"

"He just needed my advice on a product," she said dismissively. Draco had seen Hermione lie before, to teachers and to McGonagall, so he knew she was lying then. But not wanting to create a scene, he said nothing. He could always ask her later.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

When they sat down to Boxing Day dinner, Draco was relieved he didn't have to see Potter again and yet also surprised Potter wasn't there. "No Potter?" He asked Ron.

"Harry said his girlfriend had plans with her friend," Ron shrugged, "and so he wasn't coming."

"What do you mean Harry's girlfriend?!" Ginny demanded.

Ron looked at his sister. He had no respect for Ginny. Not after going out of her way to make Harry jealous, then kissing him and getting him to date her, then dumping him for Zabini when Harry wasn't adhering to her every whim. Harry was his best friend and he'd warned her that she shouldn't date Harry but she didn't listen. "I mean Harry has a girlfriend and he's spending his day with her."

"Probably because she spent yesterday with him and my parents," Hermione said. "Have you met her, Ron?"

"Draco introduced us; I haven't seen her with Harry yet but he told me who she is."

"He seems happy with her," Hermione mused, "and they look a good match."

"I threatened him should he hurt her," Draco smirked.

"Hey me too!" George grinned. "Poor Harry. We're very protective of her." Draco nodded in approval.

"Who is Harry dating?" Ginny demanded.

"None of your business," Ron responded. "You started seeing Blaise without even breaking up with Harry. You don't deserve to know who he's seeing."

Hermione looked at Ginny. Ginny was a strange one, to her. She'd gone quiet after Fred's death, happy to hang around Harry and Ron. Hermione had been surprised when Ginny signed up to help rebuild Hogwarts. Ginny seemed to just be doing it to have something to do, while Hermione saw her classmates and her boyfriend working to make sure they could finish their school years the coming year or seeking redemption from people thinking they were monsters.

Any help was appreciated, of course, but Hermione wondered if Ginny was maybe trying to get some attention. Harry and Ron had the attention on them, and Ginny was used to being the center of attention in the Weasley family. Hermione would even say for Harry but she knew that that wasn't true. Based on talk in the tent, his relationship with Ginny was too brief for any feelings to form.

So that Harry wasn't upset about Ginny apparently cheating on him with Blaise was understandable, to Hermione. But it also had Hermione thinking that perhaps Ginny began seeing Blaise just to attempt to get Harry's attention. Harry had despised Slytherins. Draco and Blaise were best friends. If Harry had learned sooner about Hermione and Draco, he would have subsequently learned about Ginny and Blaise. Hermione was not amused with those thoughts.

"He was my boyfriend, Ron!"

"Past tense and you're the one that ended it with your little fling with Blaise," Ron retorted. "Leave Harry alone, Ginny. I'm firmly on his side in this. You put my friendship at stake to go after your little crush and it's done. Move on. Though I doubt Blaise will take you back after trying to bait his best friend like you did."

"Not a chance," Draco scoffed. Blaise was very loyal to his friends.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Over the course of dinner Ginny pouted while Arthur and Molly made an effort to talk to Draco and get to know him. Something Hermione was immensely grateful for. Draco even apologized to Bill for Greyback attacking him only for the eldest Weasley son to wave him off, "You did what you had to do. If it was my mother being held at the end of Voldemort's wand, I would have done the same thing," Bill told him.

A very humble Draco Malfoy had thanked him for that. He sat with Hermione as she exchanged presents with the Weasleys. He was surprised that George and Ron both gave him something. "You didn't have to," Draco protested.

"She's claimed you, that makes you family," George informed him. Ron nodded his agreement.

When Hermione opened her present from George she blushed and immediately put it back in the bag, "George Weasley I will get revenge."

"You love me and you know it Granger," George winked. Draco raised an eyebrow and she tilted the bag for him to see. Flavor-changing lube. The flavor changed depending on the part of the body it was put on. Draco looked at George who grinned at him. "You're welcome," George told him. Draco opted to wait to open his present when they went back to Hermione's flat. George's grin made the blonde nervous. He was definitely understanding Ron's warning to never trust a Weasley twin.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Back at their flat early that evening Draco looked at her, "When George said that it was easy for him to picture you naked…"

"Yes?" She tilted her head to look at her boyfriend, "Are you asking if George and I were ever nude in one another's presence?"

"I guess I am," he admitted. "He just…he seems really attached and overly familiar with you. I was wondering just how familiar he is."

"Come here, oh jealous one," she patted the couch cushion next to her. Draco sat down and she leaned into him. "George can picture me naked because we went skinny dipping last summer in the pond on the Burrow's property. It was when I was staying there before I got my apartment."

"You and George went skinny dipping?" Draco looked at her, stunned.

"Yes," Hermione nodded. "He and I were both up late at night, talking about how much he missed Fred and whatnot, and he wanted to do something impulsive and crazy. He suggested skinny dipping. I decided to go with him. So we snuck out of the house and ran down to the pond where we stripped off and jumped in. We splashed about for about an hour. Then we dried off, got dressed, and went back up to his room. I would sleep with him at night to keep him calm when he had a nightmare."

"Why?" Draco asked. "Why are you so close to him?"

"George needed someone detached from the family to talk to about Fred after the war. I was the only one who wasn't particularly friendly with the twins before Fred died, so I knew the least about him and George. That meant something, to George. It meant I wouldn't call him the wrong name or judge him for being angry at Fred…a myriad of things, really," Hermione sighed. "I don't turn down people who need help, Draco. You know that. George needed me. He still does, sometimes. And truthfully, I needed a friend then. Harry and Ron were off being jerks, Ginny was tagging along with them, and George and I were both alone. We gravitated to one another naturally."

"I just don't understand why you never told me," Draco said, well aware of how jealous he sounded.

"Because George doesn't want people to know. He doesn't want the looks of sympathy and the 'oh poor George, he's still not over the death of his twin'…I understand that. So I keep his secret."

Draco could appreciate that. But there was one thing that bugged him, "Did he get a good feel?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Have you met him?" Draco scowled. She kissed his lips, "Draco, George needed an escape. It was always playful, never romantic or sexual. And once I started seeing you, it stopped."

"I can't believe he's seen you naked," Draco grumbled.

After counting to three to avoid snapping at him Hermione straddled her boyfriend, "Look at me," she commanded. He obeyed and she kissed him, "Draco I love you. But trust me, George has not touched me anywhere near as much as you have these past few months. A few kisses, some cuddling, a few nights out skinny dipping in the pond," she rotated her hips and felt him harden underneath her, "nothing like what I do with you. No tongue, no nudity save the skinny dipping, and the touches were never the touches of a lover. But none of that is your business. All that matters now is that you are mine and I am yours. Understand?"

Draco swallowed and nodded. Hermione leaned back, "So what do you want to do tonight? We could go out," she suggested, suppressing a smirk as she saw Draco's eyes had already darkened in lust.

"I want to do you," he growled, pulling her against him and kissing her hard. Hermione groaned into his mouth and returned his passion. After two days of being around people he didn't like and felt uncomfortable around, Draco deserved a reward. A very good one. She grabbed the lube George had given her. They might as well test it out.


	11. The Rest of Break

**A/N- It is my duty to inform you that Hermione does not approve of me putting George and Draco alone in a room together. Ever. But it's what happened and it amuses me. This chap covers up to their return to Hogwarts and we should be back to Friday updates :-)**

* * *

"That lube is bloody fantastic," Draco told George the next day. They'd come up with a recipe they thought would work to remove the dark magic scars and Draco was starting it with George in 3W's workroom.

George grinned, "Good. Hermione took me to a muggle sex shop last summer and I was in awe. Thought I could create some good magical objects that do the same thing. Lube seemed the easiest to start with."

"You in a muggle sex shop," Draco shook his head. "What the bloody hell did you do to her to get her to agree to that?"

"She loves me," George winked. "And I'll have you know that I in fact _can_ behave myself on occasion."

"But did you?"

"No, no I did not," George chuckled. "She wouldn't take me anywhere after that."

"Same with Blaise and the muggle amusement park," Draco smirked as he stirred the potion, "He ate all these muggle sweets and foods and then went on the spinning cups and then he vomited afterward. She refused to take him anywhere for two weeks after that."

"I like muggle amusement parks," George smiled. "Has she taken you to the water park?"

"No," he shook his head, "she didn't trust Blaise."

George laughed, "From Daphne's stories I wouldn't either. Horny little bugger, he is."

"Quite," Draco nodded. "She said she'd take just me this coming summer."

"You'll like it," George said. "It was wicked fun. And I got to give other boys dirty looks for leering at Hermione. I liked that."

"I do enjoy doing that," Draco acknowledged. After the lovemaking last night, and thinking about her words in the shower, he couldn't feel jealous of George. It wasn't fair to his girlfriend who he trusted completely. And George seemed to need Hermione, which Draco could admittedly very much relate to. When he'd had his worst nightmares it was her that pulled him through. "She doesn't know how beautiful she is. Or how great."

"She's very aware of things she sees as flaws and oblivious to her beauty and awesomeness," George agreed as he looked at the potion, "it looks good so far."

"We can test it on my mark," Draco said. "If it doesn't work I'd rather be the guinea pig."

"Had a feeling you'd suggest that," George looked at the recipe's next step, "admirable quality. Which is good. Because if you hurt her, I will flay you alive and no one will ever find your body," George gave Draco a very serious glare.

Draco could see the redhead was serious. Hermione wasn't wrong when she said she was important to George. "I'm not going to hurt her. I love her."

"Then you have nothing to worry about," George smiled, adding some powdered beetle horn to the salve, "I reckon this should be usable tomorrow."

"Sounds really good," Draco said. He'd love to be rid of the mark he'd not wanted. And Hermione being rid of that vile word would be fantastic.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hermione activated the mirror, "This is quite useful," she said to Lucius, who was on the other end.

"I'd suggest trying the expansion charm now," he smiled.

Hermione tapped it with her wand, " _Expando_!" The mirror grew from about the size of her hand to the size of a book, "That worked well," she smiled. "Can you see more?"

Lucius looked around her, "Yes I can see your kitchen clearly. Refrigerator, cabinets…before I could only see the window over your sink behind you."

"Brilliant," Hermione couldn't hide her excitement. She loved learning new magic and making theories into reality. "I think that's the last test then. _Reversio!_ " The mirror shrank back to its original size, "Magic is so useful."

"Now we just have to make several of these. The spellwork you'll have down in no time."

"I'll return and we can enchant the mirrors then," she said, turning the mirror off and standing up. Time to return to Andromeda's to finish up her work. She looked forward to surprising Harry with them.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"You took George to a sex shop?" Draco asked when he entered her apartment.

"He told you that?!" Her eyes widened in surprise.

"We bonded," Draco smirked. "He's an alright bloke. He seemed really pleased the lube works so well. We came up with some other sex stuff he could create while we brewed Snape's salve." Hermione held her head in her hands. George and Draco could get up to so much trouble together if they chose to become allies. She was doomed. And so was the world, for that matter.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The next day Draco rolled up his sleeve and George applied the finished salve to his arm, "We don't know how long it will take is the only problem," George frowned. "So you're stuck sitting with your arm propped up on the table."

"I'll survive," Draco shrugged, sitting on the stool and putting his arm on the table. "What are you working on?"

"Only a couple new things," George answered. "I've got some refills of some other things going."

"Hermione is concerned we might be bad influences on one another," Draco smirked.

George laughed, "Well she's never wrong, is she?"

"Not in my experience," Draco answered.

"Ron used to call her a know-it-all," George stirred one of his cauldrons, "but then Fred and I pointed out that her knowledge had saved Harry's arse on more than a few occasions, and Ron's too. He kept trying to insult her for her knowledge but without it they were doomed."

"I still don't get why she's friends with them," Draco shook his head, "I mean, Ron's okay when he's not got his head shoved up his arse. But Potter?"

"You see Harry as the bloke who nearly killed you," George pointed out. "Which is fair, mate. I'm sure that's an issue Hermione struggles with every day. Harry was an idiot then. Hell, he still is."

"My opinions aside, neither of them is a good friend to her," Draco argued. "They both abandon her over the slightest little thing but she just lets them do it. If I did what those two did, I know what I would be called. I'm sure she'd dump me and never speak to me again. "

George had to concede defeat on that one. Draco wasn't wrong. "You've got me there," he admitted. "Neither of them feature in her best memories, I'm sure."

"My boyfriend tends to feature in those," they heard from the doorway. Draco turned to see Hermione standing there, looking at the two of them, "discussing me, I see."

Draco swallowed, unsure from her expression if he was in trouble or not. "I was just trying to see if George knew some side of them that I've as yet not seen."

Hermione walked over and kissed him, "I love that you think you need to protect me from their callousness, love, but trust me. I'm capable of doing that on my own."

Draco lowered his head and she ducked to kiss him again, "Draco don't get all sullen and moody with me. You could have talked to me about this, you know."

"You don't see what I do, though," he argued. "They both still see you as their best friend. Do you see them that way?"

"No I don't," she admitted. "You both had some very good points. I do struggle with Harry's actions toward you. I was furious with him when he did it but as we've become a couple and fallen in love they weigh even more heavily on my mind. You don't forgive him for what he did, and I understand that. And it sucks because he's dating your friend and you can't escape him because whatever place he holds in my life, he's still stuck in yours. Nor did you feel like you could really tell him what you felt because he's with Daphne and she's important to you. You don't want to ruin your friend's relationship when she's happy."

Her voice dropped as she added, "Which I find to be a very, very sexy quality of yours."

He smiled, "Yeah?"

Hermione nodded and Draco's free arm pulled her against him, "How's the salve working out?"

"No pain," Draco answered, showing her his other arm, "We're letting it sit for awhile since we've never used it before."

"Smart," she nodded. "How long has it been on you?"

"About six minutes or so," George answered, looking at the clock to be sure.

Hermione gently wiped a portion of the salve off. To reveal bare, unblemished skin. "You covered just the mark?"

"Yeah," George nodded, walking over to look, "I applied it myself."

Draco smiled. Hermione wiped off the rest of the salve. Draco's arm was rid of the Dark Mark completely. "It's gone," he grinned.

"We'll have to wait twenty-fours to be sure, but it does seem to be gone," she agreed, but she couldn't help smiling. "Shall we apply it to me now?"

"Sure," George said. "Arm out Granger," he ordered.

Hermione rolled up her sleeve and George covered the slur carved into her arm liberally with the salve. Draco let her sit on the stool he'd been on and wrapped his arms around her. He felt so good not having the Dark Mark on his arm. Once she was free of his aunt's work he'd feel much less guilty. And he hoped Hermione would sleep better afterward. He was fairly certain the nightmares were in part tied to the wound and he wanted to erase some of the pain of the war for her.

"I love you," Draco whispered into her ear.

Hermione smiled, "I love you too. If you want, I can make things clear to Harry that he's not my best friend anymore. Ron I think can pick up on it at Hogwarts but already I think he knows it."

"You don't have to," Draco said. "I really do wish Daph had better taste in men, though. George is alright."

Hermione smiled and whispered, "Has it occurred to you maybe she's on some level dating Harry to stick it to her parents? George is a pureblood, blood traitor or not. Harry isn't."

Draco smiled and Hermione leaned into him. If that would set Draco at ease, she was happy to put that thought into his head. Personally, she didn't think the Harry-Daphne relationship would last either; but to be fair many had probably said that about her and Draco. Time would tell, she supposed.

Six minutes after George had put on the salve they checked. Hermione's arm was unblemished. Draco was delighted but Hermione reminded him they wouldn't be sure until after twenty-four hours and a shower. He agreed but he had confidence in his godfather. Severus wouldn't let Draco down in this.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Exactly twenty-four hours later Hermione tugged Draco into her bathroom, "What say we shower together? You're very adept at getting every part of my body clean."

"Well if you really need me," Draco grinned and stripped down while Hermione turned on the shower.

When she turned back she smiled and kissed him, "I see someone's eager."

"Thoughts of you nude always get me hard," he said, helping her get naked and then entering the shower ahead of her, "come on then love. Got to make sure we're both clean before we can get dirty." Hermione laughed and picked up her loofah. It would be a long shower if past experience was any indication.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-New Year's Eve-

Hermione put on her new dress. The day before she'd gone shopping in the muggle world with Padma and Susan on the promised shopping trip. It had felt so good, being able to hang out with them. She'd picked out a dress that was the same color as her Yule Ball dress from fourth year, though it was much sexier. She might as well do things properly. "Draco? Can you zip me up?"

"Yes," he nodded, turning to help her out. When he'd finished she turned to look at him and his eyes darkened, "Bloody hell you look hot in that."

"I thought you'd like it," she smiled, leaning up to kiss him. She adjusted his shirt collar for him, "Are you ready?"

"I will behave around Potter," he promised.

"Good," she kissed him again, "you have quite the reward in store should you accomplish not hexing Harry and Ron tonight."

"I like rewards," he smiled.

She smiled and slipped on her heels, "Hair up or down?"

"Up does show off that tasty neck," he mused. "I vote hair up. I love watching you let it down at the end of the night." Hermione bit her lip at some of the memories his words conjured but did as requested, surprised when she saw him in the mirror, pulling out a jewelry box, "I took advantage of you not complaining when I buy you things." He unveiled a diamond teardrop necklace that she knew had to cost plenty of galleons despite its surprisingly simple design. Just the one (rather large) diamond on a silver necklace chain.

"Draco that is beyond expensive."

"Maybe it is, I don't care," he put it on for her, "it looks good on you. This is a special event and you need a necklace. It's a win-win," he smiled.

"You are too much," she informed him, turning and kissing him. "I love it. Thank you."

"It has a companion. A small solitaire diamond necklace you could wear every day. I thought you'd be more comfortable with that one. This one is for special occasions." Hermione just accepted the gift without saying a word. She'd said she'd let him spend money on her without complaint, and she was going to hold to that.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Nott Manor was not the most pleasant looking mansion she'd ever seen when they apparated there. Draco walked her up the steps and knocked on the door, "Has it always been so cheerful?" Hermione asked.

Draco laughed, "Theo's not got many fond memories of it. But I think he likes the idea of sullying his bigoted ancestors' memories with muggle things that would give them aneurisms. So he'll probably just change the exterior rather than destroy the house and start anew."

"Unlike your family," Hermione smiled.

"I was never returning to the house you were tortured in," he frowned. "Not ever."

"Which is something that makes you quite wonderful," Hermione leaned into him.

"Theo needs a doorbell," Draco said before knocking harder on the door.

It opened a few seconds later, "Sorry about that. Forgot you two can't come via floo," Theo said, ushering them inside. Draco removed his coat before helping Hermione out of hers, "Wow Hermione. You look incredible."

"I'm taken," she teased as Draco's arm wrapped around her possessively. "Susan said it would be perfect for tonight."

"Oh it is," he nodded. He was dressed similarly to Draco. Dress pants and a button down shirt open at the collar. Though Draco had gone with a purple shirt which actually went well with her dress and Theo was wearing a dark green shirt. "This way then," he said, leading them from the entryway down the hallway. "Ignore the scorch marks. Susan and I had fun."

"I see that," Hermione said, rather amused at the very obvious scorch marks in the middle of paintings, "I guess you both have improved your aim?"

"Yes I think we've massively improved in our aiming capabilities," Theo chuckled.

"I wonder if Father would let me do that to some of our ancestors," Draco mused.

Theo laughed, "It's highly therapeutic mate. I wholeheartedly recommend it."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

They arrived in the ballroom and Hermione was impressed. Susan had been talking about how much effort she'd put into the decorations. It looked amazing, "I think we've found Susan's calling," Hermione said.

"Definitely," Draco agreed.

"Hermione!" Susan and Padma hurried over to them, "You look stunning in that dress."

"Thanks," she hugged her friends, "you both look incredible." Susan was in a little black dress while Padma had gone with a red dress.

"Terry and Theo think so too," Padma laughed. "Boys are so simple."

"Hey," Draco protested. "We are not."

"You are, dragon," Hermione's hand squeezed his, "but I love you for it."

Draco smiled and Susan and Padma both stifled a laugh. Draco played the cool card for six years of schooling but he was very, very different than he'd appeared. He leaned in and kissed her, "Do you want something to drink?"

"Yes. You know what I like. Surprise me."

"As my lady wishes," he bowed deeply and kissed her hand before heading off with Theo in the direction of Blaise.

"How you got that out of Draco Malfoy I will never know but it is really, really amusing," Padma chuckled once Draco was out of earshot.

"He's just naturally that way," Hermione watched him give Blaise a half-hug near the bar, "he hid it very well for most of his life."

"Incredibly well," Susan agreed. "So is it weird, not having that scar anymore?"

"It's a relief," Hermione smiled. "I hated it and no longer seeing it is such a good feeling. But the best part is Draco without the dark mark. It's such a demonstrable change. He's so much…lighter. Like a perpetual fog has finally lifted."

"Theo and Blaise are both much happier," Susan smiled. "Blaise was usually happy anyway, obviously, but even so you can see the change in him. Theo's almost a different person."

"Good way or bad way?" Hermione asked Padma.

"Mixed reviews so far," Padma answered, "but it's early days. I'm giving him a month before my final decision."

"Theo can get a bit too…Blaise-like," Susan elaborated. "Which does grate on your nerves a bit. One Blaise is enough."

"Agreed," Hermione nodded.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Ron arrived with his brother George, "Love what Nott's done with the place," George said, nodding at the scorchmarks on the portraits.

"It is certainly a different form of home decorating," Ron said.

"Welcome, welcome," Theo said as he entered the room, "Come on this way."

"Nice art," George quipped.

"I'm a big fan of it. Susan calls it post-bullshitism." George chuckled at that and Theo led them to the ballroom, "It's still early but there's a good number of people here already."

"Hermione!" George soon had the witch in his arms, "I know you got all dressed up for me."

"Of course I did George," she smirked. "Although Draco seems a big fan of the dress too."

"Well that just proves he's not gay. Which means Fred was wrong," George was very proud of himself, saying Fred's name in conversation and not choking on it. He'd been trying to, and Hermione's presence always seemed to calm him enough that he could make progress. He was of the opinion she'd be an incredible healer. He'd told her that on Boxing Day and she seemed to be taking it in consideration.

Hermione searched his eyes to make sure George was okay. She was always worried about him. At Hogwarts he had to be in the recesses of her mind but she still took the time to write him. Suddenly she smiled and kissed his cheek, "I have a present for you," she whispered into his ear.

He looked at her, curious. Hermione looked at her boyfriend, "Love I need to borrow George for a minute."

"Sure," Draco nodded, "There's a room right over there," he pointed.

Hermione kissed him on the lips, "Thank you," she whispered.

Draco smiled and watched them depart. He looked at Ron, "Drink?"

"Yes please," Ron nodded, following Draco to the bar.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"These are brilliant," George told her as he admired the mirror she'd given him.

"I know. And with this you can talk to me when you're having the rough days and nights. It's not the same as having me there, obviously, but it's more than we've had before," she showed him how they worked and George was really impressed. Something which didn't happen often.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

When Hermione and George returned, Daphne and Pansy had arrived with Harry, who looked really awkward as he looked around the ballroom uncomfortably, "Apparently getting used to multiple snakes at once is hard for the Boy-Who-Lived," George chuckled.

"I had a feeling he would," Hermione shook her head. "I know he means well, but wanting to be over the anger and the hatred isn't the same as actually being over it. Harry had more invested in his hatred and anger than Ron did, surprisingly."

"Ron's bark has always been worse than his bite," George chuckled as they made their way back to Draco and Padma. George looked at the Ravenclaw, "So you're Hermione's best friend. Lovely to meet you; I'm her charity case," George said, sticking his hand out.

Draco choked on his drink at that and Hermione cleared his airways with a spell before kissing him, "You okay?"

"Yeah sorry, he caught me off-guard," Draco said.

"George has a tendency to do that," Hermione smiled before smacking George on the back of the head, "Don't kill Draco."

"But then I could steal you for myself," George pouted. Padma giggled. Tonight would be very interesting.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Harry had been relieved to see Ron at the party, but it surprised him how comfortable Ron was around all the Slytherins. He was happy to sit with Draco and Blaise and Theo and crack jokes, which surprised Harry. Harry had thought that Ron's apparent friendliness with Malfoy was purely for Hermione's benefit, but it seemed Harry's estimation had been wrong. Ron got on really well with the three Slytherins. "I can't believe your parents got her a kneazel kitten," Ron scowled. "I thought we were rid of kneazels when Crookshanks died."

"I wasn't thrilled either," Draco informed the redhead, "but Hermione loves the little beast. Honestly, I was surprised she controlled herself in front of my parents when she received the gift."

"Is it as devious as Crookshanks?" Ron asked.

"She's not bad," Draco shrugged. "She likes to sit on you and get her ears scratched while you watch the telly or read a book. And she makes Hermione happy which is all that I care about."

"You are way too smitten," Theo informed him. "Mate, we're teenagers."

"I know that," Draco frowned. "But after surviving Voldemort I'm not the same. I can't be. Some things you can't gloss over in the war. I nearly died many times. I never thought that I would survive. But I have and I'm not wasting any of my life now." Draco stood, "Now I'm going to go ask Hermione to dance with me."

"He's way too serious," Theo said when Draco left.

"Yep," Blaise agreed.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hermione felt his arms wrap around her from behind, "Bored with your friends already?"

"They think I'm boring because I'm in love with you," Draco answered.

"Well that's just silly," she turned to face him, "I find you quite interesting. And fun."

Draco smiled and kissed her, "Dance with me?"

"I suppose I could," she teased. "I've certainly not had any offers better than George."

"Hey! I'm offended," George pouted.

"I've seen you dance," Hermione said, "and I want no part of it." Leaving a sulking George with Parvati and Susan, Draco led Hermione to the dance floor.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

There weren't a great many people at the party. Hermione was introduced to Pansy, which was…interesting. Hermione could tell Pansy didn't trust her or anyone not a Slytherin. And the witch clearly didn't think much about Draco dating Hermione. Pansy visibly disliked Harry too and Hermione was rather certain that it would be hard for Daphne to continue to see Harry as a result. But Hermione gave it little thought; some people would heal faster than others. It seemed the group at Hogwarts was healing faster merely by being around former 'enemies' 24/7. Those outside Hogwarts didn't have that and while George clearly was doing well, Hermione knew it was hard for him in other ways.

Despite the awkwardness the party went rather well, and the remaining week before they returned to Hogwarts was spent mostly with Hermione and Draco's parents. The return to school, though, was something they weren't looking forward to. Neither one felt they belonged at Hogwarts anymore but they were determined to finish their schooling.


	12. Valentine's Day

**A/N: Happy Friday! Here we have Valentine's Day, in several different perspectives.**

* * *

One month after their return to Hogwarts the verdict was in- Padma broke up with Theo. The fact that it clearly didn't faze Theo one bit made it clear to the others it was the right decision. Terry and Susan, meanwhile, seemed to be getting closer. The eleven 'eighth' years also became focused on their NEWTS. Classes became focused on revision and preparation for the exams and so they spent more of their free time studying. Even Ron didn't complain about the rigorous study schedule Hermione arranged. Draco could proudly boast that he'd tempered Hermione's excessive preparation to a much more reasonable level though; not that he would, of course. But he could.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Valentine's Day started off quite pleasantly, in Hermione's opinion. She woke up with Draco, because it was a weekend they got to fool around in bed, and then they shared a shower. However at breakfast it took a turn as George apparently saw the opportunity to send her more of his experimental lube. A mortified Hermione quickly shoved it in Draco's jacket pocket, "I will kill him slowly," she mumbled.

"I look forward to using it," he whispered into her ear. "Same flavors as before?"

"It said tropical fruits," she answered quietly, still red in embarrassment.

"That sounds interesting," Draco mused. "Relax, love. No one else noticed it."

Looking around she could see he was right. She took a deep breath to calm down. "Remind me to scold George later," she said.

"I don't think I'll have to," Draco chuckled. "But don't be too hard on him. We'll use it."

Hermione looked at her lover, unsure whether to smack him or concede he was right. She didn't like the latter; it seemed to set a dangerous precedent. "What are you two doing today?" Susan asked them.

"Hogsmeade," Draco said. "A typical trip and then tonight I've got something private planned," he answered.

"Will I like it?" Hermione asked.

"Oh most definitely," he answered with a grin.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Harry had no clue whatsoever to do for Valentine's Day. He felt very incompetent in the buildup, actually. And he had no one to turn to. It would be too weird to ask Arthur, he didn't trust George to give him good advice, Ron had no experience, and Harry felt weird asking Hermione about it.

His relationship with her was still very awkward. They'd spent hardly any time together over Hogwarts' winter break and when they had…Harry hadn't had a clue how to act around Malfoy. A large part of him was sure Hermione would be hurt by Malfoy, that it was only a matter of time. Harry had heard what Hermione and Daphne had to say about the blonde Slytherin, but Harry still struggled to see Malfoy as anything other than what he'd long thought of him as.

Speaking of Slytherin problems, Harry also struggled with Pansy. Things were quite tense between them and he knew it upset Daphne that they weren't getting along. But Pansy had suggested just offering Harry to Voldemort and he found that hard to forgive. It boggled his mind how George, who'd lost his twin, was so forgiving toward Slytherins. Harry still found it difficult to be in the same room as Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. He could admit he wasn't as forgiving as Hermione. How she could forgive people he didn't see as being worthy of forgiveness was beyond Harry.

That said, Harry had no problem dating Daphne. She'd been rather invisible to him throughout his time at Hogwarts; as a result he had no negative memories attached to her. It was just her friends, and especially Hermione's boyfriend, he had issues with.

Harry still didn't know what to do for Valentine's Day despite the day finally arriving. He looked at the clock. Maybe Andromeda could help him. And he'd get to see Teddy. He liked seeing his godson. He got up and put on his coat before leaving Grimmauld Place and Apparating to the Tonks home.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

When Harry arrived the house looked quiet. Andromeda answered the door, "Hello Harry."

"Hi," Harry smiled. She let him into the house. He spoke, "I was wondering if I could get your help with a Valentine's gift for Daphne. I've never had to get a gift for a girlfriend before, certainly not on Valentine's Day. And I'm clueless as to what to do."

"Waiting to the last minute isn't ideal, dear," Andromeda pointed out.

Harry blushed, "Yeah I know. I got really caught up in my auror training this past week and I kind of forgot it was Valentine's Day." He looked around, "Where's Teddy?"

"Lucius took him out for some errands," Andromeda said. "Narcissa and I made Valentine's cards with Teddy yesterday and Lucius is delivering Helen's in person. Hermione's is being delivered by an elf to Hogwarts," she led Harry into the kitchen where he saw Narcissa Malfoy, in an apron, baking a cake. It took Harry a moment to adjust to the image. It was, in a word, strange. Hell, he was sure it'd be strange for Draco Malfoy to witness.

"Even Teddy is ahead of me on Valentine's Day and he can't even talk," Harry groaned as Andi's words hit him properly. He slumped into the chair, "Why are witches so complicated?"

"They're not, dear. Wizards are just daft," Narcissa said as she poured the cake batter into a heart shaped pan.

Andromeda laughed and nodded in agreement, "That's the truth. Now Harry, what does Daphne like?"

"You mean other than potions?"

Narcissa coughed to hide her laugh. The poor lad was apparently exceptionally dim when it came to gifts for women. She busied herself making tea. From what she'd learned from Helen and Troy, Harry didn't have much in the way of role models growing up. The old fraud Dumbledore was the closest he had and alarming though that was, it also explained his social ineptitude.

Andromeda was very patient with Harry. "Yes Harry, other than potions."

Harry scratched the back of his head, unsure of his girlfriend's tastes. He was still struggling with his answer when Lucius Malfoy entered the kitchen with a rosy-cheeked Teddy. Lucius held two bouquets of flowers in his other hand, "Happy Valentine's Day Grandma," Lucius said, handing one bouquet to Teddy who smiled and held it out to his grandmother in a move that was clearly practiced.

"Why thank you Teddy," Andromeda took her grandson from Lucius, "They're quite beautiful."

"And for my beautiful wife," Lucius said, turning and presenting Narcissa with the bouquet of red roses. The witch smiled and gave her husband a rather long kiss, Harry turning his head. Of course Lucius Malfoy would be better at the holiday than Harry was.

"Thank you Lucius," she said when they parted. "I thought you were just going to the Grangers?"

"Troy mentioned that the florist near their house was quite good and Teddy likes flowers," Lucius elaborated, "we stopped there after I picked up the other gifts from Diagon Alley." He reached into his inside coat pocket to reveal two jewelry boxes. He handed one to Narcissa and the other to Andromeda, "Teddy helped me pick them out a few weeks ago on our trip to my parole officer."

"You sly Slytherin you," Narcissa teased, opening the box to reveal a lovely diamond snowflake necklace. "It's beautiful Lucius."

"I knew you'd like it," he smiled. "Teddy loved the way the light catches the snowflake."

Andromeda opened her box, "It's beautiful Teddy!" Inside was a black diamond heart necklace.

"Teddy picked that out," Lucius said. "Actually at first he picked pink diamond but I dissuaded him from that choice."

Andromeda smirked. She did not like pink, in fact she hadn't since she was a little girl; but it was quite surprising that Lucius remembered that after all these years. "Thank you Teddy," she kissed her grandson's cheek. Teddy giggled and clapped his hands after Andromeda put it on. "You're a little sweetheart," she told the baby.

Narcissa kissed her husband, "You're a dear. I hope Draco has learned from you over the years."

"I'm sure he'll take good care of Hermione," Lucius assured his wife. He'd taken Draco shopping for Valentine's Day often in his youth so he was hopeful that his son would have learned something over the years. Lucius quite liked the witch, as did Narcissa, and he'd hate for Draco to muck it up by being an idiot. Lucius very much doubted any witch would hold Draco's attention and keep him on his toes quite like Hermione Granger would.

Harry was thinking about Lucius' gifts. The jewelry he didn't feel comfortable with but he had bought Daphne flowers before and she'd liked those so maybe that was something to consider. He'd also bought her chocolates before but that didn't seem special enough. Trying to be overly attentive early in their relationship seemed to be coming back to bite him in the arse.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"I hate Valentine's Day," Pansy told Daphne over lunch.

"You always say that," Daphne said dismissively, "the only year you didn't was the year you thought Draco sent you a box of chocolate," she pointed out before laughing, "but watching you argue with him that he sent them to you only for you to learn that Crabbe did was hilarious!"

"Horrifying is the word," Pansy pouted. "Why does Granger have to be who he wants? It's not fair."

"Draco's entire Hogwarts career was unfair to him," Daphne argued. "Now he is finally happy. You'd take that from him?"

"He could be happy with me," Pansy argued. "His parents would like me more."

"I doubt that," Daphne said, thinking of how warm the Malfoy parents had been toward Hermione on Christmas. "They seemed to like her very much. You couldn't do for him what she does. The sooner you accept that the less he'll be likely to ignore you."

"Ignore me?" Pansy looked at her, confused.

"You were a bitch to her at the New Year's Eve party. You know how Draco is, Pansy. You know he won't tolerate that behavior toward his girlfriend," Daphne informed her. "Whether you like it or not, Draco loves her. If you continue to treat her like you did at the party, he's not going to be hanging around you."

Pansy rolled her eyes dismissively, "He could still break up with her. It's not like they're getting married. She's just a fling for him. You'll see."

Daphne completely disagreed with Pansy's estimation. She had seen the couple at the Granger home and at the party and in both instances, she saw the look in Draco's eyes. It was serious for him. Pansy was setting herself up for disappointment. But she wasn't going to argue with Pansy. She was incredibly obstinate when it came to being told she wasn't going to get her way.

Pansy looked at Daphne, "So what did the Boy Wonder get you for Valentine's Day?"

"Don't know, I haven't seen him yet since I work today and he doesn't," Daphne shrugged.

Pansy snorted, "More than likely he hasn't got you anything. I told you seeing him was a mistake."

Daphne shook her head, "He's not a mistake. He's…well he's still adjusting to life post-war. His auror training doesn't help him get over that us vs them mentality either. But he's making progress."

Pansy rolled her eyes, "You're deluding yourself."

"Not as much as you are," Daphne retorted. She loved Pansy but sometimes she could only take her judgmental friend in small doses. "It's high time you started being respectful to Harry. But for him our lives would be miserable." When Pansy opened her mouth to argue Daphne interrupted her, "Draco would be dead by now if You-Know-Who was still around. So don't you dare say otherwise." Pansy was quiet the rest of lunch. Daphne thought as screwed up as Harry was, Pansy was worse. At least Harry was trying. Pansy hadn't bothered to even do that.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

When they returned to 3W, George left for his own break and Daphne was surprised to find Harry at the store. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Proving I'm not totally useless," he answered, pulling a bouquet of roses from behind his back, "Happy Valentine's Day."

Daphne smiled and stepped closer to him, kissing him, "Thank you Harry."

"I had a little help," he admitted. "I'm a bit thick and inexperienced with this whole romance thing and gift-giving to a girl who's more than a friend. Though in all honesty Hermione would probably say I suck at the latter too."

Daphne laughed, "It's the effort that counts, Harry."

"I hope so," he said. "Tonight I thought rather than go out I could cook for you."

That sounded very good to Daphne. She had grown up with house elves cooking for her so a home cooked meal by her boyfriend sounded quite appealing. "That sounds brilliant," she smiled. "My present for you is a bit private anyway." Harry raised his eyebrows, very curious, "You are going to have to be patient," she informed him.

"I'm terribly impatient, though," Harry argued. "Ask anyone that knows me."

Daphne laughed, "Well you're going to have to learn to be patient, Harry. At least until after dessert."

"I'll give it a try," he said.

Daphne suddenly had an evil smirk on her lips which Harry missed as she leaned in to whisper into his ear, "I hope you don't have plans tomorrow morning because I've got ideas for what we can do before and after breakfast."

Harry swallowed. That sounded really, really good. "I'll clear my schedule," he said.

"Perfect," she kissed him again, "your place or mine?"

"Yours," he answered. "If you don't mind. Those contractors Lucius recommended are starting on Number 12 today and I don't want to try romancing you in a mess."

"Pack some extra clothes," she said, handing him her spare key, "I get off at five."

"Enjoy the rest of your day," he said, kissing her gently, "I'll see you later." A nod to Pansy and Harry left the store.

Daphne looked at Pansy as she smelled the bouquet Harry had just handed her, "You were saying?" Pansy just scowled in response.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

When they arrived in Hogsmeade to see George Weasley waiting, Hermione was surprised. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I have a date," he informed her.

Draco was clearly surprised at that announcement, but Hermione seemed outright shocked. "Really? Who?"

"That hurts," George pouted. "I can get a date. I'm charming and handsome and I'm a good kisser."

"And oh so humble, apparently," Hermione rolled her eyes.

Draco chuckled at his girlfriend's jibe but stopped when George bowed to Padma, "You look lovely as ever, my dear Miss Patil."

"Why thank you George," she said. "You clean up quite nicely."

"I know," George smiled. "Another of my many great attributes no matter what Hermione says about me," George gave Hermione a pointed frown before ruining it by winking at her. "Where to first then, Padma?"

"Have fun you two," Hermione said before she and Draco headed up the street toward the bookshop. "I did not see that coming," she said once they were out of earshot.

"Not the worst pairing ever," Draco mused. "She's a twin. She'll understand him better than most girls could."

"True," Hermione nodded. "I just worry. George is wilder than Theo."

"But he knows where the line is," Draco pointed out. "Theo and Blaise are ignorant such a thing exists."

"That's true," Hermione agreed. "I can only hope he doesn't corrupt her."

Draco snorted. He'd never have guessed Hermione would go skinny dipping but George had talked her into that. If he could get Hermione to do that, he could get Padma to do anything. "Don't you think he's corrupted you?"

Hermione tilted her head, "I think it's more likely you just didn't know the real me until recently," the smirk on her lips was very sexy, in his opinion. And her words filled him with some very filthy thoughts both of their own encounters and some fantasies they'd yet to act out.

He tugged her to him and kissed her, "Happy Valentine's Day love," he said when they parted.

"I'm certainly enjoying it," she entered the shop ahead of him and Draco smiled. He was too. So far it was the best Valentine's Day he'd ever had.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Is it hard, being back here?" Padma asked George.

"Not as hard as I thought it would be," he answered, gazing at the large castle. "That day seems so long ago now."

"It does," she nodded. "Professor McGonagall said you could go inside, if you want. Hermione, Susan, and I made a memorial plaque for Fred over the section of swamp Professor Flitwick left behind after your grand exit my fifth year."

"She didn't mention that," George blinked.

"Maybe she didn't think you were ready to know," Padma suggested. She knew how protective Hermione was of George. "Or she didn't want you causing bedlam at the school," she added. "Who knows what will fall out of your pockets when you enter Hogwarts."

George grinned, "I do like deep pockets. So much good stuff can fall out of them."

"How she worked with you last summer is beyond me," Padma shook her head.

"She loves me," George winked. "She doesn't liked to admit it, but she thinks I'm brilliant and fantastic."

"And you know this because?" Padma questioned.

"Look at me, it's obvious!" She laughed. George was certainly always good for a laugh. It would be an interesting date.


	13. March Showers, April Fools

**A/N- Late posting because I had to finish the chapter. I have been sidetracked by being sucked into The Great British Bake Off. I love it. But damn you Brits are nice. American competitions are so much more hostile and bitchy than yours.**

 **This chap takes us all the way to April 1st, Fred & George's birthday. Kind of a big deal for George. I was actually going to write more but George's mental anguish has been mostly unmentioned and so going into intense detail feels like a severe turn for the story rather than being a thread within the story. **

* * *

Late March found Hermione Granger lying on the couch of her dorm scratching the head of her kneazel kitten, Stardust. Draco was off with the Slytherin Quidditch team for a rain-soaked practice before their second game of the season and for once she had nothing to distract her. She was glad she'd come to Hogwarts. It gave her and Draco a chance to heal themselves and for those around them to start healing. But as their NEWTS approached Hermione was finding herself with more and more free time she didn't know what to do with.

Outside of Hogwarts, she'd have options. But within the castle she had few and almost all of them involved hanging around students who still would look at her in awe. She really disliked that. Stardust yawned and Hermione smiled, "It's just exhausting work being a kitten, isn't it Stardust?"

The kitten stood and stretched before jumping off of Hermione and sauntering over to her cat bed. "Well if you're going to have that attitude I guess I'll go see what Padma and Susan are up to."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Inside the eighth years' dorm Hermione found the two girls sitting in chairs near one another, "What are you two up to?" She asked.

"Break from studying," Susan answered, stretching. "You?"

"My cat doesn't appreciate sarcasm," Hermione answered. "She abandoned me for her cat bed."

"Draco still training in that mess out there then?" Padma asked, glancing out the window to see the hard rain pouring down from the sky.

"Of course he is," Hermione sighed. "He feels closer than ever to winning the house cup and I'm not getting in the way of that."

"Generous of you," Padma smirked.

"Draco wants his Hogwarts career to end with him leading Slytherin to their first quidditch cup win in seven years," Hermione smiled, "he wants his name to have good memories in these walls."

"Noble of him," Susan smiled. "Thinking of the future already is he?" Children was actually a topic they'd discussed at length. Hermione just shrugged, though. Some things were too private to share. At least at the age of nineteen. In truth, she and Draco had in recent weeks been discussing their relationship's future. And she was pleased, though Draco looked even happier upon the realization, that they were on the same page.

They both wanted their relationship to continue but neither wanted to get married too quickly. Hermione was content to move back into her parents' home (her lease had ended in January and they'd already moved her things back into her parents' home) and reconnect with them while Draco was unsure where he'd end up. Theo had offered him a room but Draco didn't think that was particularly appealing. Theo without a girlfriend could get as wild as Blaise with their new freedom and Draco didn't fancy the rather frequent parties the two boys were plotting. His aunt's house was quite full with the three bedrooms all claimed and so Draco knew that wasn't an option. For now, he was ignoring that problem. Hermione had suggested he see about staying at her house but Draco wanted a place separate from her family; he felt weird about having sex with Hermione in her family home and so that wasn't an option for the blonde.

Hermione found his opinion very amusing, actually, and was happy to tell him so but Draco was steadfastly against it and she wasn't going to argue. She found the whole thing silly but that was the way Draco saw things and she knew he wasn't going to bend on that front.

She was giving serious thought to a career as a healer. Draco encouraged her in it and even Ron thought it was the perfect choice for her because, as he put it, "You've been healing me and Harry for ages now and you did miracles for George. You'd be a wicked brilliant healer." George had told her she'd be a good healer since the previous summer. Ultimately, it was an appealing career choice.

Draco seemed to be more and more interested in the ways Lucius was expanding and wanted to expand the family business and it pleased Hermione to see Draco bonding with his father again. Admittedly, she suspected that initially Draco was solely interested in making Hermione happy by making an effort with his father and not in actually forgiving his father and moving on but there was no denying that Draco was clearly more calm and relaxed about his father in recent months.

"Have you decided on being a healer yet? George keeps telling me to tell you how brilliant you'd be at it," Padma smiled.

Hermione laughed, "He doesn't give up, ever. I kind of want to intentionally not say anything to him until after I graduate."

"That's just mean. You know how he is," Padma pointed out.

"Which is why torturing him a little is satisfying to me," Hermione winked. "George can take it."

"I still can't quite believe you are dating George," Susan said to Padma as she leaned back into the chair, "you know Hermione will kill you if you hurt him, right?"

"I'm not going to hurt him," Padma rolled her eyes. "He's not as broken as it's made out to be."

Hermione knew the opposite was true but said nothing. George dating Padma was difficult, for her. She didn't want to sound like she was jealous or anything like that by saying she knew George better, even though Hermione knew she did know George better. Padma hadn't yet seen the side of George that he only showed to Hermione and privately she worried that Padma wouldn't appreciate or know how to handle the darkness that lurked in George still. And of course she worried that George actually would end up worse off because of the relationship. Sometimes the most minor things could trigger the nightmares.

But Draco was understanding about her relationship with George so she at least had him to count on and talk to about it. Blaise and Theo entered the room and she stood, "Let me guess, my boyfriend is muddy and gross."

"But he's not injured," Blaise offered up.

Hermione shook her head, "I have to go make sure Draco doesn't get Stardust muddy. Kneazels are hard to clean."

"Good luck," Susan called as Hermione left the room.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Inside the head dorm Draco was in fact very muddy. Hermione sighed, "Draco I love you but I don't love your messes."

"At least I don't want to be a professional quidditch player," he offered. Well he had a point with that. Hermione helped him get the muddy robes off and then he kissed her, "Miss me?"

"Yes," she smiled as his hands dropped to her rear, "I'm assuming you want company in the shower?" He nodded and she tugged him toward the bathroom, "You know, I never took so many showers before I started dating you."

"You probably weren't so dirty before me either," he said with a lecherous grin. Hermione laughed and kissed him before moving to turn on the shower. Draco finished removing his clothes and when he turned back to look at her Hermione was pulling her shirt over her head. He swallowed. His girlfriend was gorgeous; he'd never been as attracted to another witch as he was to her.

Hermione folded her shirt and placed it on the vanity, "That is probably true, excluding living in a tent in the woods for over half a year."

"I can help you take those off," he said as she unbuttoned her pants.

"I can take my clothes off without your help, believe it or not," she chuckled.

"More fun when I do it," he argued.

"It leads to more fun when you do it," she corrected him. "But I doubt there will be any less because I'm removing my own clothes."

Draco was about to argue but when she removed her bra he found himself speechless as he stared. Hermione rolled her eyes. Draco and breasts. "I will never get tired of that image," he finally said. Hermione took pity on her suddenly stupid boyfriend and quickly removed her underwear before taking his hand and leading him into the shower stall.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Once Draco had snapped out of his stupor that her breasts had caused Draco noticed she seemed a little off. "What's wrong? You look preoccupied."

"It's just Padma and George," she sighed, relieved he'd asked. She didn't like confessing her problems just out of the blue. It was a quirk of hers. "Padma thinks I worry too much about him. But I know that I don't and it's hard to express to her just how hard it is for George, not to mention how hard it is to get him to open up. It took me many nights of just holding him through his nightmares and tears before he started to talk to me. Me, who he'd known for seven years already."

Draco could only imagine the struggle Hermione had when George came up in conversation with Padma. Hermione knew George better than the Ravenclaw witch, but she didn't want to cause any tension with Padma. Having had his own personal suspicions initially of George and Hermione over the Christmas holidays, he understood Hermione's reservations around Padma. He knew Padma was rational but no one wanted to hear that they didn't know their boyfriend/girlfriend as well as someone else. Particularly someone else they could possibly have a romantic relationship with.

Draco was confident he knew Hermione better than anyone, and it was a massive ego boost to him that just sharing a bed with George didn't keep her nightmares at bay like sharing a bed with him did. But then, that was the nature of her relationship with George. She was _his_ rock, not the other way around. Draco scrubbed the mud off of his hands, "Have you thought about telling George your concerns?"

Hermione looked at him, "Do you think I'm too protective of him?"

"No," he shook his head, "I think given the impact Ron described you having on George and the way he threatened me over hypothetically hurting you I think it's a very valid thing for you to be worried about him and especially him having a relationship. But maybe you should tell George these things. He listens to you and he won't leap to conclusions about your motivations."

"That makes good sense," Hermione smiled, leaning into the spray to kiss him. His hands moved to her hips and pulled her against him, "Someone is excited," her suddenly seductive tone only made him harder.

"Happens when I'm in the presence of such beauty," he purred.

Hermione wanted to roll her eyes at his Casanova line but his body wasn't the only one reacting to their close proximity. "Well then maybe I should reward such wisdom from my boyfriend."

"I'm not the only one who'll enjoy this," he said before kissing her. Hermione's hands moved into his hair. It'd be a very enjoyable shower.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The day of the Hufflepuff-Slytherin game Hermione saw Draco off outside the Slytherin locker room with a kiss before exiting the school to see a familiar face. George Weasley. "What are you doing here?" Hermione smiled as he scooped her up in a big hug.

"Scouting for pick-up quidditch games," George answered. "I figure since you've claimed the bloke I should see if he's good enough for my team."

"He's a chaser now, not a seeker."

"Even better," George grinned. "Plus I missed you and Malfoy can't glare at me if I'm hogging you during the match since he's playing."

She knew that the twins' impending birthday probably was making George very nervous and depressed. "Do you need privacy?"

"Not yet I don't think," he answered. "It's weird being so close to the school. Although you do good work, Granger. It looks whole and complete."

"I had lots of help," she said, looping her arm through his and walking to the Slytherin stand. "Come on, you can be my bodyguard today."

"That's absurd. No one would even think to mess with you," George protested.

"Thank you for the vote of confidence," Hermione smiled.

George said hello to the others but sat down next to Hermione, "So how are you?"

"It's hard," George whispered to her. "The closer it gets the harder it gets."

Hermione pulled him into a hug and George closed his eyes. He needed the comfort she always gave him. The quidditch teams exited the locker rooms and George looked down at Malfoy. He looked pretty confident. And he felt Hermione next to him tense. He looked at her and could see she was aroused. Looking back at Malfoy, it suddenly hit him. He leaned in and whispered, "So is it anyone in a quidditch uniform or just Draco in one that gets you hot?"

"I will kill you slowly George Weasley," Hermione informed him. George smirked at her and she quietly said, "And I realize you're thinking about Krum but you'd be wrong. Viktor didn't do anything for me. Draco, though, looks especially good in his uniform."

"And when did you make this realization?" George asked.

"The first game," she answered, biting her lip. "He better not get injured."

"The more I learn about you the more I think you should've been hanging out with me and Fred, not Harry and Ron," George told her. Hermione chuckled. That was probably true. The whistle blew and she returned her attention to Draco. He always looked so good flying on his broom.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The quidditch game lasted longer than the Gryffindor one, but it only meant that Draco and his chasers had a much larger scoreline. Slytherin was merciless and Hufflepuff was the weakest of the four houses ever since Diggory's death. Thus offering up a heavily lopsided score line of 320-80 when Slytherin won the game after two hours, the Slytherin seeker putting Hufflepuff out of their misery when the snitch finally appeared.

George had to admit, Draco organized a good team. And his tactics were sound. He exited the stand with Hermione and gazed up at the castle, "I can't go back in there yet."

Hermione gazed at him, then looked over to Draco and bit her lip. This was the first time it felt like she was choosing between the two. Seeing her dilemma George kissed her cheek, "Go on and celebrate with him. I'll be fine."

"George…"

"No, I will. I…this castle still does my head in just looking at it. Being near it for too long I think will make me worse, not better."

Hermione hugged him, "How about you go visit Andromeda? I'm sure she can listen to you. If nothing else I'm sure being around Teddy will make you happy."

"I think that sounds good," he nodded. "Please graduate soon," he said to her.

"I'll see about coming to London around your birthday," Hermione said. "You're not alone," she reminded him.

"I know I'm not," George nodded. "I do know that."

"Don't forget that," she whispered.

"I won't," he promised.

Hermione watched him leave before moving to her boyfriend, "You were brilliant," she informed him.

"I'm glad you approve," Draco smiled before kissing her. Hermione closed her eyes to return it. "Is George okay?"

"No but he didn't feel comfortable being at Hogwarts. I sent him to Andromeda's," she answered. "He liked how you played though."

"I am very good," Draco nodded.

"I liked it too," she whispered into his ear.

"I was hoping you would," he smiled at her suggestive tone. At first he'd been worried that he might lose his girlfriend to George for a long while but it seemed fortune was smiling on him for a change. "How about you come warm me up in the shower?"

"That sounds like a good idea," she gave him a seductive smile, "I'd hate for you to get sick."

"That would be a tragedy," he purred before kissing her again. Hermione returned the kiss, her hands moving up and into his hair to hold him close.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

On the first of April George Weasley woke and felt the loss of his twin heavily. "I miss you Fred," he said.

"Me too," Hermione said, sitting up in the bed next to him, "you are not as good a bed companion as my boyfriend is."

"That just seems mean to say," George pouted.

Hermione wasn't falling for that though. "You should thank him, actually. If he wasn't comfortable with this I wouldn't be here."

"Malfoy is selfless," George mused. "Who knew?"

"Every single Slytherin," she answered, irritation in her tone. It was really starting to get on her nerves how people expected and thought so little of Draco. She exited the bed wearing Draco's jersey and some pajama bottoms and entered George's bathroom.

George had to admit, Draco was a much more understanding bloke than George would previously have thought. He was pretty sure most guys wouldn't like their girlfriend spending the night with some other guy; even if there wasn't anything sexual going on. George certainly wouldn't like it. He had to respect the fact that Draco was confident enough in himself and his relationship with Hermione to not kick up a fuss about George's neediness.

Hermione exited the bathroom ten minutes later freshly showered, "You're up," she said. "I'll see about some breakfast."

"Thanks," George said. "And I'm sorry about the dig at Draco."

"People always expect so little of him," Hermione frowned, "It's an undeserved reputation." George nodded and entered his bathroom.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hermione looked through George's cupboards. He had food, at least. She'd arranged with McGonagall to spend the day in London with George to see him through his birthday. She'd arrived the night before and would leave tomorrow morning. She put the tea kettle on. It was going to be a long day, she sensed. George never apologized that quickly unless he was really out of sorts. Hermione took a deep breath. She worried the twins' birthday would have George regressing to how he was at the beginning of last summer after Fred's death. Hopefully she could keep George from falling backwards.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Draco woke alone and instantly hated it. He pet Stardust, who'd decided to sleep in the bed, and sighed, "George owes us for this Stardust."

"Mew," Stardust responded, standing and stretching dramatically as cats were prone to do.

Draco slid out of the bed and gathered his clothes. It was time to get ready for the day. "I miss her already Stardust," he said to the cat. "I'm doomed, aren't I?"

Stardust tilted her head at him, "Mew," she answered before hopping off the bed and exiting the bedroom, nudging the door from cracked open to fully open in the process.

Rolling his eyes at the cat's antagonism he entered the bathroom. Maybe he needed to write his father about the jewelry contained within the Malfoy vaults. The brunette witch, the know-it-all muggleborn…Draco could not imagine his life without her in it; for the past two months his thoughts had been heading down the same route and now he felt certain that it was the right decision.

"I'll call him after breakfast," Draco decided as he exited the shower. Something this important required a face-to-face conversation, even if it was courtesy of enchanted mirrors.


	14. Life at Hogwarts

**A/N- 1 day late but here it is. A snippet of life at Hogwarts, still right after George's birthday, and then a little later. Happy reading!**

* * *

When Hermione returned to Hogwarts George's mental state was stable for the time being but she felt mentally exhausted. She arrived in her dorm and immediately curled up in Draco's arms, letting every tear she'd held back in George's presence finally fall. "I worry about you being his rock like this," Draco whispered. "Seeing you like this makes me want to beat someone's head in."

She sniffed and giggled, "And to think people say you're not the man for me."

Draco smiled and leaned back into the sofa, "Did you miss me?"

"Very much," she answered, picking at the cat hairs on his jumper. "I had three horrific nightmares last night."

"Oh Hermione," he rubbed her back.

"Being with you like this is good for me," she assured him. "And one day, George won't be so down. It will still hurt, but it won't hurt as bad as it does right now. His first birthday without Fred was always going to be hard."

"That's true," Draco conceded. "Still, I don't want to ever see you cry and certainly not over something I can't fix."

"You're a good man," she closed her eyes, "Do you have plans for your Saturday?"

"No I don't," he answered. "I thought you might need me."

"I do," she looked up at him, "Do you think you'd be up for a nap? I'm so tired and I missed sleeping next to you."

"I missed sleeping next to you too," Draco admitted. "I had a hard time falling asleep without you there next to me."

She smiled and kissed him, "So a nap sounds good then?"

"Very good," he agreed. Hermione got up and helped him up off the sofa. Draco scooped her up in his arms to her surprise and carried her into their bedroom. He looked forward to a few hours of sleep with her in his arms again.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Around lunchtime the couple woke up and headed down to the Great Hall together. "How's George?" Ron immediately asked Hermione when she and Draco sat down opposite him.

"Yesterday was really hard for him," Hermione answered, "understandably so, obviously. But he made it through and this morning he was almost completely back to his typical cheerful self," she assured Ron. She could see the redhead sigh in relief.

"That's good," Susan said. "Padma called me yesterday. She said that Parvati is doing better. She should be able to come home from St. Mungo's soon." Hermione smiled, relieved. A week ago a deeply depressed Parvati had tried to commit suicide. Padma had been granted permission to leave Hogwarts to be with her parents and sister, which she'd immediately gone to do; Padma hadn't been back to school since.

"I'm glad George has you," Ron said. The business with Parvati disturbed him as it played on the greatest fear of the Weasley family; that George would take his own life to be with Fred again.

"George sees it as his mission in life to make the store successful in Fred's memory," Hermione said. "That goal supersedes pretty much everything else for him."

Draco took her hand in his under the table and squeezed it. Hermione was careful to keep George's confidence; the prankster didn't want his family worrying too much about him. Draco wondered how many times Hermione had lied to the Weasleys at George's request. Probably quite a bit, actually. Even with Draco, who knew more than most, she kept so very many of George's secrets. It made him worry all the more about her. He wanted to protect her from everything and being unable to was difficult for Draco to cope with.

As Hermione and Draco filled their plates with food conversation changed to the impending Gryffindor-Ravenclaw quidditch game and Hermione sat and enjoyed the much more cheerful atmosphere of the 8th year table. She leaned into her boyfriend. She felt emotionally exhausted from her time with George and Draco was so great and understanding about it; which to be honest she'd not expected. He'd told her up front, after all, that he was a jealous sort. But Draco hadn't really been jealous of George. At least, not in any way that she'd have expected from the other men in her life if she'd been dating them instead. Hermione felt very lucky to have Draco in her life in that regard. He did make things better, for her. Easier. But that he was so understanding was a blessing for her.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

After lunch Hermione spent some time with Susan catching up on homework and classes from the day before. "It must be hard for George," Susan said.

"He mostly gets on fine now," Hermione said. "It was just harder on his birthday." Susan nodded. It was obvious Hermione wasn't going to talk about George, and she respected that. Susan herself had occasionally talked to Terry about things she knew he'd never tell anyone else.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

After dinner that evening Hermione tugged Draco back to the bed and curled up in his arms. "I felt quite helpless, holding him as he cried," she confessed. "Soothing your nightmares is so easy for me but George…I can't bring Fred back."

"I'm sorry love," Draco whispered, rubbing her back soothingly.

"And I can't…I can't show any weakness around George. I have to be the strong one, the one lifting him up." Draco pressed his lips to the top of her head. She sighed, "I love you, you know. You're the best thing to happen to me since the war ended."

"That is an accomplishment," he smiled. "There are few things greater than being important in Hermione Granger's world."

Hermione blushed and mumbled into his shirt, "I'm really not…"

"You are without a doubt the greatest witch of our generation," Draco dismissed her protestations. "And I will always be here to be your rock when you need me."

Hermione lifted her head to look him in the eye, "I really love you Draco Malfoy," she said before closing the distance between them and kissing him softly. He closed his eyes but let her lead the kiss. She seemed emotionally raw at the moment. When she pulled back she resumed her previous position. "I might just have to keep you," she said softly, closing her eyes.

Draco swallowed but kept his voice level, "Keep me huh?"

"Mmhmm," she nodded into his shirt.

"My father has been buying up some real estate recently. In London and in Diagon Alley," Draco added. "There's a beautiful penthouse apartment he says I could live in if I wanted."

"That's great," she smiled. "You'll have a place to live."

"It's really big, though. Too big for one person, actually. So I want to ask if you'd consider moving in with me?"

She raised her head, taking in her boyfriend's nervous expression. "Muggle London or wizarding London?"

"This one is technically Muggle London but the building is uninhabited so magic is obviously still feasible," he answered, hoping he didn't seem too nervous about the prospect of his girlfriend rejecting him. If she didn't want to live with him, how could he ask her to marry him?

Hermione leaned back up to kiss him, "I would love to have our own place. Yes I'll move in with you."

"Brilliant," Draco grinned, inwardly sighing in relief. Hermione kissed him again and he returned it. She shifted so she was straddling him and he sat up to keep the kiss going as she pulled back, "What's that for?" he asked, breathless.

"Being on the same page as me. While I was with George I kept thinking how if I can't handle being apart from you for a couple nights there's no way that I can sleep alone at my parents' house," she kissed him, "It seems, Draco Lucius Malfoy, that I need you against me at night."

"What a tragedy," Draco grinned.

"I can see how much of a chore it is for you," she chuckled. "I suppose I'll just have to hope you're willing to keep me."

"Very willing," he assured her.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

With George's birthday blues out of the way Hermione's focus returned to her NEWTS and indulging in Draco's quidditch rants as the final game of the season approached. It seemed to calm him, her listening to him carry on for ten to twenty minutes about formations, lineups, and moves to stymie the opposition. So for that she suffered, really not caring one bit about quidditch beyond how good her lover looked in his uniform.

Padma returned at the end of the first week of April with news that Parvati was doing much better, and the frequent therapy was making a clear improvement on her twin's mental state. Hermione was glad to hear it. Parvati and she had never gotten on but she had been Hermione's roommate for many years.

Hermione refused to go see the Gryffindor-Ravenclaw game, instead opting to study in the much less crowded library that day; Padma and Susan both welcomed that option. That meant Draco sat in the Slytherin stand with the eighth year boys. "Ginny's not a very good captain," Ron frowned. The Gryffindor team had buckled to Slytherin but there wasn't much improvement from the lions as Ravenclaw led 70-20 after a half an hour.

"Ravenclaw does have a good team this year," Terry pointed out. "But your sister really isn't much of a captain," he admitted.

"I was worried about this," Ron sighed as Gryffindor conceded yet another goal. "Ginny is too self-involved to be a captain."

"Gryffindor certainly isn't set up very well," Draco said. "She's probably the best player on the team."

"That's Ginny," Ron snorted. "No one can be better than her," he rolled his eyes. "At home she doesn't have a choice but to play with people better than her but if she can control it she'll make sure no one else is getting the limelight but her."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Half an hour later they were no closer to the snitch being seen, though Ravenclaw's lead had become 140-30. "Have you decided what you're going to do with your career Draco?" Theo asked.

"I'm going to work with my father's company," Draco answered. "I think Hermione will be a healer, but don't tell George. She's enjoying leaving him in the dark about it."

"My father's solicitor sent me the books for his companies," Theo sighed, "I was never all that interested in it, honestly."

"You could hire a CEO and then do what you want to do," Draco suggested. "They work on the company and you just pay them for it."

"I've never considered that before," Theo mused. "That seems like a good option."

"You have it easy," Terry said to Ron. "You already know what you want to be."

"I'm rethinking it actually," Ron admitted. "It's nice, not having to think about bad guys. I'm enjoying it. I might like seeing about working in quidditch. I'm a good strategist. I think I could be an assistant coach if I worked hard at it." Ron would hate to admit it out loud, but being around the ambitious Draco Malfoy was good for him. As Draco talked to Hermione about plans to improve the Malfoy business Ron started thinking about his own future. Ron didn't have a head for business like the Malfoy heir clearly did, but he really liked quidditch and he'd many times sat in on Draco's quidditch ramblings as he thought about ways to set up the squad and whatnot.

"You're a war hero, so you should be given at least a chance," Neville mused. "It certainly would make up for a lack of experience playing at school and not being team captain," he added.

"One of the teams that have been shite recently would probably give you an opportunity," Blaise said, "The Cannons have been shite for years, but there's also Wigtown Wanderers, Kenmare Kestrals, Appleby Arrows, Falmouth Falcons, and of course the Banchory Bangers if you're a masochist."

Ron grimaced at the mention of the Bangers. He didn't understand how anyone would play with that team. They were even worse than his beloved Chudley Cannons, and it was always between the two teams just who would be bottom of the league. But this season, things were different. The Cannons were doing well for a change. Ron doubted he'd get a shot with them. However the Arrows and Falcons were teams that did well, typically, but weren't top of the league table. And both were underperforming that season. They might be willing to take him on. "I guess the Arrows or Falcons would be good teams to work at," he mused out loud.

"My father knows some of the people at the Falcons," Draco said. "He's had season tickets since before I was born. Maybe he can see if they're looking for some help. And if not them, the Arrows."

"Arrows would be a good side," Terry said. "I grew up a Tornadoes fan but my mum's family were Arrows supporters." As the game continued, Ron felt better about his change in career path. It was nice to hear others think it was a good idea.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hermione sighed, content with the silence of the library. "This is so much better than quidditch," she said.

"I hated having to go to games," Padma said. "Besides, I have plenty to catch up on, being gone so long."

Susan wasn't as adverse to quidditch as her friends, however she wasn't interested in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw so she was happy to accompany them to the library rather than go see the game. "You know that Draco likes quidditch. He'll go to games after graduation."

"I know he will but he won't be asking me to go with him," Hermione winked. "He can go to as many quidditch games as he likes; I just don't want to attend."

"At least you both understand one another on that front," Susan smirked.

"True," Hermione nodded. "Are you and Terry going to be looking at a future together?" She asked.

"We're debating it," Susan answered. Her face darkened for a minute before brightening and smiling at her friends, "Terry gets me. I certainly didn't expect that would happen, but he does. And he has lots of little tricks for pulling me out of my moods. It's amazing, really. I saw him as just an escape but he's quickly become so much more than that."

"He does seem to be very fond of you. I've known Terry since first year and he's never been like he is around you," Padma said.

Susan blushed at that and Hermione smiled, savoring the normalcy. "Terry has a head for numbers, and he wants to work in something that suits that. I think I want to give event planning a try."

"You're very good at it," Padma assured her.

"That's what Theo said. He even offered to put up some cash to help me get started. Blaise did too."

"That's generous of them," Hermione mused.

"I thought so," Susan nodded. "But I'll take it. I don't have anything waiting for me once I leave Hogwarts. I rather like the idea of having my own little event planning company."

"I'm sure you'll be brilliant at it," Hermione smiled.


	15. Finals

**A/N- No update last week because stuff happens. This chapter moves a little faster than is desirable, but Hermione and Draco REALLY want out of Hogwarts.**

* * *

May arrived with intense stress for the eighth years. Draco was relieved that the quidditch final was the first weekend, though. And after three hours of play, he was over the moon. Slytherin defeated Ravenclaw in a rather close game of 450-270 and Draco got to hoist the quidditch cup for his house. He broke away from the crowd of Slytherins to get to his girlfriend, who kissed him and wrapped her arms around his neck, "You were great," she informed him.

"I'm glad you think so," he grinned. "I've secured Slytherin the quidditch cup and the house cup in a single match."

"And I can see how much that means to you," she kissed him again, "are you going to the party immediately? Because I would love to help you out of your uniform."

Draco smiled, "How about you visit the changing rooms with me? There's a shower we could secure for ourselves if we let the others go ahead first."

Sex in a rather public place hadn't been something they'd done yet, however Hermione had been quite certain it would come up at some point. Draco liked an element of danger. Although in all honesty, she didn't feel opposed to such an encounter. She leaned up and whispered into his ear, "I think that sounds very interesting." Draco had suddenly never wanted to go to the locker room more in his entire life.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

About twenty minutes after the match the locker room was finally empty, save for Draco. He let Hermione in and tugged her back toward the showers, "It's not a horrible locker room," Hermione mused. "Nothing special though."

"The shower is nice and roomy," he promised, stopping and kissing her.

Hermione returned it before pulling back and pulling his quidditch top off of him. He'd taken off his armor while the others were still there, but the outfit still remained. Thought not for long because as good as he looked in it, she preferred him out of it. "Let's get you naked then love. Can't get you clean if you're clothed."

"You first," he grinned.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Five minutes later Hermione was quite certain that her boyfriend had many fantasies he'd kept from her. Because having her straddle his face and ride him as he ate her out while he laid on the bench in the main changing area was awfully specific for him to have 'suddenly had the urge to do'. It was a position she quite enjoyed, and Draco was so very gifted when it came to his tongue. But she was surprised this was one of his fantasies.

Specifically, he wanted her wearing his quidditch top and nude from the waist down, straddling his half-naked body, so that he could gaze at her in his shirt as she rode his face. And he wanted to be able to see her face as she did. It was a highly exposed position, despite the top covering most of her body, since the bench was opposite the door of the locker room. "Draco," she gasped, her head falling back as the pleasure grew more intense. He was way too good at this.

"You taste so good," he said, his words muffled as he barely paused from his ministrations.

"We could get caught," she said, well aware that was why he'd picked this spot yet made sure she was covered. Draco was a possessive man when it came to her nudity and the thought that anyone could walk in might be exciting but at the same time, there was no way he was letting another man ogle Hermione. It was a rather amusing side of him, she found.

"I don't care," he responded before moving his tongue in a way that made her eyes roll back into her head.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

One very intense orgasm later Draco scooped her up and carried her into the showering area, removing their remaining clothes and then pulling her into a shower stall, "Now then, witch, I think some reciprocation is in store," he growled. A bemused Hermione knelt down and stroked him. It was his fantasy, she'd let him get away with bossing her around.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

It took them another hour to make it to the party, but neither one minded. When they arrived they were met with a very drunk Theo, "You finally make an appearance."

"You're drunk," Draco observed.

"Yeah a bit," he shrugged. "We won though mate! The quidditch cup and the house cup! Slytherin are champions!"

Blaise came over and pushed Theo into a chair, "In fairness, a seventh year slipped him a 3W product that simulates drunkenness. He talked under threat of my wand. Susan's using Astoria's dorm to ask George how to cure it with her mirror."

"Sounds like I need to punish George," Hermione mused.

"Oh please do," Blaise pushed Theo back down when he tried to get up. "Keeping an eye on him is impossible. He keeps stumbling off."

Draco sighed, "Are you a wizard or not? Just cast a spell to have the chair hold him in place."

"Oh yeah," Blaise said, the look on his face telling Hermione that such a thought hadn't crossed his mind until Draco said it.

Hermione rolled her eyes as Draco cast the spell to bind Theo into the chair. "That's no fair Draco," Theo groaned.

"You'll survive," Draco said. "Now you should have no trouble babysitting him," he said to Blaise, "come on then love. Let's go see the team."

"Lead on handsome," she said, leaning into him. Draco grinned and they left Theo and Blaise alone to see the rest of the party.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

NEWTS arrived almost in the blink of an eye. Every eighth year felt the stress and the pressure. However, Ron was pleased to say that the Defense NEWT felt almost easy to him after fighting Death Eaters and Voldemort the year previously. But by the time NEWTS were over, Ron felt exhausted. He entered the eighth year dorm and collapsed on the sofa, "Thank Merlin I never have to take tests like that again," he groaned.

"My head hurts," Neville said, rubbing his temples.

"At least it's over now," Ron smiled.

"Not for everyone. Ancient Runes is this afternoon," Susan said. "Padma and Hermione are nervous about it."

"Hermione will be fine," Ron said, stretching out on the sofa, "she's brilliant. Padma's really smart too. She'll be okay."

"I am done with Hogwarts," Ernie declared as he entered the room, "bloody hell this week has been horrid."

"Agreed," Ron and Neville said from their positions on the common room furniture.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hermione exited her Runes exam and breathed a sigh of relief. It was her last one and, though long and tedious, she'd completed it. Draco was still inside, though, so she found a seat near a window and waited. She rubbed her temples and sighed, leaning back against the wall. At the beginning of the school year, Hermione had felt like she desperately needed to return to Hogwarts. Within a couple months she had realized what she'd specifically needed. She'd needed to heal from the war and make new friends. And the former was made much easier thanks to the man she was waiting for. But now she desperately wanted to be done and away from the school. When Draco exited the exam room she stood with a smile, "We're done," he grinned. "No more Hogwarts."

"It feels good, doesn't it?" Hermione asked.

"Not as good as this," he said, leaning down to kiss her. Hermione returned it and when they parted he took her hand, "Now let's go relax. We need a break after all that studying and testing."

"Sounds good to me," she leaned into him as they walked down the hall, "Susan wants to throw a party before we graduate."

"That would be fun," Draco nodded in approval. "Not tonight though right?"

"No. Everyone needs to decompress from the exams first," Hermione said.

"Good," Draco smiled. He had plans that night for the two of them.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Back in their private dorm Draco excused himself to the bathroom and quickly pulled out the ring he'd hidden in the bottom of his trunk. He'd originally wanted to do something romantic, but he was way too impatient for that. He'd had the ring for two weeks and he desperately wanted to see it on her finger. Making sure it was fine, he returned to the common area in the dorm. Hermione was refilling Stardust's water dish. "She must have been thirsty while we were in our exams," she said as she straightened and looked at him.

Draco tugged her against him and kissed her, "I love you, Hermione Granger."

"I love you too," she said, a little confused at the sudden declaration.

"And I really don't see a future without you in it," Draco continued. "George's birthday made me certain I don't want to live a future without you in it," he got down on one knee and pulled out the box, "Will you marry me?"

Hermione's hands flew over her mouth as she gasped. She'd not expected that. Her hands lowered, "Draco I…I don't know what to say. I'm stunned."

"We don't have to get married right away. A long engagement is fine with me if that's what you want. It just felt right to ask you now but if you're not ready I under-," he rambled until Hermione mercifully shut him up by leaning down to kiss him.

When they parted he opened his eyes to see her warm brown ones gazing at him full of love, "Yes, Draco. Yes I'll marry you."

He grinned broadly and kissed her again, Hermione tugging him back up onto his feet. Draco pulled the ring out of the box and slipped it onto her ring finger, "I don't remember my grandmother, honestly. She died when I was four. But my parents both loved her. As horrible as my grandfather was, she was quite wonderful. My mother told me that you remind her of my grandmother, with your stubbornness and intolerance for stupidity but kindness toward others. I thought her ring would be the perfect choice for you," he said. "My father says that she'd quite like you. And she'd thump my grandfather if he dared protest me marrying you."

Hermione laughed even as she felt her eyes well up with tears. Draco had put so much thought into this. She pulled him to her to kiss him again, "I love it Draco; I love you," she said before laughing as he lifted her up into his arms. Her legs locked around his waist and their lips met again as he stumbled toward the bedroom.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"You're really limber," Draco admired, panting heavily still from their exertions. She always surprised him in bed and he loved that about her.

"I'm glad you approve," she smiled, snuggling close to him, "I've been doing some stretching lately. Just to calm myself down and center myself. I do feel more lithe."

"Well I'm a fan," Draco gave her a cheeky grin and she laughed, putting her left hand on his torso. Draco gazed at the ring, "That looks good on your finger."

"It does, doesn't it?" Hermione looked up at him, "I can't believe you kept this secret from me for so long."

"I knew when I woke up alone April 1st that this relationship is so much more than a teenage love affair," Draco spoke honestly, "and so I called my father on the mirror and asked for his help."

Hermione blinked in surprise. Sure she and Lucius got on well enough, but it was one thing to spend time with your son's muggleborn girlfriend and quite another to see that girlfriend as your daughter-in-law, "And he just sent you a ring?"

"He seemed quite thrilled I was smart enough to figure out how perfect you are for me," Draco smirked. "He said my mum would be relieved I wasn't an idiot, actually. Apparently my parents like you more than me."

"I doubt they like me _that_ much," she looked at her ring, "how big is the diamond?"

"Six carats," he answered. Hermione's eyes widened. She had known the diamond had to be large, it was obvious just looking at it, but that size was outrageously large. "You can relax. It has a recall spell if you lose it and it's specially enchanted not to slip off your finger. With the purebloods I grew up with, that ring will signal that not only do I not care about your blood status, but neither do my parents," he smiled. "You are my equal. You are their equal. This shows them that. And if they don't like it, I have no time for them. And neither will my parents," Hermione leaned up and kissed him for that.

"It's amazing how much can change in a year," she said when they parted before glancing at the clock, "Draco it's almost time for dinner."

"Cleaning spells," he sat up and grabbed his wand, "not as good as a shower but quite good for removing the evidence of what we got up to quickly."

"Perk of being magical," Hermione watched him exit the bed before taking her wand from the nightstand and casting a few cleaning charms on herself. She accepted her shirt from her new fiancé, "I don't suppose you have a timeframe for wanting to get married? People will ask though I'm in no hurry."

"I think we should be settled into careers first," he answered.

"That's just fine with me," Hermione zipped up her skirt of her school uniform, "I look forward to not having to wear this again."

"I like it," Draco winked at her.

"Yes Professor Malfoy, I'm well aware of that," she responded, sticking her tongue out at him.

"I'll give you detention anytime you want," he kissed her gently, "to dinner then, my love?"

"Yes before _I_ have to give _you_ detention," she shoved him playfully and exited ahead of him. Draco grinned. Professor Granger sounded like a brilliant idea to him. He'd have to remember that when they were living together outside of Hogwarts.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

In the eighth year dorm everyone was still lazing around. Hermione smirked, "I guess we didn't miss much then."

"I don't want to know what you two were up to," Ron grimaced at the thought.

"Oh you know what they were up to," Blaise smirked. "Draco's libido is as bad as his father's."

"Maybe we just can't help ourselves around the women we love," Draco protested, nuzzling Hermione's cheek. "Plus we attract gorgeous witches," he added.

Hermione's hand raised to his cheek and pushed him back, "Down boy," she smirked. "We have all night later. Just keep it in your pants for a few more hours."

Draco opened his mouth to respond but couldn't as a loud gasp was heard followed by Susan exclaiming, "You're engaged?!"

"Huh?!" Blaise, Theo, Neville, and Ron all said at the same time, sitting up to stare at the large diamond on Hermione's left hand.

Hermione smiled and showed off her ring, "Draco proposed after our final exam."

"That's amazing!" Susan rushed forward to hug Hermione. "Oh you must be so excited! How did he ask you?"

"It was a complete surprise," Hermione began as Susan dragged her away from Draco.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The boys rounded on him while Hannah, Susan, and Padma sat with Hermione in a corner, "Why now?" Theo asked.

"Because I love her and can't imagine life without her," Draco answered. "It's hard to describe but I've had the ring for a couple weeks now and I was going to wait until we were outside Hogwarts but…I just felt like I had to do it today."

"So when are you getting married?" Ernie asked.

"Not until we're settled into our chosen careers," Draco answered. "I'm happy to wait. I just want to see her wearing my ring. I don't want anyone implying she's not my equal in every way."

"Oh please Draco, we all know Hermione's not your equal," Blaise grinned devilishly and made everyone in the group look at him funny at his words. "She's better than you," he laughed.

"That's true," Theo laughed as well. Draco stuck his tongue out at his friends.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

That night after dinner they had a mini-party to celebrate the engagement and Ron sat some distance away from the group after a bit as Hermione tried to talk Susan out of planning her wedding to Draco right that minute.

"You okay? You've not really expressed your opinion about the big news," Draco pointed out as he sat down next to the redhead.

"I'm surprised, obviously," Ron said. "But I'm happy for you two. She deserves to be happy."

"You sure? You seem off," Draco pointed out, dubious at this claim. Ron hadn't really shown jealousy toward him since the day Ron had returned to Hogwarts, but it was one thing to see someone date the person that you had a crush on. It was something else entirely to see that crush getting engaged to someone else.

"I was just thinking…you know her better than I do. Better than Harry did or does," Ron admitted. "That kind of stings, I guess. I really am happy for you two," he added, "I'm not jealous you're her boyfriend or fiancé. I guess I'm just a little jealous that you know her better than me."

"You know her pretty well," Draco pointed out. "You did help me get her a Christmas present."

"Yeah but you get along with her better," Ron winced, "that sounds bad but it's true. You understand her. She drives me mental quite often but you don't even blink. You're better for her. Which is great, I think," Ron quickly added. "I mean, I was really worried George would drag her down into his darkness. Or that, you know, he'd guilt her into something and she'd be unable to say no. So in that way you're a welcome relief. Because I certainly wouldn't be okay with her disappearing for a weekend to support George over his birthday."

Draco frowned, "Hermione's not a cheater and no one can make her do something she doesn't want to do. Not even Bellatrix could; so George would have no chance bending Hermione to his will. She's unbreakable." That wasn't true, and Draco knew that. Hermione still had nightmares of Bellatrix. Still woke screaming and fighting for her life despite being safe, nestled in his arms. But she didn't want others (well, the Weasleys and Potter specifically) to know. She was the strong one.

Draco respected that. He was the same with his friends and so he understood keeping up a strong front. Not letting others see you weak. Ron suddenly chuckled, "You do know George is going to claim you for his team when we play pick-up quidditch, right?"

"I had a feeling he might anyway," Draco shrugged, "but I suppose now I'm stuck with you Weasleys, being Hermione's fiancé."

"Yes you are," Ron nodded. "Permanently. Your kids will be playing at the Burrow with Weasley kids."

"Or you lot come to the manor," Draco countered. "We're adding a pool, after all. And my future mother-in-law likes me so she'll probably often be at the Manor with her grandchildren," Draco smiled. "I might be stuck with you lot but you're stuck with me too."

Hermione came over and grabbed Draco's hand, "Love, Susan is going to drive me round the bend with these questions about what the wedding will be like. Save me."

He stood and kissed her, "We could go celebrate our engagement some more," his eyes darkened in lust at the thought.

"That sounds pleasant," Hermione leaned into him. "But seriously, make Susan understand we're not getting married soon?"

"I will," he kissed her cheek, "meet you in our room?"

"That works for me," she nodded. "Thank you love."

"You're welcome," Draco smiled and walked over to Susan to talk her down from her eagerness to plan their wedding.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hermione looked at Ron, "What do you think about all this?"

Ron shrugged, "You could do worse." Hermione punched him in the arm, "Ow! Bloody hell woman, what he sees in you I don't know."

"You had 5 older brothers, Ron. There is no way I hit harder than them," Hermione argued.

"Harder than Percy," Ron stuck his tongue out petulantly and she laughed. He grew serious, "I'm surprised, but it's not really my business. And he's a good match for you."

"That hurt to admit, didn't it," she teased.

"Not as much as it would have last summer," Ron said. "I just hope I never walk in on you two. That would be awkward."

"I recommend knocking," Hermione said with a wink. "Have a good night, Ron."

"You too," he said, "and congratulations."

"Thanks," she smiled. "Maybe if you play your cards right, you can be one of Draco's groomsmen," she added as she walked toward the entrance to her private quarters. "Or if not, you can always be a bridesmaid!" She laughed.

Ron stuck his tongue out at her as she left but he couldn't help the chuckle at her teasing. There was no denying she was happier than she would have been a year ago. They all were, without a doubt.


	16. Summer Time

**A/N- I wasn't sure about writing a graduation scene but ultimately I decided not to. The eighth years wanted out of Hogwarts quickly and I did that for them. So this takes place after Hogwarts has let out for the summer and the eighth years are settling into life post-Hogwarts while Harry, George, etc. are still healing. I think this is the part of the story where the 'Moving On' in the title really comes into play. Their year at Hogwarts restored them, in many ways; but this is the part where they have to move on when many of the people around them outside of Hogwarts still haven't been able to.**

 **Coping with that will be a process for many; Hermione & Draco in particular.**

* * *

~Mid-June 1999~

"I have three words for you," George declared to Draco, "Edible body paint."

"We've moved on from lube then I take it?" Draco smirked. "Although edible body paint seems like a good place to start."

"The body paint was a lot harder to work with," George protested. "The lube was water-based and easy to change into different flavors. It's hard to make something that's already flavored taste like something else. And most of that muggle body paint tasted like chalk," he wrinkled his nose. "And worse, it was too sticky. This required nuance and skill to perfect and thus the lube was my first effort. And it was a fantastic one, if you'll remember," he waved his hands as he talked and Draco had to fight not to laugh. George could be hilarious even when he was being serious.

"That's true," Draco nodded as the memories of his and Hermione's activities with the lube came to mind. "So I presume you need Hermione and me to test this?"

"Since I have no one to test it on, yes," George handed him three tubs, "Consider it a belated birthday present. The first one is just chocolate. Thought I'd start off with one flavor to master making it not have that awful aftertaste or worse leave you feeling sticky. The next one is fruit based and the third is exotic fruits. I'm thinking about making an ice cream flavored one too. That feels like a good opportunity."

George and Padma had stopped seeing one another (though it was one date and the rest of the time letters and mirror conversations) when Parvati had tried to commit suicide. Padma said he was a distraction and Draco was sure that had to have stung.

But George wasn't one to let such things get him down and he seemed fine. Although Draco doubted George was very attached to Padma; it had only been one date, after all. He looked at the tubs. The chocolate one was brown, the fruit was red, and the exotic fruit container was yellow. "Does it work like the lube? Different flavors for different body parts?"

"For the two fruit tubs, yes. The chocolate just tastes like chocolate," George smirked. "Let me know if they taste good or they leave you sticky."

"I will," Draco nodded. He looked around, "No Daphne today?"

"She quit," George shrugged. "She's starting a Potions Mastery and so she had to quit. She won't have time to work here while she's doing it."

Draco was surprised Daphne would go for a mastery. Astoria he could see doing whatever she wanted, but Daph was the good girl who always did what her parents wanted. Astoria had always been the opposite of that, so her joining the quidditch team against her parents' wishes hadn't surprised him. "So who's going to help you?" He asked.

"Daphne suggested I give her sister a summer job. It buys me time, at least. From what I've heard, Astoria is more fun than Daphne."

"That's definitely true," Draco nodded. "Get her away from her sister and Astoria's a good laugh. Great quidditch player too."

"She should be here soon, actually," George said. "She's already seventeen, I learned. Otherwise her parents would have objected to her taking a summer job."

"Her birthday is in October," Draco nodded, "so she was in a similar position to Hermione." Draco looked around the workroom, "What else have you been working on?"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hermione rolled up her mat and looked over at her mother and future mother-in-law. Apparently Helen Granger had taken up yoga while in Australia, and it had quite intrigued Narcissa when the topic had come up somehow in conversation back in January. One conversation with Hermione via mirror later and Hermione found herself practicing at Hogwarts as Narcissa saw yoga classes as bonding time for the three women and somehow had roped younger witch into her plans. A tactic, according to Draco, she had better get used to with his mother. "That was fun," Hermione smiled at the two older women.

"It is, isn't it dear," Narcissa put her mat in her bag, "Shall we get lunch? Or do you already have plans?"

Hermione gave an apologetic smile, "Draco was going to go see George this morning but after that he was returning home. I was hoping to have lunch with him. Privacy is hard to come by even with your own rooms at school."

Narcissa nodded in understanding, "Go on, head home. We'll see you for dinner tonight. We can celebrate your engagement then." Hermione smiled and hugged both women goodbye before leaving and apparating back to her and Draco's new penthouse apartment.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

When Draco left 3W he headed to the penthouse. Hermione arrived mere minutes after he did; in fact he'd just sat the body paint on the counter. He smiled, "Did you have fun with our mothers?"

"I did," she answered, putting her bag down and walking over to kiss him, "how was your morning with George? And what are these?"

"Fun as always," Draco answered, "and that is his newest foray into sex stuff. Edible body paint. He was hoping we could test them for him. Chocolate, which he says tastes better than the muggle stuff, and then fruit that changes flavors like the lube. It's supposed to not leave you sticky."

Hermione's eyes darkened as she gripped his shirt and leaned closer to him, "Well I know what I want for lunch now. You."

Draco grinned at the thought and kissed her, picking up the red tub, "Lead on then love. I'm feeling ravenous with hunger." Hermione laughed and ran to their bedroom, her lover on her heels. Time to put George's new invention to use.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"You must be relieved to be done with school," Harry grinned at his best friend lying next to him in the grass on the Burrow's quidditch paddock.

Ron nodded, "It was horrible. Not just Ginny but the entire seventh year and sixth year classes. They were annoying."

"Well now you get to go back into the auror program," Harry said, relief in his face that Ron was back.

Ron grimaced and rubbed the back of his neck as he turned to look up at the sky, "Actually, mate, I don't intend to go back into the auror program."

Harry whipped his head at him, "What?"

"I've been having fun, not chasing dark wizards. And it's made me realize that I really don't want that life," Ron answered. "I don't want to be super paranoid and afraid of what's behind every corner."

Harry took that in, possibly more surprised at Ron's admission than he had even been at the revelation that Hermione was dating Malfoy. Finally he looked at his friend, "Well if that's what you want mate, that's fine. What do you want to do instead?"

"I want to work at a quidditch team," Ron answered. "Not as keeper; I know I'm not good enough to make it professionally. But watching Draco strategize as captain made me think I'd be really good at being manager someday. I wouldn't start as a manager, obviously, but I'm willing to work my way up. Some midtable team will hopefully pounce on me being a war hero to make up for my lack of experience. And there's no denying I'm good at strategy."

Harry nodded and smiled, "Well if that's what you want I'm sure you'll be brilliant at it Ron."

"Until I get a job I'm going to work at George's shop, help him out a little," Ron said. Actually, he was still really worried about his brother. But he didn't want to admit it. It felt weird, discussing George with anyone not Hermione or, given he knew more than most, Draco. "Draco's father knows some people in the quidditch world, Draco reckons he can put in some subtle inquiries to see if anyone's looking for help to point me in a direction when it comes to applying," Ron elaborated.

"Do you know what Hermione's doing?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Ron nodded, "Healer."

"Figures," Harry chuckled. "She'll be brilliant at it."

"Of course," the redhead agreed.

"But she's determined to stick with Malfoy, isn't she," Harry sighed with a frown.

Ron gave his friend a sympathetic smile before speaking, "She's in love, Harry. You've seen them together. You have to have seen that she loves him. And that he loves her."

Harry grimaced, "Yeah but he's…he's Malfoy."

"And he can't love her?" Ron asked, "Mate, this is what we fought for. Hermione and Draco to be together; two people who couldn't have been before the war."

"I know and I've tried, believe me, but I just can't get past the fact that she's with the irritating little bigot who hounded us all through school," Harry shook his head.

"Well you're going to have to or kiss your friendship goodbye." Ron sat up in the grass and stretched, "Hermione and Draco are engaged now."

"They're what?!" Harry sat bolt upright, his eyes wide in shock. "Why?"

"Because they love one another and intend to get married in the next few years," Ron answered, rolling his eyes. "That's the reason most people tend to get engaged, after all."

"But…" Harry tried to think up a reason they shouldn't get engaged but honestly, he couldn't think of one. He sighed, defeated, "Bloody hell. I hoped it was just a phase. Hermione just wanted to date a 'bad boy.'"

"If she was going through a bad boy phase she picked the wrong bloke," Ron shook his head, "Because Draco is not that type. Theo and Blaise are, without a doubt, but Draco isn't."

Harry grimaced. Making nice with Malfoy didn't appeal to him. But neither did losing his friend and girlfriend. Daphne had made it clear that Malfoy was an important part of her life and one she wasn't going to give up. He really wasn't sure which to do, though; he really struggled to see Malfoy as anything good.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Healer training starts this fall," Hermione informed Draco after they'd thoroughly tested the body paint out.

"So I still have time to appeal to your intellectual side and get you to work at my father's company with me?" Draco asked hopefully.

"I really don't think working together would be good for our relationship," she said. Draco was baffled by that opinion. He and Hermione had worked together on class projects before, during, and after the war. Even when they'd disliked one another, they'd worked well together. And the past year at Hogwarts, they'd got on even better because they knew one another so much better.

"How about we just try it for this summer and then when your healer training starts, you quit?" Draco bargained.

Hermione laughed, "Love, why do you want me to work with you so badly?"

"Because if you're a healer I'm never going to see you," he answered. "Your schedule is going to be so out of whack and I am a selfish bastard."

She snuggled into his side, "Draco it won't be that bad."

"Yes it will because I know how you are. You don't like saying no when people are depending on you and healers are always being asked to do things they can't do." Draco had kept quiet about it, but the more she settled into the idea of being a healer the more he'd started to dread the option. At first he'd not been sure why he disliked it; but the more he thought about it, the more he thought about how she couldn't say no to George whenever George needed her and how much worse it would be with manipulative administrators guilting her into taking on more and more work. While Hermione's kind heart meant he had been given a chance with her in the first place, he would hate to see her kindness used against her.

Hermione looked him in the eye to see compassion and love there. He might call himself a selfish bastard but Hermione was hard-pressed to think of a time he acted such a way with her. Draco's so-called 'selfishness' always was regarding her well-being which really just made her fall in love with him more. After thinking about his words for a bit she realized just why he was concerned. Smiling to herself she kissed him softly before asking, "And if I still choose to be a healer after a summer working with you, how will you react?"

"I'll be supportive and proud of you," he answered sincerely. He nuzzled her neck, "Just let us give it a try before you say we can't work together, love."

Hermione sighed in pleasure as his lips brushed her neck, "Then that's what we'll try," she agreed. Draco grinned, delighted that she was at least willing to give it a try.

He leaned in and kissed her, "I love you, Hermione. Whatever you decide to do you'll be absolutely brilliant at; I'm certain of that. I just have this feeling that we'll be brilliant as a team. Last summer proved made that clear to me."

She gave him a quick peck before sitting up, "We need to actually eat lunch now. And we're having dinner with both sets of our parents this evening. They want to celebrate our engagement."

"My parents are quite fond of you," Draco smirked, reaching down for his shirt and tossing it to her before grabbing his pants.

Hermione slipped into his button-down and buttoned several of the buttons, "You need to wear more casual clothing."

Draco raised an eyebrow in doubt, "You think I could get away with that?"

"Yes," she answered before finding her underwear, "I like seeing you dressed casually. It would be to your benefit to give into me when it comes to your wardrobe."

"I'm free tomorrow if you want to take me shopping for clothes," Draco answered as her words sunk in.

Hermione grinned, "Or I can drag you out of the flat this afternoon."

Draco pouted, "But..."

"Lunch, shower, and then shopping," she informed him. "In that order or else you're working at your father's business alone this summer." Draco smiled in approval of her manipulation and she winked, "I can give as good as I get if not better."

"No one's better than a Slytherin," Draco argued.

"That is so not true," she countered as they headed to their kitchen to make lunch, grinning at the mock argument they were having. "Just because Slytherin is the house of the cunning and sly doesn't mean they own the market on manipulation. Gryffindors can manipulate too."

"You are the most un-Gryffindor person to ever be in that bloody house," Draco countered. Hermione laughed.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

When Harry told Daphne that Draco and Hermione were engaged, the blonde wasn't surprised. Draco wasn't one to waste time. However, she was concerned about Pansy's reaction. So she invited her friend over for a girl's night to tell her the news. "No," Pansy said immediately.

"No what?"

"No he's not," Pansy shook her head. "Draco wouldn't marry her."

"Yes he would, Pansy," Daphne rolled her eyes, "he's never been as bigoted as you think he is; Draco loves her and he's going to marry her and you are going to lose him as a friend if you don't grasp that."

"He wouldn't choose her over me," Pansy argued.

"Pansy, he hasn't even written you since last year," Daphne pointed out. "Not since your behavior at the New Year's Eve party Theo threw."

Pansy opened her mouth to argue but found herself without a rebuttal of Daphne's accusation. It was true, Draco hadn't contacted her even once since she'd last seen him. She scowled at Daphne who shook her head, "You need to face reality. Draco was never going to marry you before the war and he's not going to after. If you can't accept that and be respectful to his fiancée, you're not going to see much of him in the future." Pansy sunk into her chair, crossing her arms and pouting. It really wasn't fair.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

~2 weeks after Hogwarts let out~

"George what are these?" Astoria asked her boss, holding aloft one of his edible body paint jars.

"Flavor-changing edible body paint," George answered. "For my adult line."

She tilted her head in confusion at his answer, "How do you test it?"

"I have Hermione and Draco test it," George shrugged. "They're always happy to test my sex products for me."

"So you can't test your own products out?"

"I'd need a girlfriend for that," George shrugged again, "and I don't have one."

"Do you want one?" Astoria asked, noticing the lack of emotion when he spoke. In that moment George reminded her of Draco before the end of the war. A complete mask of indifference on his face as he answered questions he didn't want to answer honestly.

George just shrugged and walked away, and Astoria started to plot. She didn't like seeing him so closed off; it wasn't healthy. However she wanted him to trust her so she wasn't about to tell Draco or Hermione, who she knew were quite close to George. She'd instead play his game. George was a prankster. So she'd prank him to get him to open up to her. She'd just have to do it when he wasn't expecting it.


	17. Life After Hogwarts

**A/N- This chap starts with a flashback before launching forward. Hermione and the Greengrass sisters talk, Draco plays quidditch at the Burrow, and Astoria honestly is rather impressive. Happy reading!**

* * *

-Flashback-

"Muggle hotels," Draco repeated his father's words.

"Yes," Lucius nodded. "Troy has made some quite brilliant points about how financially advantageous it would be to own several high class muggle hotels."

Draco looked at Hermione, hoping she knew what to say. He certainly didn't. "Daddy why are you helping Lucius with his business?" Hermione asked.

"I'm a consultant," Troy answered. "I don't really want to go back into dentistry, sweetheart. And this is a good alternative to that. I'm a muggle and I know all about our world. I can be helpful to Lucius."

Hermione looked at her lover, baffled by this sudden partnership that was going on between Lucius Malfoy and Troy Granger. "You're confusing your children," Helen scolded the two men as she handed a bottle of wine to Lucius to open. "Start at the beginning," she ordered.

"Please, sit down," Troy said as a glaring Narcissa handed him the glasses before returning to the kitchen with Helen. Draco and Hermione looked at one another, baffled by the goings on at the Granger home.

Lucius handed Hermione a glass of wine first before pouring for the men. "I liked being a dentist, before," Troy said. "But when we went to Australia without any memory of you we ended up opening up a sweet shop. And when our memories were restored and we met Lucius and Narcissa…well your mother and I realized that we didn't want to be dentists anymore. That life was fine, before, but we both want to be in your life more now. I don't want to ever not know what's going on in your life, Hermione."

"Enter my father," Draco said, understanding Troy's sentiment.

"I need assistance getting around the muggle world," Lucius pointed out, "and I hardly know many people who can get around it easily."

"All of this is understandable," Hermione said. "But how does hiring my father come into play?"

"It made sense. He wants a new line of work and to learn about the magical world and I am certainly capable of explaining it to him," Lucius reasoned. "I can also afford to give him a decent salary for his assistance."

Hermione sat her wine glass down and looked at her lover, "Draco, can I talk to you privately?"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

He followed her out of the room and she looked at him, "Did you see this coming?"

"No," Draco shook his head, "who would have thought our fathers would become…friends?"

"Let alone work together," she rubbed her temples and he pulled her into his arms, resting her head on his chest. She took a deep breath, inhaling his scent. "This is just so weird."

"Definitely," Draco agreed. After a pause he added, "But it is a good thing, right? I mean, we want to get married, have a family one day…so it's good that our parents get on well."

"True," Hermione nodded. "As weird as it appears, we should just be grateful we have it so good. Things could have been worse."

"Definitely," Draco rubbed her back, "We'll just have to cope with how bloody strange this is to witness."

"Let's just hope they don't team up against us when it comes to wedding planning," Hermione muttered.

"I think that ship has sailed," Draco smirked. "Our mothers are disturbingly close and probably already planning it."

Hermione sighed, "I guess we could always elope."

"There is not a chance they let that happen," Draco chuckled. "But it'll still be what we want," he assured her.

-End Flashback-

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

That was how Hermione and Draco had ended up working with both their fathers, not just Lucius. Draco had insisted his father let him and Hermione learn the potions business, and he'd happily let Lucius and Troy work the hotel angle. It was obvious to Draco his father enjoyed the ability to go about freely in the muggle world so long as he was with Troy and both men loved the project they'd given themselves.

So with Lucius watching them, Draco took the helm of Malfoy Apothecary, and Hermione found herself learning and working in development of potions, able to research to her heart's content. Draco joined her frequently in-between meeting employees and learning the business.

* * *

Their first two weeks working at Malfoy Apothecary Draco spent at least three afternoons a week in the research lab with her. Hermione was rather pleased with how easily they got on together. "So what do you think so far?" Draco asked as he handed her the lionfish spine he'd just ground up for her.

"I'm glad we're not working with our fathers," Hermione answered, intentionally not answering the question she knew he was asking. Draco pouted at her and she leaned over to kiss him, "I'm enjoying working with you, Draco. I just wish your time wasn't so split up."

"Father's always had it arranged so that the business practically runs itself," Draco told her. "So now that I've got a better handle on how things go I can work with you more."

"Good," she smiled. "I am enjoying getting to research more. Especially about things that I'm interested in."

"I'm glad," Draco looked over her shoulder into the cauldron, "how long does it have to sit?"

"A few hours," she answered.

"So we can do something else for a bit?"

"Like what?" She asked, turning her head to look at him.

"You should see your office," he smiled. "I've been working on it all week."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

A bemused Hermione followed Draco up two floors to the top floor of their three story building. He opened the door with her name on it to reveal a large office. "Draco this is an executive's office."

"If you work here you'll be an executive," Draco responded. "The apothecary has two branches, love. The winery and the potions wing. I was hoping we could work in both sides together. I have loads to learn about wine but it's something we could do together. My parents are both quite knowledgeable about the winery. It was the first business my father took over and mother learned right alongside him."

Hermione walked over to the desk to see a name plate with her name on it. She looked at her fiancé, "Head of Potions, am I?"

"You're brilliant at potions," he shrugged.

"Your potions grade was always a little better than mine," she countered, touched that he believed in her so much but very aware that he was being uncharacteristically humble.

"True but if you're the head then I get to brag about shagging my boss," he grinned, walking over to her so that their bodies were just barely touching. "And since I'm the head of the winery, you can too."

Hermione rolled her eyes at Draco's absurdities. She leaned in and kissed him, "I love you, you silly man."

"I love you too," Draco responded, his hands moving to her hips, "I just want you to see what things will be like if you stay here. We'd be partners in both sides but I liked the thought of making you head of one and me head of the other."

Hermione sat on the edge of her new desk, "Where are the grape fields for the winery?"

"The Malfoys have some land in France and Italy, so we make wine in both countries. But we have some land in Wales that we also use," Draco answered. "I thought we could spend a couple weeks this summer to go to France and Italy and familiarize ourselves with the wineries there."

Hermione smiled. A working vacation, she was sure, would have a large amount of rest and relaxation. That was one of the aspects of Draco she really liked; his taste for leisure and insistence that she not overwork herself. Hermione had a slightly obsessive personality that could get her absorbed in her work but Draco was always there to pull her out of it and make sure she didn't burn out.

It was why she thought they worked so well together. Well, one of the reasons anyway. She tugged him to her, "I think that's a great idea. I certainly don't know much, if anything, about wine. And I do enjoy learning new things." His broad grin spoke volumes and she kissed him gently, "We can't miss Neville's birthday, though," she reminded him.

"I'll make sure we don't," he promised.

Hermione looked around her office, "It needs more personality."

"I didn't want to impose too much," Draco admitted. "I thought you might want to do things yourself."

"I have a few ideas," she nodded.

"Anytime you want to break in that sofa over there just let me know," Draco's hands moved over her thighs, "I'm more than willing to help you out with that."

"Thank you," she kissed him sweetly, "now get out. I want to take in my new office and you are a distraction."

"The best kind of distraction," Draco corrected her as his hands moved up to her waist.

"Out," she pushed him away with a laugh. "Your mother was right. You definitely have your father's libido."

Draco's face scrunched in disgust as he moved to the door, "Hermione! How could you even say such a thing in my presence?"

Unbothered by her fiancé's pretend trauma she continued, "I thought you liked your mother and I getting on? You should hear some of her stories! You and your father are far more alike than you think and from what I've heard about Lucius, that is most definitely a good thing. He even shares your…" She trailed off as Draco ran down the hall to escape the conversation. She laid back on her desk, laughing at his reaction. Sometimes messing with Draco was just too much fun to resist.

* * *

When she'd recovered from her laughter she got off her desk and looked around. It was large, with the oversized desk in the center of the room and a leather couch on one wall. There were several bookcases around the room. All full of rare & important potions books. Two file cabinets were also in the room, which she figured had important secret recipes for the potions that were patented. The walls were purple, which made an amused smirk appear on her lips. She did associate purple with Draco. He looked good in it.

Hermione sat down in her office chair. There was a single picture frame on the desk. It was of her and Draco. From the previous summer. A photographer from the Daily Prophet had gone to the school as it was being rebuilt and taken some pictures of them working. He hadn't published a picture of her and Draco, so she hadn't thought about it. But apparently her lover had contacted the photographer to acquire the photo he'd taken because there she was, laughing as she sat on Draco's shoulders and he was smiling. That was a special time of her life. She treasured that summer together. Her whole life had changed since the picture was taken. And Hermione was thrilled with the route it had taken.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

 **~Mid-July~**

Draco looked at his t-shirt and jeans, "Are you sure I can go to the Burrow wearing casual clothes like this?"

Hermione exited their bedroom wearing a pair of her shorts and a t-shirt and his jaw dropped. Hermione's legs were as transfixing as her breasts for him and there those long strong legs were on display. Hermione didn't have to ask why he was in awe. She knew the answer. It sent a thrill through her, getting a rise out of him when she didn't even intend to. "You look hot like that," she informed him. She would often see her lover in his pajamas when he was in their private rooms at Hogwarts but seeing him in their living room, his new clothes on and his hair mussed and imperfect, Draco looked like a male model to her in that moment. And she had half a mind to cancel their day at the Weasley family's home and jump him instead. "Any female there is going to want to climb you and claim you as their own," she promised, "I certainly do," she whispered before kissing him. Draco returned it, very pleased with her reaction to his outfit.

The kiss ended way too soon for his liking but he followed her to the floo, "Molly said we could floo into the Burrow."

"Well that's good," Draco said, admiring the view as she bent over to take out some floo powder. "Do that more often around me, please," he said.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him before throwing a handful of powder into the fire, "The Burrow!"

* * *

Draco dusted himself off and Hermione took his hand before announcing their presence, "Hello!"

Molly Weasley entered from the kitchen, "Hermione dear! It's so good to see you. Both of you," she added, looking at Draco, "I hear congratulations are in order."  
Draco grinned at the mention of their engagement. "Thank you. You look well, Mrs. Weasley."

"It's Molly, dear."

"He still calls my parents Mr. and Mrs. Granger," Hermione told Molly. "I can't get him to shake it."

"It's respectful," Draco responded.

"If you get permission to use a first name, you can use the first name and still be respectful," she informed him.

Draco looked at Molly, "I brought my broom for the quidditch game George said would be happening. Are they outside?"

"Go on through the kitchen. Ron and George are out back with some of the others. Charlie's home, actually."

"Really?" Hermione smiled. She liked Charlie. He was cool, like Bill, but much more humorous a la Fred & George. "Well then I guess we'll go outside, see everyone."

"Have fun dears," Molly said, pointing them out the back door.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Draco and Hermione exited the Burrow to see Ron, Charlie, and George out in the back. "Well look who it is," Charlie smiled, "Hermione Granger and her fiancé Draco Malfoy."

She rolled her eyes, "Hi Charlie," she hugged him, "You look good."

"So do you," he acknowledged. "He's very lucky."

"He seems to think the same thing," she said before pulling back.

"Jeans and a t-shirt, Draco? Is our little Hermione dressing you?" George teased.

"I like making her happy," Draco shrugged. "And I've found that making her happy is my greatest talent."

George gagged dramatically at that and Hermione whacked him on the back of the head. "Ow!"

"Don't start things with Draco, then complain when he beats you," she informed the redhead.

Charlie laughed. Few people could keep George on his toes. Hermione was one of the best at it. He looked over at Draco, "I hear you play chaser & seeker. You'll be perfect for our game."

"I don't really have the build for a seeker anymore," Draco said. "I've come to enjoy being a chaser."

"Damn," Charlie cursed. "I was hoping to make you take on Potter."

"Charlie played seeker at Hogwarts for Gryffindor before Harry did," Ron explained to a confused Draco.

"Ah and you're tired of squaring up to the boy-who-lives-to-annoy," Draco nodded in understanding.

"Draco!" Hermione scolded.

"Sorry, the _man_ -who-lives-to-annoy," Draco corrected himself.

Charlie laughed while Hermione rolled her eyes. "I like you," Charlie declared. He'd not got much time at Christmas to really talk to Draco, and Draco had been on his best behavior clearly uncomfortable in the home of people who he'd been raised to hate, and so he'd not been aware of the blonde's sense of humor. "You're a welcome arrival to the Burrow. I always thought Harry was too nice for this family."

"George invited a guest," Ron informed them.

"You did?" Hermione was surprised. George never brought anyone to family gatherings.

"Well I wasn't going to but she insisted and I figured with Draco here, one more snake wouldn't hurt," George shrugged, though Hermione could see he was blushing.

"Who?"

"Draco! I had a feeling I'd see you. Though I did not know you wear jeans now," Draco turned to see Astoria Greengrass exiting the Burrow and his jaw dropped in shock. Astoria was wearing shorts about the length of Hermione's, which he knew that her parents wouldn't approve of. Draco had not expected that.

"Tori? Wait, you and George?"

"Oh I can't wait to hear how this happened," Hermione looked at George expectantly.

"Divide and conquer," Astoria said before taking Hermione's arm, "let's go for a walk."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Surprised at the blonde witch taking her arm, Hermione walked some distance toward the quidditch pitch with Astoria before she asked, "And you're talking to me because?"

"We both know you're the most important person on the planet to him," Astoria spoke bluntly, "and we both know that is the reason I should be the one talking to you, not George."

"George can make his own decisions on who to date," Hermione pointed out. "He doesn't need me to approve."

"True, but few women won't be intimidated or highly suspicious of you being so close to him. When I learned you stayed at George's apartment the weekend of his birthday, I was stunned Draco went along with it."

"Draco knows that George and I aren't romantically involved. In fact we've never been," Hermione frowned, "and I do not know why I'm defending myself to you."

Astoria sat against a tree and her tone became much gentler, "Look, I'm not trying to intimidate you or anything. It took me all of five minutes working for George to see that he's deeply troubled. More than anyone else knows."

"What gave it away?" Hermione asked, the edge out of her voice. George was so very good at hiding how he really felt. He kept his family almost completely in the dark about it, actually. In fact, no one else had ever really picked up on it before to her knowledge.

"He reminded me of Draco his sixth year," Astoria answered honestly. "Draco was so…quiet. Which you have to know is the opposite of Draco normally," she smirked at the brunette.

"That would certainly be a giveaway that something was wrong," Hermione agreed, sitting down next to her.

"There was also the way he'd answer questions. This wall would go up whenever anyone asked Draco if he was okay and his face would give no signs of any emotion. George did the same thing. So I decided he needed to be pranked into coherence. And so began our prank battle."

"I can only imagine how that went," Hermione chuckled. "A Weasley twin and a Slytherin…it's a dangerous matchup."

"It went back and forth for several days but it was obvious how much it lightened him up. He started smiling, laughing…It was good to see. It took a week to accomplish, but I'm quite stubborn."

"So is George," Hermione said.

"I've noticed," Astoria laughed. "Eventually, I think he started to trust me. Finally he one day asked me out. Said that I seemed to get him better than most. But I think what really got him over was how unbothered I was whenever he brought you up in conversation."

Hermione looked at her already certain of Astoria's answer, "I presume that he did it quite often then?"

"Our first date he spent about half of it talking about how great you were. I think he was trying to sabotage the date, to be honest," Astoria said. "Make me so jealous I wouldn't want to see him again. I didn't take the bait. I said it was nice he had such a loyal friend."

"George must have been annoyed," Hermione laughed. "He always expects his plans to work perfectly."

"He does, doesn't he? He has a worse pout than Draco," Astoria laughed. Then she collected herself, "I know George suffers from the loss of Fred. I know it's really hard for him. He hasn't opened up to me about it yet, which I totally understand. You've known him since you were eleven, and I've known him only a little over a month. He's not exactly going to open up to me quickly. I don't expect him to. I can promise I won't be and I'm not jealous of you. I'm really just glad that he has such a great friend in his life because I can only imagine how much worse he was after the war."

"He is much better than those early days," Hermione agreed.

"I also understand you're really protective of him," Astoria said. "Which is not only understandable but appropriate. He hides it well but he needs someone looking out for him. But I can imagine how taxing it is on you, sometimes. Being the only one who knows him so well. I'm not asking you to break his confidence, I just want you to know that I appreciate what you do for him. And that he's much more emotionally fragile than he appears. I'm taking that seriously."

"It's nothing personal, Astoria," Hermione said regarding her earlier reaction to the news about them dating. "I just…George too often doesn't confide in me until after things have happened."

"He does have a tendency to forge ahead without thinking," the blonde agreed.

"As a result sometimes I get a little overly cautious with him," Hermione admitted. "But when you've seen him at his bottom…well it is a place I never want to see him at again."

Astoria nodded in understanding, "I can't promise how things will go with George and me. But I can promise you that I will do my best to keep him from retreating from the world. I quite like him, and he makes me laugh so much…I only want the best for George."

"Me too," Hermione smiled. "It seems like we shouldn't have any problems, then."

"All the problems will be George realizing we can plot against him," Astoria laughed.

"Oh he'll drag Draco into his plans," Hermione rolled her eyes. "Those two get on way too well."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Astoria hmm?" Draco said.

"She's very persistent," George answered.

Draco chuckled, "Does that mean she won't let you get away with everything you want?"

"It's a very annoying feature," George pouted.

"I don't believe that for a minute," Draco scoffed. "You like the challenge."

"It is hard to resist," George admitted.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sitting down to watch a quidditch match was not Hermione's idea of a good time, but with Fleur and Daphne also not playing she at least had company. Astoria had been drafted into playing with the boys to even out the teams. It was Ron-Bill-Ginny-Harry vs George-Charlie-Astoria-Draco. Since Draco had the new Firebolt X, he volunteered to be seeker. Hermione had the feeling Draco just wanted to win and prove that he was better than Harry.

"Ginny keeps giving me glares," Daphne said.

"She's just irritated that Harry didn't adhere to her plan," Hermione rolled her eyes. "Learning she was cheating on Harry was supposed to make Harry more interested in her, in her mind. But that didn't happen. Instead he's moved on and is dating someone else while Blaise dumped her for her manipulations and lying to him. Rather than get the guy she wants, she's now single. That isn't something that's easy for Ginny. She's quite used to getting what she wants."

"She sounds absolutely charming," Daphne sniffed. She actually reminded the Slytherin of Pansy from Hermione's description.

"She thinks she is," Hermione said, watching Draco fly over the game looking for the snitch. "Ginny's the only girl, the princess. She has always been protected by her family and brothers. When they stopped doing that, she had to face the consequences of her actions. I doubt she liked it but on the other hand I don't think it will change much. It's hard to get out of that princess behavior."

"Tell me about it," Daphne gave an exasperated sigh. "Pansy has been a nightmare this past year. She still has the delusion that Draco will marry her."

Hermione and Fleur both looked at her incredulously. "I know," Daphne nodded. "Anyone with eyes can see he's mad for Hermione but Pansy still says she'll end up marrying with him and he's not that serious about you. She's so incredibly certain that everything will go exactly as her parents always told her it would; regardless of reality."

"She's going to be in for a rude awakening," Hermione said. "If I go into healing, Draco wants us to get married when I complete my training. If I stay at Malfoy Apothecary, he wants to start planning our wedding in January."

"And 'ave you made djour decision?" Fleur asked.

"I do enjoy being able to research what I want," Hermione admitted. "And the appealing thing about working with Draco is that we can set our own hours when we eventually start a family. Healing will make that very difficult. And my biggest worry that we wouldn't get along in a working environment is quite obviously wrong."

"Draco's going to be smug about it," Daphne warned her.

Hermione waved off such concerns, "I can handle smugness. Draco's rather easy for me to handle, given I control whether he has sex or not. He's never been so humble in his entire life as he currently is." Daphne and Fleur laughed at that.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Draco was pleased with his team. George played as keeper with Charlie and Astoria chasers. The game was lighthearted enough, but an hour into it the snitch appeared and Draco felt that competitive edge return. He shot off toward the snitch, determined to catch it instead of Potter. He felt Potter on his tail but Draco made the catch, pulling out of the dive immediately as he held it aloft. "We won!" George cheered. "Knew I wanted Draco on my team."

"Fantastic catch mate," Charlie patted Draco on the back. "Really brilliant. You smoked Harry. That's always nice to see."

* * *

They landed and Hermione stood and hugged him, "You look so good on a broomstick," she whispered into his ear.

"I'm glad you think so," he grinned. "Do I get a victory kiss?"

"Of course you do," she leaned into him and kissed him. Draco returned it and when he pulled back he had a broad grin on his face. "What's that smile for?"

"I enjoy kissing you," he responded. "And I beat Potter to the snitch." Hermione rolled her eyes. It was just a game. She didn't understand why it mattered so much to Draco and the other boys.

"Good game Mal-Draco," Harry said.

"Thanks Potter," Draco said, "Harry," he amended at a nudge from Hermione. "You weren't bad yourself."

"Bit out of practice honestly," Harry blushed. "Haven't had time to play thanks to auror training."

"How's that going?" Hermione asked.

"Kingsley has sent me to counseling," Harry admitted with a frown. "He said it was that or I was out. Apparently he learned some things about my activities during the war and doesn't trust my temper or my decision-making."

Draco thought that was quite smart, but wasn't about to say anything. So Hermione surprised him when she did, "I don't either given the things you did to Draco in that bathroom and the way you refused to listen to others when they said Professor Snape was a good man."

Daphne just nodded her head. She quite agreed with Hermione's words. Draco looked at Hermione, shocked she'd speak to Potter of all people like that. Harry didn't seem shocked, "I know. And aurors aren't supposed to do the things I've done or denigrate an entire house of Hogwarts like I do. I'm working on it, I promise. Kingsley also thinks being a horcrux probably had a really negative impact on me. So I'm on leave until my counseling is done to his satisfaction."

Hermione was pleased her words to Kingsley had sunk in. She had found it very unfair that Harry was getting passed just because of his name and reputation, and it was nice to see Kingsley had stopped the auror instructors from doing that.

Molly announced lunch and those who'd been playing quidditch went to wash up. Hermione was just relieved that everyone was getting on. Maybe even Harry was beginning to heal. Albeit slower than almost everyone else.


	18. New Beginnings

**A/N- In all honesty, this should have been in Chapter 17. But my muse decided to withhold the second half of this very short chapter from me until today. Damn she's cruel. But I digress. The next chapter will be the end of the story. I have many people to write futures for and in some cases pair up but I've already decided the setting and damn if it isn't emotional. This one has several time jumps, but otherwise the next chapter won't work.**

* * *

~Mid-August~

Draco Malfoy stretched with a smile. This was the best working vacation ever, he was pretty sure. Hermione had never been to Italy, so he had seen an opportunity to show her around both the muggle and the magical side of the country. He watched Hermione sit down next to him, "Enjoying your working vacation?"

"There's much more vacationing than working going on," she pointed out with a smile before leaning down to kiss him. Draco returned the kiss and turned onto his side, "But I have enjoyed every minute of it," she admitted. And she had. After Neville's birthday party, and Harry's which Daphne had invited them to, Draco and Hermione had left the first of August for France, where they'd spent a week. There they'd learned about the grapes used in Malfoy Apothecary's wine and a bit more about the various wines since neither one knew all that much about wine in general. Hermione had taken Draco to the Louvre on one of their free days and then to a restaurant in muggle Paris for dinner. Draco had spent another free day showing her wizarding Paris, which she loved.

They had spent most of their France trip, though, working at learning the winery. They'd even toured a muggle winery to see if they did anything different (other than the lack of magic and use of muggle technology in its stead, they didn't). Their Italy trip was far more vacation than work, but she appreciated that Draco had planned to show her a country she'd never been to before. She'd never really had a break since the war had ended, and it was nice to just breathe for a bit in Italy.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Harry's birthday had been incredibly awkward. Hermione appreciated what Daphne was trying to do, but Draco wasn't the only one who felt uncomfortable; Hermione had too. She was glad Harry was getting counseling, but she really didn't feel like attending his birthday party was a good idea. What she needed with Harry was time, and constantly being confronted with his presence just brought the anger back up even stronger than before. Anytime Harry glared at Draco or gave him that look of suspicion Hermione felt transported back to sixth year when Harry had followed Draco and then cast the Sectumsempra curse on him.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

However, since that evening her life had been on the up, and while their time in Italy was approaching an end she felt quite invigorated by their mini-vacation. "We still have four more days," Draco said. "What do you want to do with them?"

"I don't care, honestly," Hermione answered. "It's been nice to just relax and breathe and enjoy myself. I feel like I haven't stopped moving since the war."

"Because you haven't," Draco reminded her, leaning up to kiss her, "you deserved a break."

"Thank you for taking care of me," she took his hand in hers, "I'm very lucky to have you, you know."

"I am a catch," he agreed with a trademark smirk. He tugged her down onto their towel and leaned in to kiss her, "I'm incredibly lucky to be yours, Hermione." She smiled and settled against him.

"I've decided to stay at the company with you," she told him after a few quiet minutes had passed. She'd made the decision long ago, but she had waited to see if anything would change her mind. They'd had one of their first major disagreements at work a few weeks ago but they'd rectified it easily enough. And they had broken in the sofa in her office as they made up. It had soothed her worries about arguments at work possibly impacting their relationship negatively.

Draco grinned, "Really? That's brilliant!" He laid back down on the towel, "I knew you'd enjoy being able to research more."  
"It's not the only reason, but I do enjoy having the freedom to research whatever I want," she lay down next to him, "It was a good idea of yours, us working together."

"I'm known to have them every now and then," he chuckled. Hermione lightly shoved him and he laughed.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Returning to their penthouse a few days later they both felt recharged and invigorated. Draco looked through their owl mail the morning after they returned, "George wants to have a double date," Draco read to her as she made breakfast.

Hermione paused and looked at him, "I love George, but that sounds terrifying."

Draco laughed, "It does, doesn't it? I wonder if this is his next idea to offload Tori. Take her on a double date with you."

"She has a mirror," Hermione said. "You could ask her."

"You gave her one?" Draco asked, surprised.

"I gave it to her before we left for France," she answered. "I was concerned George would get morose and she'd need advice pulling him out of it."

"You should have been a Slytherin," Draco said, standing and getting his mirror to call his friend.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"He did? Oh that little sneak," Astoria frowned and Draco had to admire how frightening Astoria could look when she was irritated.

"So I'm assuming then that he didn't ask you first?" Draco asked.

"No he did not," Astoria sighed, "why does he have to be so difficult?"

"Because he's George," Hermione said. Draco turned the mirror so Astoria could see Hermione, "Astoria, do you want to send a message to George that he can't use me to end his relationships?"

"What do you have in mind?" The blonde asked, noticing the devious smirk on Hermione's face.

"A double date in a muggle place would severely hamper George's vocabulary," Hermione winked.

Astoria laughed, "Hermione, I like you," she said. "I love the idea. He won't expect us to be in league with one another." Since their talk, Hermione and Astoria hadn't exactly been close. By design, really. What George didn't know would shock him in the long run. And maybe finally he'd get the message that she couldn't be scared off.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Neville Longbottom gazed out at the Hogwarts grounds. It was weird, leaving Hogwarts only to return to study toward becoming a professor. He envied everyone whose lives weren't tied to the castle like his was. The plus side was that Hannah was studying under Madame Pomfrey to become a mediwitch and so he at least had his girlfriend there.

Still, he'd become close to the other eighth years and with them all based in London or thereabouts, he felt quite distanced from them. Ernie had become the CEO of Nott's family business. Terry was working in the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry of Magic. Padma was studying to be a solicitor. Susan had her event planning business going; Blaise had bought a building in Diagon Alley to create a nightclub. Theo was still searching for just what he wanted to do and was taking his time doing it.

As summer's end approached, Neville was feeling a little morose. "Did we make the right decision, staying here?" He asked Hannah as she approached him.

"I don't know, Neville. I could make an argument that we did and an argument that we didn't," the young witch answered. "After everything that happened with the war and this past year, Hogwarts just doesn't feel like home anymore."

"Yeah," Neville nodded. "I want to pursue my mastery in Herbology, of course, but maybe Hogwarts isn't the place to do that."

"Is it too late to pull out?" Hannah asked him.

"I'm sure Professor McGonagall would understand," Neville said. "So are we doing this?"

"I think we are," Hannah nodded. "I think for now we should keep away from the castle. We can return once we both complete our training."

"That's a good idea," Neville nodded. "Let's go talk to her now." He felt better now that the decision was made. He didn't know how long it would take him to be completely over everything that happened at Hogwarts, but until then being at the castle was just too much for him.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

~A Few Months Later~

Only one person in the room of the engagement party wasn't happy, and Ron felt bad for her. For months he'd heard about it, but witnessing it was something else entirely. He walked over to the bar and ordered another drink for himself, "I'm surprised you came," he said honestly. "Daphne made it sound like you'd not even show up."

Pansy Parkinson didn't respond but he knew she'd heard him. "Good of you to support your friend," Ron continued. "I thought Hermione was daft when I saw her and Malfoy. Blind with rage, really. But it's always been obvious what they feel for one another. I have to admit, I never thought anyone would fit Hermione properly. He does, though. And it's amazing, how much she's got him to open up. They're perfect together."

"Why Granger?" Pansy quietly asked. "Why the..." Looking at Ron she went quiet again.

"You know the difference between you and Hermione?" He asked her. "When you look at him, you see the person you've known almost your whole life. When Hermione looks at him, she sees the man he's worked so hard to become. That's the difference, Pansy."

"That's hardly a difference," Pansy scoffed. "He's not changed all that much."

"Would the Draco you once knew marry a muggleborn witch?" Ron asked. Pansy's eyes widened in shock and she stared at Ron. Ron accepted his drink from the bartender and, leaving a tip, walked off to let her think on that.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Ron felt bad for Pansy, in all honesty. He knew what it was like to have your whole life planned only for another person's decision to completely shatter that plan. He didn't begrudge Hermione her decision. In fact, he was rather certain that his best friend had never had feelings for him and consequently Ron would have had his heart broken if he'd finally drummed up the courage to ask her out. An immature, angry, and heartbroken Ron could very well have destroyed everything between himself and Hermione.

Knowing Pansy had similarly pined after Draco for years, and saw their future together, it made Ron feel sympathetic toward her. He could see she still wasn't over that hump, and he was hopeful he could at least do that for her. Maybe then she'd leave the couple in peace and finally move on with her life. Ron had finally been given a chance by the Falmouth Falcons, and his ability to strategize and his knowledge of quidditch was already coming in handy. His boss, the team manager, even reckoned that if Ron kept his nose down, studied, and worked hard he could one day manage a team of his own. With that career goal in place, Ron had been absorbing everything he could about quidditch. Even reading loads of books, which Hermione teased him about relentlessly. Knowing how often he'd taunted her about her love of books, he was a good sport about it.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

As the evening wore on, Ron wasn't thinking all that much about Pansy. Not until she came over to the tall table he was leaning up against. "He wouldn't have," she informed him several hours after he'd asked the question.

"That says it all then, doesn't it?" Ron asked.

"I really don't think you're all that happy about this. I've seen you mooning after her for years," Pansy snapped.

Ron shrugged, "I grew up. I fought a war. I lost family and friends in it. I'm not the same as I used to be; Hermione isn't either. Draco isn't either. We experienced too much not to change. At the end of the day, Hermione is my best friend and I want her to be happy. And any fool can see that Draco makes her happy. After everything we've been through, we all deserve that happiness. As Hermione likes to remind me, we were children dropped in the middle of a war by adults who saw no problems having us all fight their battles. Dumbledore wasn't much better than Riddle, in the grand scheme of things. Look what he did to Snape."

Like all Slytherins, Pansy softened at Snape's mention. Ron could only imagine the protection Snape had afforded his house; it made him all the more angry at Dumbledore. The old man knew what Draco was being asked to do, and rather than just offer the blonde help, he'd instead used Draco to make Snape carry out Dumbledore's orders. Once that truth had been extracted, there had been an 'accident' with Dumbledore's portrait. McGonagall called it an uncontrollable accidental magical occurrence. Ron had his doubts it was an accident but whatever happened, in the end Dumbledore's portrait had been burned off the wall of the headmaster's office. Harry had been upset by it, but Ron was in agreement with Hermione and McGonagall that it was for the best. Dumbledore was not the saint people wanted to think he was. But Harry was blinded by his admiration of the wizard he saw as his mentor, and there was nothing anyone could do about that.

Pansy stood there in thought before speaking, "I still think I'm better for him."

"And you'd be wrong about that," Ron said. "He and Hermione helped one another heal from the war. From what I hear you're still carrying on the same old bigotry." She glared at Ron but he wasn't bothered by that. She wasn't as horrible as Ginny could be. "Look at them together, Pansy. Really look at them. Then tell me they don't belong together."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Draco twirled Hermione on the dance floor and then pulled her back into his arms, "Down boy," she said as she felt his hands move to cup her rear. "We are not giving everyone a show."

"I'd argue but our parents are here," Draco slid his hands back up to her waist, "I love you."

"I love you too," she smiled up at him. "Do you like the dress?" It was red, like the dress she'd worn on their first...date? Encounter? Draco wasn't entirely sure what to classify that first night together beyond bloody amazing.

"It's absolutely stunning," Draco said. It was a little longer than the other dress, but the top was a little lower cut. "But I bet it looks better on the floor next to the bed."

Hermione laughed and yanked his tie to force his head down so she could kiss him. Draco returned the kiss, Hermione moaning when his tongue met hers. "Anyone else would be smacked for a remark like that," she told him when they parted to breathe. Draco wished he had gills, sometimes. The need to breathe got in the way of him kissing Hermione far too often.

"I wouldn't say it to anyone else," he informed her. "It's rather funny, actually."

"What is?" She asked.

"I always thought I was so mysterious, so hard to understand," Draco explained, "but then you come right along and figure me out."

"Maybe I'm more observant than others," she offered up. "or you overestimate your own mysteriousness."

"Certainly not the latter," he scoffed. "I'm a Malfoy and Malfoys are incredibly mysterious."

"Not as much as you think," she winked at him.

"Maybe you are more observant than others, though. That wouldn't surprise me. You're very perceptive."

"Trelawney would disagree," she said, making him laugh.

"That old hack doesn't even know how she makes actual, real prophecies," Draco laughed. "So her opinion is useless."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Pansy sighed in defeat. Ron didn't even look at her, "Now you need to ask yourself if those pureblood ideals are worth losing Draco over. Because I asked myself if hating him was worth losing Hermione and that was obvious. Of course it wasn't. If Malfoy loves her, he can't be the evil bigot I've always thought he was. And he's not. He's actually a good bloke. Someone I'd trust with my best friend's heart."

"Since when did you get so wise Weasley?" Pansy's dry tone didn't have the previous hostility from earlier.

Ron looked at her and smirked, "7 years hanging around Hermione I was bound to pick some smarts up." The corners of Pansy's mouth lifted in an almost-smirk. Ron counted that as a success. Maybe his present to Malfoy for the wedding could be Pansy finally being the supportive friend she could be.


	19. Epilogue

**A/N- Here we have the epilogue. Hope everyone has had a good holiday, and I wish you all a very happy New Year! Thanks for reading my story, and I hope you enjoyed the ride. See you next time.**

* * *

 _-Four Years Later-_

The fifth anniversary of the end of the second wizarding war was a very big deal. The event was held by the Ministry but as Hogwarts was still in session, it was held in the ballroom of one of Lucius' hotels. Draco and Hermione arrived and gazed around the room; though Draco's eyes shifted to admire his wife of three years. "You look gorgeous," he whispered into her ear.

"You always say so," she smiled though she was quite pleased with her gown that evening. It was silver and very form-fitting with a rather daring slit up one side that was just shy of showing a bit too much. "The hotel looks fabulous," she said.

"Our fathers do good work," Draco nodded in agreement. The ballroom was immaculately decorated. "Do you see them?" Since their arrival in the lobby, they hadn't seen any of their parents. The Grangers were attending with Draco's parents that night as their guests. Former pureblood fanatics being the best of friends with muggles was still weird, to Draco, but it was weirdness he had learned to handle.

"Not yet," she said. "Let's go see the memorial wall."

"Sure," Draco nodded and with his wife on his arm they walked over to the wall. It was covered in pictures of those who'd died during the war. Draco felt a lump in his throat when they found his godfather's picture. It was a photo not of the typical scowling Severus Snape most people knew but of the Severus Snape Draco had always known. There in the photo was Severus Snape teaching five year old Draco how to crush potions ingredients, Severus' hands over Draco's as he gave his godson an affectionate smile.

Hermione smiled at the picture and felt her eyes watering. So many times she'd held Draco as he sobbed over the loss of Severus Snape. It was a death she knew he felt heavily; time had yet to soften the wound, though it had soothed the guilt, it had left in her husband. "He was a very good man," she said unnecessarily, knowing Draco was probably fighting back his own tears.

"I miss him," Draco admitted. Hermione shifted so that she could hold him. Draco's arm wrapped around her, "He was a hero."

"He was," Hermione agreed. "I've never seen that picture."

"Mother must have chosen it," he swallowed thickly.

"It's a good choice," she kissed his cheek and Draco took a deep breath. "We could do something in his honor," she suggested.

"Like what?" Draco looked at her, curious what she had in mind. The Manor's greenhouse was in Severus' honor already.

"Well we have to use a constellation for a first name, but the middle name could be Severus," she said, mischief flashing in her eyes as she smiled.

Draco's eyes widened, "You mean you're…"

"Six weeks. I went to the healer today to be sure," Hermione nodded. Draco lit up and kissed her. Hermione returned it, her arms slipping around his neck to press closer to him. When they parted she whispered, "I was going to tell you later after we got home but I thought you could use the boost now."

"That's the best news ever," Draco said. "And a brilliant way to honor Severus. After all, there's no way our kid could be a dunderhead."

Hermione nodded in agreement and they found Tonks' photo on the wall, not that far from Severus. There were no pictures ever taken of Remus and Tonks together, but Hermione could see that Andromeda had supplied the photo of Tonks. It was one she recognized; Tonks graduating from auror training. "I wish I'd known her," Draco said.

"She would have loved you. You'd have got on very well," Hermione smiled. "She was so funny. Tonks kept things light when everything was dark."

Draco, now much calmer, looked at the nearby photo of Lupin. It was donated by Harry; it was the Potters, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin at the Potter wedding. He had mixed emotions toward that man. Two of his best friends had tried to kill Severus as a young man, which Draco found impossible to forgive. Still, he was Teddy's father and that had to mean something.

They were pulled out of their thoughts by the sudden arrival of Teddy Lupin. "Aunt Hermione! Uncle Draco!" Hermione smiled at the five year old and Draco bent to lift him up. Upon seeing the picture of his mother Teddy's hair turned purple. "That's my mama," he said proudly, making Hermione have to blink back tears for the second time that night.

"Yes it is," Draco said as he subtly handed Hermione a handkerchief. "I like the purple. You should keep it tonight," he told Teddy.

"For Mama?" Teddy asked.

"I think she'd like it too," Draco nodded. Teddy grinned at Draco who was trying hard not to get choked up. "Doesn't Aunt Hermione look beautiful?" Draco asked his cousin, hoping to change the subject before his voice cracked.

"Very pretty," Teddy agreed.

"Thank you Teddy," she smiled. "You're very handsome tonight." And he was. The little boy was dressed up in a suit, his tie Hufflepuff colors; Hermione figured Andromeda must have figured it was the safe choice given Teddy's penchant for turning his hair purple after seeing his mother's photo. Teddy beamed at her.

"How about we get something to drink?" Draco suggested, needing to be away from the wall. "Are you thirsty Teddy?"

"Hungry," Teddy answered.

"I'm sure they have some food available already," Hermione slipped her arm through Draco's and they went to the refreshments table.

Once Teddy had a plate of food they sat down at a table. Draco slipped his arm around her as they watched the people who were already there or just entering the room. He and Hermione had been married less than a year after they'd left Hogwarts and with the new Malfoy Manor finished, they had moved into it while his parents had moved into a smaller house (bigger than a cottage, but much smaller than the manor) just down the way from the mansion.

With Troy Granger and Lucius in charge of the hotel part of Malfoy Industries, the newlyweds focused on the potions business which was extremely successful. They still arranged to spend time with their friends. Ron would get them tickets to the home Falmouth Falcons matches sometimes and the boys plus George (and Charlie, if he was in town) would all go watch quidditch together.

Hermione smiled and waved as Ron entered the ballroom with Pansy on his arm. After Ron's words to her at Draco and Hermione's engagement party, Pansy had gone on vacation for a few months. When she returned her old friends were relieved to see that she was happier and finally seemed accepting of Hermione being Draco's partner.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Over the next two years Pansy had blossomed. She began a career in fashion as a designer and was very successful; although the biggest shock was the previous year when Ron and Pansy had started dating. Perhaps opposites did attract. That seemed the only reasonable explanation. Pansy was also very able to stave off the quidditch bunnies who had taken to following Ron around as his star rose in quidditch.

Ron was actually very good at being an assistant manager, and after just two years with the team he was being scouted by other clubs to possibly manage. The Chudley Cannons had been the team to make an offer but Ron had refused the rather large temptation of managing his boyhood club and decided to stay at the Falcons. It was a good decision, too, as the Falcons had recently won the Quidditch League. Hermione was proud of Ron; as was his whole family who had been there to see him given his winner's medal and lift the trophy with the team.

Pansy had no qualms telling any fangirls to bugger off and threaten them with hexes. The first time it'd happened Ron had looked at Draco who had merely shrugged that Pansy had always been like that which amused Hermione. Hermione leaned into Draco, whose arm was around the top of her chair, "It's still strange, seeing them together."

"Yeah I don't think it will ever seem normal," he agreed.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Ron stared at the picture of Snape. It was weird, seeing him smile happily even if it was with a young Draco. Next to him Pansy sniffled. Ron handed her a handkerchief. Over the years he'd come to learn just why Snape was idolized by the Slytherin students he'd had. It also had shown Ron that not only was Snape vastly underappreciated by most of the wizarding world, but that Lucius Malfoy had been a prince compared to some of the men who'd been locked up in Azkaban following Voldemort's defeat. Pansy's father, for example, had tried to sell her to Borgin when she was 12 to cover a gambling debt. Snape had intervened and given Borgin a potion that would cause impotence while hexing Parkinson so that he could never sell Pansy again. All without being found out for his actions.

"I really miss him," Pansy sniffed.

"I know," Ron slipped his arm around her waist to try and comfort her. He still wasn't completely comfortable with emotions but he was getting better at it. "I wish I'd been nicer to him. Hermione was always saying he wasn't evil like we thought he was."

"She always was the smart one of you lot," Pansy giggled through her tears.

"But for her, we wouldn't have survived," Ron admitted. "Mum let George choose the picture of Fred," he looked up and down the wall, "Do you see it?"

"Right there," Pansy pointed a few pictures over.

Ron smiled. There were few pictures from the time Fred was alive that featured only one of the twins. But George had produced a brilliant one. It was one that George had taken of Fred when they'd been stocking the shelves of their shop shortly before it opened. "That's from before they opened the store," he said. "They were so excited to open their shop. Fred was always hyper but he was almost uncontainable in his excitement as they got ready to open."

"We always thought they were very Slytherin-like. But for their need to boast about what they did," Pansy smiled, "such a Gryffindor trait, boasting about breaking the rules."

"Yeah they weren't very good at keeping quiet about their antics," Ron chuckled. "They always wanted their due credit. Even if they were in trouble."

"George is still like that," Pansy giggled. You didn't date a Weasley without getting to know the whole family.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

They gazed at the wall a few more minutes before heading for the refreshment table and then the table Hermione and Draco were sitting at. "Hi you two. Hey Teddy," Ron smiled at the little boy with purple hair.

"Hi Uncle Ron," he said.

"You two are the first we've seen so far," Hermione said, leaning into Draco as Ron and Pansy sat down.

"The ballroom looks stunning," Pansy praised. She'd yet to be in this particular hotel.

"Our fathers do good work," Draco nodded. "We haven't seen them, though. Have you?"

"Lucius and Troy were in the lobby when we arrived," Pansy answered. She'd always been close to Lucius and Narcissa, but once she'd accepted Draco's relationship with Hermione she'd come to meet and know Troy and Helen Granger. They were the first muggles Pansy had ever interacted with, and it initially surprised her how...well, how normal they were. Aside from not having magic, the Grangers were quite normal people.

"Didn't see your mums around though," Ron said before looking around for his family.

"They'll be in soon, I'm sure," Hermione took a sip of her water.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The table sat and watched as people arrived. First it was Harry and Daphne, who spent a long time gazing at the remembrance wall. Harry had completed his therapy and auror training to become an auror, and Daphne was a potions mistress. They'd recently become engaged. Hermione had to admit, Daphne could handle being the future Mrs. Potter. It was a tall order, in Hermione's opinion, but Daphne certainly could handle the press hounding her.

Hermione just depended on her rather intimidating father-in-law on that front. Lucius Malfoy was enough to scare away any rude photographers. Soon the ballroom was crowded with people arriving to celebrate the 5th anniversary of the end of the war. "Feels longer than five years," Ron said.

She nodded her agreement. So much of their lives had changed. They had jobs, she was married (and secretly pregnant)…the war seemed like a lifetime ago. George arrived with Astoria and Hermione smiled as they approached the table, standing for George to sweep her up in his customary hug. "You look gorgeous," he told her.

"You look pretty good yourself George," she smiled.

"Something is different about you," he mused. "And I don't know what but I will find out."

Hermione leaned up and whispered, "Don't you dare tell a soul George Weasley but I'm pregnant."

He pulled back to look her in the eye, giving her a questioning look. She nodded and he grinned and pulled her into a tight embrace whispering excitedly, "That's bloody fantastic! I get to be an uncle!"

Draco could see George knew and had to hide his amusement at the redhead's excitement for Hermione. Theirs was a strange relationship; indeed for the first three birthdays George had without Fred, Hermione had stayed over the night before and the night of at George's flat to keep him company and see him through the night. But Draco didn't mind. And he knew Astoria was the same. Besides, ultimately George had improved and no longer emotionally depended exclusively on Hermione.

George and Astoria had in fact recently been married and Draco had to admire that Astoria could put up with the mischievous redhead as long as she had when most other witches would have given up or turned away. He'd certainly had his share of Astoria on his couch talking about how difficult things could get when George would have a bout of depression. It was nice to see them come out the other side of that hardship.

"You're going to be a great mum," George whispered as he released Hermione.

Hermione leaned into Draco as his arms wrapped around her, having stood to say hello to Astoria, "How are you two doing?" She asked them.

"Pretty good," George answered. "It feels easier, seeing his picture now." Hermione smiled, happy for her friend. "How about you two?"

"Seeing the photo of Severus with me and my potions set when I was little was a bit much," Draco admitted. "I have many memories of him like that."

Astoria smiled, "It's hard to believe it's been five years since the war ended."

"It feels both longer and shorter at the same time," Draco agreed, "but I'm pretty pleased with my life since then."

Hermione gazed at him, "Just pretty pleased?"

"Over the moon thrilled," he amended, "I'm the luckiest bloke alive to have you in my life."

"Smooth," Ron snorted.

"Too obvious," George stage whispered.

Hermione kissed her husband, "Works though," she informed the two redheads. Draco grinned.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Harry gazed at the wall. For a long time, he'd felt responsible for all those lost in the war. But after at least a hundred hours of therapy, he'd come to understand it wasn't his fault. Voldemort had made him the scapegoat and while he still refused to see Albus Dumbledore as anything other than a great man, he could admit that sometimes his mentor had been a bit misguided. His fiancée thought Dumbledore was more than a little misguided but she knew Harry struggled to see the manipulative bastard that was their former headmaster in the same light she and so many others saw him.

Daphne squeezed his arm, "Come on Harry. I want to see my sister."

"Yeah okay," Harry said, turning away from the wall. If anyone had told him during the war that he, Hermione, and Ron would all end up paired off with Slytherins, Hermione married to Draco Malfoy of all people, Harry wouldn't have believed it. It was impossible, he'd have said. But Harry was smitten with Daphne. He was still unsure about Pansy but Ron liked her and that was really all that mattered, Harry supposed. Harry still didn't trust Draco and was of the opinion that relationship wouldn't end well, though. That unfortunately meant his relationship with Hermione was virtually nonexistent. She wasn't a big fan of his theories on just what Draco was up to, being with her, and had ended their friendship as a result.

Ron had warned Harry that he was yet again weighing his own biases against Draco but Harry was of the opinion Draco was everything he'd always thought the blonde bastard was. But Harry had to admit, he did sometimes miss Hermione and it was hard to deny how happy the blonde Slytherin made her.

"How was your honeymoon?" Daphne asked her sister after saying hello to everyone.

"Very nice," Astoria smiled. "Private islands are quite fantastic to spend your honeymoon on."

"That's what we said," Draco grinned at his wife. They'd given George and Astoria access to an island privately owned by the Malfoys for their honeymoon. He and Hermione had enjoyed their own honeymoon on the deserted island. Clothing had been optional and it was an option that he and Hermione had never used. George had been hinting about wanting to use the island ever since and Hermione had suggested to Draco that be their present to the couple.

"It was quite enjoyable," Hermione mused. "We should go back there," she told him. Draco nodded eagerly and leaned over to kiss her.

"Ugh do you two ever stop," Ron protested.

"No we don't Weaselbee," Draco smirked. "We're always all over each other. She's irresistible and so am I."

"Very irresistible," Hermione smiled before tugging her husband in for another kiss.

Ron feigned gagging and the others laughed. Ron and Draco were still combative, but unlike most of their schooling it was now playful. "While we would like grandchildren, here in the ballroom is not the place to conceive," Lucius Malfoy said as he approached the table with his wife and the Grangers.

Hermione and Draco parted, sharing a secret smile before turning their attention to their parents, "Well this _is_ a hotel; we could always get a room," Draco grinned mischievously.

"That's my baby girl you're leering at, Draco," Troy scowled.

"Daddy, Draco is allowed to leer at me," Hermione rolled her eyes. "We are married, after all. And we've been romantically involved for going on five years now."

"You're still my baby girl," Troy shrugged, ignoring the remark about how long his daughter and son-in-law had been sexually active.

"There's Susan!" Hermione smiled, standing to wave to her best friend. Susan was a brilliant event planner, and her business was quite successful. Terry was also quite successful, at least according to what little he could disclose given his job in the Department of Mysteries. Hermione thought it seemed a bit like being a member of a governmental spy agency; you could never tell anyone about your work or even that you worked there (even if someone knew you did). They were engaged, with Hermione and Draco chosen as the maid of honor and best man.

Ernie had done very well with Theo's family business, and while Theo was now in charge of the family business he'd given Ernie the funds to start up his own publishing company. Blaise's nightclub was highly successful, and Padma worked for a law firm as a solicitor. Padma had actually started dating Ernie. They were both workaholics so they seemed well suited in that regard. Theo and Blaise were still happily bachelors. Neville and Hannah had been married a year after they'd graduated from Hogwarts. Recently the couple had returned to the school having finished their respective training for their desired roles. Harry and Daphne left as Susan arrived.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Speeches were made to begin the evening, with McGonagall saying a few words about some of the fallen before people from the Ministry spoke a bit about some of those whose lives had been taken. It was with some surprise that Draco and their friends saw Hermione stand and walk up to the stage to make a speech.

"Thank you Professor McGonagall," she said politely to her former head of house. She looked out at those assembled, "I'm always asked to speak at these things and I've never felt the need to before. But this year, I finally do." Hermione took a deep breath, "When I started Hogwarts in 1991 it was clear to me that while the first war against Voldemort was long over, the attitudes remained. And as I was pulled further and further into the second war, I realized that the same attitudes were always going to remain. So when the second war ended, when Voldemort finally died, I pulled Kingsley Shacklebolt aside and I told him that Albus Dumbledore was wrong. Dumbledore believed that to heal from the war forgiveness was important. But that attitude was what saw the second war happen. We did need forgiveness, I told Kingsley, but we also needed understanding and education. Muggleborns and half-bloods needed knowledge of wizarding and pureblood culture and purebloods needed real, accurate knowledge of muggle culture."

Hermione smiled, "It's been an effective effort. Very effective, actually. My muggle father becoming best friends with Lucius Malfoy of all people as an example, which sometimes my husband and I think means my advice to Kingsley went too far," there was laughter at that. She paused before continuing, "Unlike the first war, this one has finally taught us important lessons. Blood status is less important than ever before and there's less of a gap between incoming first year students that are raised in the two worlds." She looked at her husband before taking a deep breath, "While all of that is fantastic, I feel it's important that we finally officially recognize the heroics and goodness that was Severus Snape. Given how frosty he could be toward me in school it might perhaps shock you to know that he was my favorite teacher. When others were quick to decide he was evil or the villain I saw more. And he was more. He was a loving godfather, he was a compassionate and caring head of house. The rest of the school might have disliked him but to Slytherins he was a confidante and someone who could help them when they felt hopelessly lost or defeated. He was there to help them, as much as he could. He went above and beyond his duty as a professor and head of house because he never wanted any of his students to be used and manipulated as he had been." Hermione paused, "I've long believed that it was the intent of Albus Dumbledore that Severus Snape die as the magical world's worst villain, killing someone once touted as the greatest wizard since Merlin himself. It was an opinion that was confirmed before the rather _unfortunate_ fire destroyed Dumbledore's painting in the headmaster's office at Hogwarts."

Ron had to smile at the way his friend drew out the word unfortunate, indicating that it had been anything but unfortunate. Hermione smiled, "But Severus Snape was oh so clever. Far more clever and logical than Dumbledore had realized. Severus Snape made sure that his memories would live on and that the right people would see them. So that he wouldn't be remembered as a villain. That he would rightly be remembered as a hero. And so it is with immense pleasure that I posthumously present to Severus Snape, on behalf of the Ministry and the entire magical world of Britain, an Order of Merlin, First Class."

The hall burst into applause and every former-Slytherin who was present stood, though they were not alone as others joined them including Ron, George, Andromeda Tonks, and the Grangers. Harry sat, taking everything in. Snape might not be a villain but he'd hardly call him a hero. It was a topic he and his fiancée disagreed on strongly.

It took several minutes for the applause to end, but when it did Hermione spoke, "I offered to bring Severus' portrait from Hogwarts or Malfoy Manor to say a few words but he threatened that if I did such a thing he would never forgive me as he has better things to do than talk to a room of dunderheads who can't even adequately crush porcupine quills. Which I of course took exception to, as my potions work was always quite excellent. However given how many ignored his wishes during his life, I felt it only appropriate to accept his wishes in death. But I will say this since he currently can't talk over me or protest receiving such appreciation: Thank you, Severus, for all you did. You saved an untold number of lives and you were certainly the best potions professor I ever had. Thank you for protecting the students of Hogwarts during the war as much as you could and doing all that you did to end the war. Your sacrifices were not in vain."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

When she rejoined her husband and friends Draco kissed her, "Thank you for that."

"You're welcome," she kissed him.

"We don't have a portrait of Severus in Malfoy Manor though," Draco pointed out.

"Actually we do," she smiled. "I found the artist who makes the headmasters of Hogwarts portraits. He always makes two, in case something happens to the first and it doesn't work. It took some convincing, but he let me buy it. It's your early birthday present and it's currently in our study."

Draco grinned at the thought of talking to Severus again. Then he grew serious, "You know we'll never get Slytherins out of our home now. They'll all want to see him."

"Fortunately for you I'm quite partial to Slytherins," she rested her head on his shoulder. Draco felt better than ever. He was going to be a father and he got to have some part of Severus back in his life. This was an incredible evening. "You're the best wife ever," he told her.

"I should hope so as I'm your only wife ever," she smirked. Draco chuckled and slipped his arm around her.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Later that evening after dinner there was some dancing and Draco tugged his wife to the dance floor and into his arms. Hermione rested her head on his shoulder and he smiled. This was good. It had been an eventful five years. He still couldn't stand Potter. Daphne had tried to get them to get along, but ultimately that had only ended up pushing Draco further away from her. He wouldn't really consider Daphne a friend anymore. She was a former friend, maybe an acquaintance, but they only saw one another at large social gatherings. Before Tori and George's wedding, Draco hadn't seen Daphne in almost a year.

Draco understood Daphne was in love with Potter and he didn't begrudge her that; but he strongly disagreed with her assertions that he and Potter were alike. Draco could admit when he was wrong. Potter couldn't. He felt that was a massive difference. Not to mention that Potter would one day say he was fine with Draco and the next be certain Draco was up to some evil plot. Daphne was adamant she wanted to be with Potter, and in turn Draco had to cut her out of his life as Hermione wasn't far off hexing Potter and had decided to remove him from hers and Draco had agreed with his then-fiancée about the way things had stood.

While Daphne hadn't been at his wedding, the rest of their friends had. George had been Hermione's 'man of honor' while, to the horror of his mother, Astoria had been his 'best mate'. It had been hilarious to see Narcissa's reaction to that announcement. She'd been even more upset that Susan was going to be planning their wedding but Draco had preferred it that way. Susan knew what they liked and had kept it untraditional but nice, just what they'd wanted. And Astoria and George hadn't let too many pureblood traditions seep into the wedding.

"This is nice," he said.

"It is," she agreed, "The whole evening has gone very well."

"Everyone is going to want to come see Severus at our home," he pointed out.

"I know and, starting tomorrow, they can. Tonight is already planned and babysitting guests while they talk to an anti-social man is not on the list."

"There's a list?" Draco twirled her, "Can I ask what's on the list?"

"You and me celebrating our good news," she answered. "With all due respect to Severus, I'd rather not do that with an audience."

"No, me neither," Draco nodded in agreement. "I might like seeing you show a bit of skin in your dresses but I'd hate for someone else to see you naked."

"That's because you're ridiculous," she laughed.

"I'm really glad I insisted to Blaise we go rebuild Hogwarts that summer after the war."

"I'm glad you did too," she smiled. "And I'm especially glad Ron and Harry were lazy fame whores who couldn't be bothered. It gave us the time we needed to get to know one another."

"Should really thank the Weasel for that," Draco chuckled before kissing his wife. Hermione quite agreed. If things hadn't gone as they had, she wouldn't have had all the time with Draco that she'd had and they wouldn't have become a couple.

"I love you Draco Malfoy," Hermione said, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too Hermione Malfoy," he grinned.

~The End~


End file.
